The Teleporting Hero: Deku
by QwertyBobberson
Summary: What if Izuku was born with a quirk? What if he had the ability to teleport?
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya couldn't wait to find out if he had a quirk. He was currently on his way to the doctor's office to do just that, and the four year old couldn't stop running.

"Izuku, you're going to run into someone if you keep running around like that," his mother warned.

"Ok," Izuku responded before walking over to his mother and continuing the trip to the doctor's office more calmly.

Suddenly, the ground in front of them exploded, and someone came out of the ground holding a sack. He started running as soon as he appeared, and the reason soon became apparent as two heroes rushed out of the hole as well.

"Stay back," the villain warned as he held his hands towards the crowd of civilians Izuku and Inko were standing in, "or I'll blow them all up!"

Izuku was torn between excitement at seeing heroes in action and fear at being killed. Eventually, he decided to just be excited, because the heroes wouldn't let the villain do anything.

"You robbed a bank! We aren't going to let you get away with that!" one of the heroes shouted as he rushed the villain. The other hero just sighed in exasperation at his partner's impulsiveness as the villain shot a bomb out of his hand and into the crowd.

"Oh, this must be his quirk!" Izuku shouted as he picked up the, to him, unknown metal object that had flown from the villain's hand, "But, what's this string on top?"

"That's a bomb!" the hero who hadn't rushed the villain shouted as the fuse on top grew shorter and shorter.

"Oh!" Izuku no longer wanted to be near the bomb, and the next thing he knew, electricity covered his body before he reappeared a few meters away from where he was standing. Except the bomb hadn't been teleported with him, so one of the other civilians picked it up and threw it at the villain. Halfway to the villain, however, the bomb's fuse ran out and it exploded, harming no one.

Izuku failed to notice anything that happened after he had disappeared from his original position.

_He had finally found his quirk! He could teleport! But what were his limits? Could he teleport other things with him? Could he teleport other things without him? What happened if he teleported while moving, would he appear standing still, or would he appear going at the same speed he was going when he disappeared? Could he teleport into the air? Was there a cool down? What happened if he tried to teleport into a place where there was already something? What did the electricity that appeared around him do? Could he keep it around him to shock people or would it only appear before he teleported?_

By the time the heroes had beaten and arrested the villain, Izuku was still thinking about his quirk, and he had started mumbling.

"Izuku, you're starting to mumble," his mother told him as she led him to the doctor's office. The tests he was going to take were designed to discover if someone had a quirk and what exactly it was, so there was still a point in going.

Izuku continued mumbling all through the tests, and by the time the doctor was ready to tell him exactly what his quirk was, he had already thought up pages worth of ideas and questions about his quirk.

"Your quirk is just teleportation, but your body has to 'charge up' before you teleport. The electricity is just your body charging up so you can teleport. The further you try to teleport, the longer your body will need to charge up and the more electricity will flow around you."

"Oh, that's cool!" Izuku exclaimed as he added and removed things from and to his mental list of things to try with his quirk when he got home.

-Line Break-

The next day, Izuku was telling Bakugo Katsuki, or Kaachan, about his quirk.

"I can teleport!" Izuku excitedly told his friend.

"Ha! That's nowhere near as cool as my quirk!" Bakugo shouted.

"That doesn't matter, because I'm going to be the number one hero with it!" Izuku declared.

"You think you're better than me Deku?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo responded as he prepared to beat Izuku for thinking he could be a hero.

Izuku saw the miniature explosions Kaachan always let out when he was excited for a fight, realized he hadn't learned to use his quirk well enough to fight yet, and promptly disappeared. When he reappeared, he was in his seat and safe from his friend.

_Kaachan won't think I'm a loser when I get strong enough to beat him!_ Izuku thought to himself. He had not had time to try anything with his quirk because by the time he got home it had already been really late and he had needed to sleep.

The rest of the day went on like this, Bakugo would spot Izuku and chase him, and Izuku would either run away or teleport, depending on how tired he was and how long it had been since his last teleport.

Izuku could only teleport once every few hours, but he hoped that practice would shorten his cool down. He also found that his body charged rather slowly, so he could only charge enough to teleport a few meters between the time Bakugo spotted him and the time he was within blasting range. Again, he hoped practice would change this. He could also only charge if he was standing still and concentrating.

During recess, Izuku spotted Bakugo and prepared to teleport before realizing that he hadn't been spotted yet. Instead, Bakugo's current target was another kid at their school. When he saw this, Izuku charged his body and teleported. Right between Kaachan and his target.

-Line Break-

Katsuki was currently beating some sense into someone. He didn't know the person's name, but he knew that the person didn't idolize heroes, and this was unacceptable. He couldn't have people not idolize him when he became number one, so naturally, he had to teach this person a lesson.

While he was educating the extra, he saw Deku out of the corner of his eyes. Since Katsuki saw Deku as the bigger problem, he decided to pause his tutoring session to focus on the green-haired nerd. After all, Deku was trying to challenge him for his future title, and besides, the extra wouldn't go anywhere.

However, before Katsuki could chase after Deku, he saw lightning arc around his body and realized that Deku would be gone before he could reach him, so the extra was back to being the priority. However, when he turned back to start his lesson, he found that Deku hadn't teleported away. The nerd had teleported towards Katsuki! This was great, it meant that Katuski didn't need to pick between teaching the extra a lesson and teaching Deku a lesson, he could do both at the same time!

-Line Break-

As soon as he appeared before his explosive friend, Izuku shouted, "Leave him alone! Can't you see he's crying?"

"Quit trying to act like a hero with your useless quirk, Deku!" Kaachan shouted before launching an explosion and the other future hero's head.

"If you don't stop, I'll have to stop you myself!" Izuku shouted at his friend as he trembled in fear. He had just used his quirk, so he would have to wait for his cool down to run out, while Kaachan could use his quirk over and over with no wait time.

-Line Break-

Hours later, Izuku walked home from school with his mom. Kaachan had beaten him into the ground. Fortunately, Kaachan had been distracted enough for his original target to escape, so Izuku counted that as a win.

Izuku also realized that, as it was, his quirk was useless in a fight. His cool down and charge times were too long to be helpful. He also realized that if he practiced enough, both of those would shrink and he'd be able to use his quirk effectively in a fight.

When he got home, Izuku started experimenting with his quirk. First, he decided that he would teleport as soon as he was able to, hopefully that way his cool down would start shrinking. Second, he always teleported to a park within walking distance from his house, that way he would need a larger charge for the teleport and his charge time might shorten. Third, he always tried something different with his quirk, such as teleporting a foot into the air or teleporting with his mom.

After each teleport, he would write down what he had tried and what the effects had been in a notebook titled, "Quirk Analysis For The Future". Later on, he appended a "Volume One" onto the end as he filled more and more of the books with notes on his and others' quirks.

**-Line Break-**

**Please leave any comments or suggestions in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years had passed since his quirk developed, and his quirk and body had gotten significantly stronger. He had even managed to protect people from Kaachan without being beaten into the ground recently. He had joined a dojo that taught general martial arts and adapted it for use with his quirk. He had also taken up a grueling training routine that he would perform after waking up and before sleeping.

Each morning, he would run for an hour and get as far as he could in that time before teleporting back, he would then do weight training for another hour before teleporting to school.

When he got to class that day, his teacher announced he had some papers to pass out.

"These will help determine what you want to be when you grow up," the teacher explained before throwing the pages in the air, "But they're all useless, because you all want to be heroes, don't you?!"

"No, I actually wanna be a vet," one girl spoke up.

"I wanna be a programmer," the boy next to her commented.

"Oh… well, the papers were still useless," the teacher defended, "And no using your quirks in class!" he shouted at the rest of the class, all of whom had started showing off their quirks.

"Don't lump me in with these losers!" Bakugo shouted as he hopped onto his desk, "I'm going to be the number one hero, while these extras will be lucky to survive high school!"

Good luck surviving it yourself, jackass.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, you wanted to go to U.A. to, didn't you?" the teacher asked, unknowingly setting a walking bomb factory on his teleporting student. Or maybe he did it knowingly. I'm not omniscient, I just control the story.

"Deku, you're worse than the rest of the rejects! At least they've realized they can't beat me!" Bakugo shouted at his "friend", ignoring the fact that Deku had beaten him multiple times off screen.

"I just beat you yesterday?" Izuku said, confused. Maybe he'd beaten Bakugo too hard?

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! No matter what you do, your quirk will never be useful in a fight! You'll never be useful!" Bakugo shouted.

"Bakugo, please sit back down," the teacher requested. It wasn't very effective, but at least he tried.

"I'm going to crush you if you go to the entrance exams!" Bakugo warned before sitting down and waiting for class to end.

-Line Break-

The bell rang and everyone started leaving class.

Izuku was reading about a villain attack that had taken place that morning when a hand reached out and plucked his notebook off of his desk.

"'Hero Analysis For The Future'? What future?" Bakugo mocked as he blew up the notebook and tossed it out of the window.

"All pro heroes have an origin story, and the best always stood out from the start," Bakugo claimed, "When I'm the only one from this hell hole to get into U.A., people will see that I stand out from the start too!" Bakugo finished before walking out of the class with his followers behind him.

Izuku walked out next and made a small detour to retrieve his notebook before continuing on his way home. Halfway there, however, he ran into a small problem. There was a sewage monster trying to kill him. The only problem was that Izuku wouldn't stand still, he kept disappearing and reappearing, and it was making the villain dizzy. Eventually, the villain passed out, and then All Might made his appearance.

"Fear not citizen! For I am here!" he shouted before realizing that the villain was already defeated. He must have a powerful quirk, All Might thought as he emptied the bottle of Coke he had with him to use as a container for the villain.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted in excitement as he bowed and held out his journal, "Please sign this!"

"Of course, anything for a fan!" All Might responded cheerfully as he signed the notebook. _Wow, these notes are shockingly detailed, I wonder if it has anything about me._ All Might wondered as he flipped through it, looking for a page to sign on. Eventually, he found a page about himself and decided to sign the drawing in the corner. While he signed it, he also read the notes. Some specific details popped out at him, shocking him with his accuracy.

_All Might appears less and punches slightly weaker as time goes on, starting 5 years ago: _

_Time limit and strength inversely proportional to age? No, would cause Super Baby_

_Secret Family? Doesn't account for deteriorating strength_

_Transformation quirk, requires more energy to keep active for a longer time? Possible_

_Quirk:_

_Mutation makes him super strong? Not seen in public outside hero work, must have another form_

_Super Strength? Doesn't explain near invulnerability_

_Transformation into buff form? Possible_

_Strength, attitude, and fighting style similar to The Hopeful Hero: Nana_

_Admires her? Doesn't explain similar quirk_

_He's her son? Possible_

Well, this is a bit too accurate for comfort, All Might thought as he finished signing the picture and handed the book back to the unsuspecting teen.

"Well, those are some impressive notes there, the theories aren't quite right though," All Might informed the boy, hoping to keep his quirk and condition a secret, "I'm afraid the time and weakness are just age!" Izuku would have been convinced if All Might hadn't suddenly started smoking and transformed into an emaciated version of himself. I spent too much time reading!

"I was right?!" Izuku shouted before covering his mouth.

"Yeah, you got the quirk mostly right," All Might admitted as blood briefly gushed from his mouth before he finished scooping the villain into the bottle. "Ignore that, it's normal."

"So, you need lots of energy to keep your transformation?" Izuku questioned as he got a pencil out and prepared to take notes.

"Yeah, but my quirk also gives me enough energy to keep the transformation for a long time, the time limit is from this wound," All Might explained as he lifted his shirt to show his scar. "I'm missing half of my respiratory system and my entire stomach..."

"Who was powerful enough to do that?" Izuku questioned.

"A villain I fought five years ago, the fight was never made public, so don't try to look it up. And don't tell anyone about this either, if villains knew I was getting weaker, they would have a field day," All Might said.

"Of course! Well, I have to go home, thanks for the signature All Might," Izuku excused himself before resuming his walk home.

He was nice, now time to get this villain to the police! All Might thought before transforming into his buff form and taking off into the sky. Except he forgot he had reached his limit, so as soon as he was in the air he transformed back into his normal form. The villain's bottle fell out of his pocket, which was too baggy in his smaller form.

-Line Break-

"You were shockingly civil to Midoriya today, you didn't tell him to kill himself or anything!" the extra with long fingers commented.

"If I did that and the nerd listened to me, there would have been no way I would have gotten into U.A.! I need a perfect record!" Katsuki shouted at the person. Fingers? Or maybe that was his quirk. Whatever, that's his name now.

"Do you want a cigarette?" Wings asked.

"What did I just say about getting into U.A.?" Katsuki shouted at his second follower as he blew up the drink he was holding.

"Sorry," Wings muttered as he started smoking.

"Tch, whatever," Bakugo said as he turned around and kicked a bottle. The bottle exploded and released a sewage monster.

"What a powerful quirk you have, with you I might be able to beat All Might!" the villain shouted before wrapping himself around Bakugo and steering him into a more populated area.

Well, Bakugo isn't any less confident in his quirk.

-Line Break-

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! Where did that bottle go?" All Might muttered to himself as he ran around looking for the aforementioned bottle. Suddenly, an explosion went off a few streets down from him. "That might be it!" All Might muttered before running towards the explosion. When he arrived, he realized that his time limit was still spent and he couldn't help.

-Line Break-

Izuku was walking home when he saw an explosion. "A villain fight? That should be fun to watch," Izuku said to himself as he took a detour to go see what was going on.

When he arrived at the scene, Izuku saw the villain from earlier surrounded by heroes who were each dealing with a different problem. Backdraft was dealing with the fire, Death Arms was lifting rubble to get people out, and Kumai Woods was pulling people out of the way of people's attacks.

"None of us have the quirks to beat him, we'll have to wait for someone better to come along!" Death Arms shouted as he lifted another ceiling off of a civilian.

"I think there's a kid in there," the person in front of Izuku commented to the person next to him.

Izuku saw Kaachan's head in the sludge and couldn't stand still any longer and ran forward to help. As he got closer to the villain, he threw his backpack into the villain's eye. This distracted the villain long enough for Izuku to pull Kaachan partway out of the villain.

"No you don't!" the villain shouted as he sent a tendril to attack Izuku. What he didn't expect was for Izuku to suddenly vanish and reappear closer to him. Oh, right, teleportation, the villain thought, annoyed, as Izuku punched his other eye. The villain lost his grip on Kaachan and Kaachan and Izuku fell to the ground.

Before the slime villain could grab the again, a sudden force splattered him against the building behind him. All Might had found the remaining strength to temporarily turn back into his hero form.

"Fear not, I am here!" All Might shouted as it started to rain. He also quickly recollected the villain into another spare bottle he had and gave it to a police officer that was standing near by.

The heroes praised Izuku for his quirk, made sure Bakugo wasn't dead, and then left. The press, Izuku, and Kaachan all left soon after.

"Hey, I didn't need your help! I had him right where I wanted him!" Bakugo shouted as he ran up to Izuku a few minutes later.

Apparently Bakugo liked having a slime monster shoved down his throat.

Izuku didn't get a chance to say anything as Bakugo turned around and walked away immediately after speaking. So, Izuku decided to continue on his way home.

"I am here!" Izuku heard a minute later as All Might rounded a corner and stopped in front of him.

"All Might? How did you escape the press? And shouldn't you be saving your strength? You don't wan-" Izuku started before being interrupted.

"Don't worry about it kid, and the press was no problem for me, because I am All Mi-" All Might started before being interrupted by a stream of blood coming out of his mouth as he transformed back into his civilian form. "Anyway, I came to thank you for helping and make you an offer. "

"But I didn't really help that much, and you still had to come in and save us," Izuku countered.

"Kid, you ran in to help when none of the professional heroes could help," All Might argued.

"But that wasn't a conscious decision! My feet just started moving!" Izuku said.

"And that is exactly why you can become a hero! Most of the top heroes have stories of encountering civilians in danger before they started training, and that reaction is what they all have in common," All Might explained, "I believe you are worthy to inherit my title and my quirk!"

"What?" Izuku questioned.

"Well, I told you earlier that you got my quirk mostly right, right? Well, my quirk is a bit more complicated than what you think it is. My quirk is one that is passed down from generation to generation, getting stronger as it does. As you already know, I'm getting weaker, so I need a successor, and you are worthy to inherit my power!" All Might explained.

**-Line Break-**

**Having Izuku find out about All Might's secrets is really hard if he's too confident to grab onto his hero's leg and beg him to answer his question.**

**So, I actually have a question for you guys, what do you think of the narrator commenting on the story sometimes? He won't be an active participant, and he won't affect the story, but he will continue to inject some humor if you guys like it.**

**Anyway, just leave whatever criticism, questions, comments, or praise in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean inherit your quirk? Are you saying you can transfer your quirk to others? Or maybe you have two quirks, like Endeavour's son, and one allows you to transfer both of them. Were you born with this quirk? No, I already noticed he had a similar quirk to Nana's, it would explain why she retired shortly after he appeared..." Izuku said, at first questioning All Might before switching to muttering incomprehensibly.

"I think you're overthinking this," All Might suggested, "The important thing is that my quirk is called One for All, and it can be transferred from generation to generation, growing stronger as it is."

"I accept!" Izuku shouted, seeing no reason not to accept the most powerful quirk in the world. What's the worst that could happen? It breaks every bone in his body?

"Perfect, meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow morning at 7!" All Might shouted before leaping away.

-Line Break-

Izuku showed up to Dagobah beach like he had been told, and he was appalled by the amount of trash on the beach. So, Izuku decided to do what any teenager with a hero complex and no concept of "impossible" would do, he resolved to have it all clean at least a month before UA, so he sat down and started planning the logistics.

"Let's see here, I've been doing some strength training for a few years now, so I don't need to worry about starting slowly. I also need to remember that I'd be getting stronger while I'm working, so my speed won't be constant. When can I fit this in? I can't skip training, but I don't have friends to hang out with, so I won't really need any free time..." Izuku continued, muttering faster and faster until, an hour later, he had an entire plan worked out.

Fortunately, Izuku had shown up an hour early, so just as he finished planning, All Might showed up.

"Hello young Midoriya, I bet you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here!" All Might shouted in greeting.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't really think of that," Izuku commented as he realized that it was a weird place to hold a meeting.

"Well, you see, while you're a perfect candidate for my quirk personality-wise, your body is too weak to handle it!" All Might informed the green-haired boy.

"Oh, so do you want me to clean this beach as strength training?" Izuku questioned, glad he had come up with a plan.

"Exactly right, young man," All Might said as he transformed into his weakened form to conserve energy.

"Ok, well I already have a plan right here!" Izuku shouted, excited, as he retrieved his notebook from... Somewhere? I don't really know. Anyway, Izuku opened the notebook to show All Might his plan.

"Oh, I also came up with a plan, but yours might be better suited for your body and schedule," All Might commented as he handed Izuku his plan while taking Izuku's plan to look at.

"This has four hours of sleep," Midoriya commented.

"This has no free time," All Might commented at the same time.

"I don't really do much in my free time besides look at hero news, and I can do that during lunch break at school," Izuku told All Might.

"Well, I guess your plan makes more sense, I didn't even know you went to a dojo, so there's no time for that in my plan," All Might conceded.

-Line Break-

And so, Izuku's training to receive One for All started, and before he knew it, his training had ended.

"Great job, young Midoriya! You finished cleaning a month earlier than my plan would've allowed you to!" All Might congratulated his successor.

"Thanks All Might, but doesn't that mean that your original plan would have finished the morning of UA's exam?" Izuku questioned.

"Eh, I'm not great at planning things," All Might admitted, "Anyway, now for your award!"

"So, how does this work?" Izuku questioned as All Might pulled a hair off his head.

"Eat this!" All Might shouted.

"... WHAT?!" Izuku shouted, confused.

"Well, you need to receive my DNA to inherit my quirk," All Might explained.

"Ok, I could eat your hair, or," Izuku suggested, "We could go to a city where no one ever needs a blood transfusion, steal all the blood from the hospital, have you donate blood, stage an accident so I need a blood transfusion, wait until I get the transfusion, then steal back your blood and return the blood that was originally there!"

"That could work, what's your blood type? I'm A," All Might commented.

"Oh, I'm blood type O," Izuku admitted dejectedly as he reached out to take the hair, "This is going to suck."

**-Line Break-**

**There is a translated version of the American Dream plan, so the hours I used are canon.**

**Keep in mind that Izuku is going to a dojo, and he has a quirk, so he's going to be a lot more confident in himself (not arrogant), and he has stood up to Bakugo, so he won't look up to him as extremely as before.**

**Right now, I'm planning on having Izuku know how to limit the percentage of One for All after one use and knowing to spread it out across his body immediately. **

**This is because he has a quirk and he has to know how much energy to put into the teleportation so he doesn't overshoot. As Gran Torino said in the anime, the reason he didn't know how to do it was because he had never had a quirk before.**

**Please review with any comments, criticisms, ideas, or praise you might have.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Toshinori drove himself and Izuku to Recovery Girl right after Izuku ate the hair. Apparently the quirk _could _break every limb in his body. Who knew?

"What are you doing here?" Recovery Girl greeted All Might as he led Izuku to UA's nurse's office.

"Well, you see, I just gave Midoriya here my quirk, so we were hoping you could help out if anything went wrong," Toshinori explained.

"When I told you to find a successor, I didn't mean to train the first kid you saw when you left the school," Recovery Girl said.

"But-" Toshinori started.

"No matter, what's done is done, let's get him to Gym Gamma, we need to see how well he can control it," Recovery Girl said.

-Line Break-

"Can you sign my notebook?" Izuku asked once Recover Girl had led them to Gym Gamma.

"I'll give you a signature if you learn to control One for All within a week," Recovery Girl said.

"I'll learn by the end of the day!" Izuku declared, prepared to beat his new quirk into submission.

"All right, let's begin! Midoriya, use One for All and punch that boulder!" All Might commanded.

"Alright!" Izuku shouted as he walked over to the boulder, found One for All's source, let it run through his body, and punched the boulder, "Smash!"

Once the dust cleared, Izuku looked on in awe at… nothing. There was nothing there anymore. The boulder was just gone. And so was the wall behind it. And the small forest behind the building. Score: Izuku: 1, Nature: 0.

Recovery Girl quickly rushed over and healed his arm before giving All Might a look that promised he would be getting as many broken bones as Izuku did.

"That was a good first try, but try using a lower percentage of One for All this time, we may have prepared your body, but we did it in a rush, so you still can't use the full power of One for All, yet," All Might explained.

"Ok, let's try this again!" Midoriya shouted before letting One for All course through him again. This time however, he didn't move, he forced One for All back into its core, bit by bit, until the strain on his body reached a manageable amount.

Once he was comfortable, Izuku tried walking over to another boulder, but he wasn't used to the new strength in his feet and launched himself too far. After catching himself by planting his feet in the ground, Izuku tried again, this time putting less force into walking.

Once he had walked over to the new boulder, he punched it. The rock wasn't completely destroyed, but neither was his arm, so… tie?

"That was great young Midoriya," Toshinori said as he examined the large crack in the boulder. The second punch hadn't been anywhere near as strong as the first one, but it had been stronger than he expected Midoriya to be capable of as soon as he started.

"Do you know what percent of One for All you used in that?" All Might asked.

"It felt like it was around 1%," Izuku guessed as he examined his arm, looking for injuries.

"Really? From what I saw of One for All's increase in power between Nana and myself, I expected that to be about 5%," Toshinori stated.

"Does that mean One for All is even stronger than what you thought it would be?!" Izuku asked, amazed.

"Yes, but why would it grow so rapidly?" Toshinori wondered.

"Well, you've got a good enough handle on your quirk for now, so I'll be leaving," Recover Girl said as she started leaving.

"Wait!" Izuku shouted after her, "You owe me an autograph!"

"Oh yeah, all right, what do you want me to sign?" Recover Girl asked, not too upset by the lost bet.

"Can you sign this notebook?" Izuku asked, bringing out one of his notebooks that included an analysis of Recovery Girl from... Somewhere? I still don't know.

"All right," Recovery Girl said as she took the pen and signed the notebook.

"Thank you," Izuku called out as Recovery Girl started leaving again.

-Line Break-

It was the day of UA's entrance exam and Izuku was panicking.

_Why is this the only high school I'm applying to? Why did I not apply to any others as back ups? I applied for these tests before I met All Might! Was I really confident enough to apply for the hardest to get into high school, in the country, with no back up school?_

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he tripped over a bump in the path. As he prepared to die, _I'm not going to die, I just tripped, _a brown-haired girl came over and stopped his fall, saving his life. _I wasn't going to die!_

"Are you ok? Sorry I didn't ask before I used my quirk on you," the brown haired girl apologized.

"T-th-thanks!" Izuku shouted before turning a bright red and dying of embarrassment. _I'm not dead! _

"I hope we both get into UA, bye!" Uraraka said before walking into the auditorium.

She hasn't said her name, but if you haven't figured out who she is yet, you're hopelessly lost.

"T-thanks!" Izuku shouted after her before walking into the auditorium himself and finding his seat. He was right next to Kaachan. Great.

_Now, I'm going to die. _

"Deku?! I told you not to apply you nerd!" Kaachan shouted as soon as he saw who had sat next to him.

"Hello Kaachan," Izuku muttered, scared for his life.

"Hello potential UA students! In the exam you are about to take, there are three types of robots, one gives one point when destroyed, the second gives two points, and the final gives three points!" Present Mic shouted.

"Excuse me! This handout says there are four robots here!" A blue haired boy shouted, "Furthermore, you with the green hair, you have been mumbling the entire time, if you cannot take this exam seriously, please leave!".

"Wonderful observation, examinee number 2985," Present Mic responded before showing a picture of a thwomp from Mario, "The last one gives zero points and takes your life, so try to avoid it. Now, go to your stations!"

-Line Break-

Once he had reached his station, Izuku looked around and saw that UA had a city, inside their campus, and this wasn't the only one they had. Also, the person who had saved his life -_for the last time I wasn't going to die!_\- was there.

He started walking over to thank her for a third time, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

Izuku screamed.

"That person seems to be very focused, if you are here to disrupt us, you should leave," the blue haired boy from before told Izuku. He couldn't actually see who Izuku was walking towards, but reprimanding people was relaxing.

"O-oh, no, no, you see-" Izuku started, only to be interrupted by Present Mic.

"Begin!" Present Mic shouted from on top of… something.

As soon as he heard this, Izuku teleported into the middle of the town and activated One for All.

Seeing a one pointer, he charged at it and punched it. The robot flew backwards, destroying two three pointers in the process, but it also hurt Izuku's fist, because punching metal is not fun.

Deciding that punching the metal robots was a bad idea, Izuku yanked a stop sign out of the ground and brandished it like a club.

Seeing another one pointer a few meters ahead of him, Izuku teleported behind it before smacking it with the stop sign, sending it flying into a two pointer that was about to shoot another examine.

Izuku then teleported to the top of a nearby building to look for robots. Once he was on the building, he saw a group of three one pointers, four three pointers, and two two pointers to his left.

Izuku teleported into the middle of the group, waited for all the robots to fire at him, and then jumped. The dodged attacks hit the other robots, leaving only two three pointers standing. Smashing one into the other with the stop sign quickly fixed that.

Teleporting onto another roof, Izuku looked around, only to see a panicked looking teen surrounded by five three pointers, three two pointers, and four one pointers.

Teleporting next to the teen, Izuku shouted, "Duck!" and once the stranger had listened, he began spinning with the sign, destroying all the robots.

Izuku then handed the stop sign to the other teen and teleported into another hoard of robots, this time five two pointers, two three pointers, and a one pointer.

Izuku picked up a three pointer and threw it at four of the two pointers, destroying all five robots. Izuku then grabbed the arms of a two pointer and forced them to aim at the one pointer and remaining one pointer right before it shot him, destroying the other two robots. He then tore the arms off of the robot and hit the two pointer with them, destroying it.

He would have continued on in this manner, but then the zero pointer appeared and started rampaging, causing the building next to him to collapse. Under normal circumstances, he would have teleported away, but he was too shocked by the size of the zero pointer to react, so large chunks of the building landed on his legs and back.

Izuku quickly teleported out from under the boulder, only to collapse when a sharp pain tore through his ankle.

Before he could get up or teleport away, the girl that had saved him earlier grabbed his wrist, making him weightless, and then dragged him behind her like a balloon.

The robot continued to chase them, slowly catching up.

Noticing this, the girl set Izuku down and released her quirk. Turning around, she ran towards the zero pointer and tapped its leg, causing it to stop moving due to a lack of traction. The girl then heaved, causing the zero pointer to start tilting backwards, before releasing her quirk, causing the robot to fall the rest of the way.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Izuku shouted as he watched the girl single-handedly defeat the giant robot.

Izuku's amazement was not diminished when the girl started throwing up.

"Thanks for your help," Izuku said, smiling up at the girl, once she had finished retching.

"It's no problem, we're applying to UA to be heroes, aren't we?" the girl responded.

"AND TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouted, "Please make your way to the gate where Recovery Girl will heal all your injuries!"

"Do you need help getting to the gate?" Uraraka asked.

"No, we're close enough for me to teleport to it right now," Izuku said, thankful they weren't on the other end of the city. He didn't know if he could remember the entrance to the city in enough detail to teleport to it if it was outside his range.

"Alright, I hope you get in," the girl said in lieu of a goodbye.

"You too," Izuku returned before being surrounded by lightning and vanishing.

"Hello, dear, what did your quirk break this time?" Recovery Girl asked when she saw Izuku appear.

"It wasn't my quirk, some debris just fell on me," Izuku defended himself.

"Well, I suppose that's a bit better," Recovery Girl conceded before healing Izuku and letting him go home.

**-Line Break-**

**Uh, feedback is always welcome, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku went outside and checked his mailbox for a letter from UA for the third time that day. Unlike the previous two times however, Izuku saw that he had received a letter. Izuku took the letter inside and opened it, finding a projector inside.

"I am here!" All Might shouted once the projection turned on, "with your test results!"

"All Might, what are you doing?" a tired voice asked off screen.

"I'm recording the acceptance and rejection letters!" All Might explained.

"Yeah, no, your not doing those, especially not the rejection letters, you have no tact," the voice pointed out, "besides, it takes four hours to do them, and you still need to make lesson plans."

Suddenly, a white, scarf-like capture weapon wrapped around the Symbol of Peace and dragged him off screen, only to be replaced by a tired looking man with bags under his eyes and a sleeping bag on.

"Izuku Midoriya," the man read from a paper below the camera, "you passed, the letter that came with this projector contains a list of all the things you'll need for the school year, a map of the school, the class your in, your homeroom teacher, and a break down of your score on the entrance exam."

Suddenly, the projector turned off. Izuku took out the paper in the envelope and read the information on it.

Izuku had gotten second place with 71 villain points and 10 hero points, which were a type of point you received for helping others, for a total of 81 points.

The detail that stuck out most to him was the name of his homeroom teacher, Eraserhead. He was an underground hero that Izuku had been trying to find more information about so he could write a page about him in one of his notebooks.

Looking up his teacher profile, Izuku found out Eraserhead, or Aizawa, was well known for expelling most of his students in their first years, but the students that graduated from his class were always the best in their year.

-Line Break-

It was the first day of UA and Izuku was already regretting every decision he had ever made. The first thing he noticed when he walked in the door was that he had "friends" in his class. One was Kaachan, and the other was the blue haired boy who had accused him of being at the exam to sabotage others.

"What school are you from extra?" Bakugo asked.

"I am Tenya IIda from Somei Academy," Iida answered.

"Oh, so you're an elitist extra, I'm going to love crushing you and every other stuck up rich kid into a fine dust and scattering it across my old hag's garden!" Bakugo threatened.

"You would threaten a fellow hero course student? Are you sure you want to be a hero?" Iida questioned, appalled.

"Of course I wanna be a hero, what other career allows me to beat all who oppose me into the ground?" Bakugo exclaimed.

Iida, noticing that he recognized the green haired boy standing at the door took the opportunity to escape from the explosive teen he had been talking to.

"Hello, I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy! I must apologize, I thought you were put into the exam to mess with the actual prospective students, but your presence here proves me wrong!" Iida explained.

"DEKU?! Why the hell are you here?!" Bakugo screamed.

"What?" Izuku questioned.

"Oh, hey, I recognize you, your that boy who almost got crushed by those rocks! I'm glad you made it in," Izuku heard from behind.

Turning around, he saw that it was the girl who had saved his life twice on the day of the exam._ Tripping was not going to kill me! _

"Oh yeah, thanks again for helping me, you really saved me back there," Izuku said as a giant yellow caterpillar inched into his peripheral vision.

"It's no problem! I'm Ur-," Uraraka responded as she turned to look at whatever had drawn Izuku's eye.

"What is that?" she questioned.

"I'm Aizawa, your homeroom teacher," the caterpillar explained before rising to reveal it was a sleeping bag with a person inside.

"You're Eraserhead! Your an underground hero who-" Izuku started mumbling, only to be cut off when the teacher continued talking.

"I need you all to put on the gym uniforms on the front table and meet me in Field A in ten minutes," Eraserhead demanded before walking away, presumably in the direction of Field A.

-Line Break-

Once everyone was outside, Eraserhead explained what they were doing.

"Uraraka, you got first in the entrance exam, please come up here," Eraserhead started before pausing until she reached him and he handed her a ball, "what was your score for the ball throw in middle school?"

"I got about 50 meters," Uraraka answered.

"Alright, now try it with your quirk," Eraserhead commanded before stepping back, "you can do whatever you want, as long as you don't leave the circle."

Uraraka nodded before throwing the ball with all her might and watching it fly away. A few seconds later, Eraserhead held up a tracker that showed an infinity symbol.

"In your middle schools, you were never allowed to use your quirks because the government likes to pretend they don't exist, so we're going to redo the tests with your quirks."

"That sounds like fun!" A pink skinned student shouted.

"Fun, huh? Alright, then the person who lands in last place is getting expelled," Eraserhead warned.

The first test everybody did was the 50 meter dash. Izuku, predictably, managed to score first place on this with a score of 0.1 seconds. The second place student was Iida with a little over 3 seconds.

The next test was the grip strength. Izuku got first place at 600kg, second place went to a student who wrapped his six hands around the machine and squeezed, getting 540kg.

The third test was the standing long jump. This didn't have a score, it was just pass or fail. Izuku had teleported across and succeeded along with Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, a frog like girl, a girl who made a pogo stick, a boy who shot lasers from his stomach, and a boy who made an ice bridge and walked across.

The repeated side steps saw Izuku getting second place by teleporting from one side to the other very rapidly. Because the jumps were so small, he didn't tire much. First place went to a purple ball haired boy who made two piles of his hair, which apparently acted like a trampoline.

_But how was it sticking to the ground? Could the boy control whether they were sticky or bouncy? Did they stick only to each other and the ground? Did only he bounce off of them? _Izuku questioned in his head.

"Stop mumbling you damn nerd!" Bakugo shouted.

Apparently he did not ask those questions in his head.

Next, came the ball throw. First place was Uraraka, second was a girl who made a large cannon and launched the ball into the sky.

When Izuku threw the ball, he got a score of 500 meters, which wasn't a score somebody could get without super strength, and unlike the grip strength test, Izuku couldn't hide his score.

"How the hell did you do that you nerd?!" Bakugo shouted with his hands crackling.

Before he could reach and kill Izuku, he was wrapped up in a capture weapon and his quirk was deactivated.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo shouted as he struggled against the weapon.

"Attacking other students is not allowed outside of training exercises," Eraserhead said before releasing his quirk and telling Bakugo to take his turn.

Bakugo, who pretended that the ball was Deku and that touching the sun got you expelled, got third place while Izuku got fourth.

Izuku got second place in the distance run, behind a girl who made an electric scooter and rode it until everyone else ran out of stamina. Apparently, Bakugo and Iida didn't understand that using their quirks would tire them faster and that speed was not important in this test. Luckily for Izuku, One for All enhanced his stamina.

The seated toe touches was another test that was pass or fail with no values, and most people's quirks didn't help them here, besides the boy with a moving shadow and the girl who had a longer tongue than arms. Izuku succeeded.

The final test was sit ups, and each person was assigned a partner to hold down their legs while they did sit ups, and they would have to do the same for their opponent.

_Don't pair me with Kaachan! Don't pair me with Kaachan! Don't pair me with Kaachan! _

"Midoriya, your partner will be Uraraka," Eraserhead announced.

_Oh thank you, you are my new favorite hero!_

WIthout the threat of being blown up if he did more than one sit up, Izuku scored second place, behind a pink skinned girl.

"Alright, here are the rankings," Eraserhead said as he threw a projector onto the ground.

Izuku saw that he had gotten 2nd place, behind the girl who kept making things. Bakugo had gotten 3rd place, and when he saw this, he turned to glare at Izuku.

"Alright, Mineta, you're expelled. Everyone else, you're dismissed," Eraserhead announced.

Everyone watched as Mineta burst into tears and mumbled something about glory and girls before Eraserhead dragged him away to fill out the expulsion papers.

-Line Break-

"Hey, wait up!" Izuku heard from behind him on his way to the train station.

"Oh, hey," Izuku greeted as he turned around to see the girl who had saved him running towards him.

"I just remembered I never got to finish introducing myself before I saw Aizawa-sensei," the girl said once she'd caught up, "I'm Uraraka! And you're Deku, right?"

"N-no! Where did you hear that?" Izuku asked.

"I heard Bakugo say it," Uraraka explained.

"Oh, yeah, it's a nickname he gave me when we were younger, it's another way you can read the kanji in my name, but it means worthless," Izuku explained.

"Oh, that's too bad, I kinda liked it. It's kinda cute and it sounds like 'Dekiru', which means 'you can do it!'" Uraraka said, disappointed.

"In that case, you can call me Deku!" Izuku shouted as he tried to hide a blush that covered his face.

"Nice to meet you then, Deku!" Uraraka said happily.

"Nice to meet you too, Uraraka," Izuku responded.

**-Author's Note-**

**Responding to some pretty common comments:**

**This is going to be IzuOcha (maybe some other background pairings, but I don't know yet)**

**Izuku having his own quirk does not mean he should not get OfA, Mirio was going to get it, and he already has a quirk. Most of the previous OfA users have had quirks. Someone has to get OfA, and All Might was planning on picking from UA's hero course, that's why he accepted the teaching position.**

**Izuku was not a good candidate because he was quirkless, he was a good candidate because he was heroic, and giving him a quirk doesn't change that.**

**Izuku will likely get OfA in all of my stories, the only one he won't get it in is going to be a story where Izuku becomes number one without any quirk.**

**Please comment, review, and follow, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The first part of Izuku's second day at UA had been less eventful, but it hadn't been less interesting.

Their first class was English, which was taught by Present Mic. The problem with this, was Izuku.

"You're Present Mic! You're a pro hero who can-" Izuku started mumbling excitedly.

"Shut up you damn nerd! Nobody wants to hear you geek out over our teachers!" Bakugo shouted, only to be ignored as Izuku continued to mutter.

"How long can he mutter? Doesn't he need to breath?" Present Mic asked three minutes later.

"Can I have your autograph?" Izuku asked the pro, holding out a notebook that he had not been holding a few seconds ago.

"Sure, where do you want me to sign it?" Present Mic asked.

"Can you sign the sketch I did of you?" Izuku requested, pointing to the drawing that accompanied a detailed analysis of Present Mic's fighting style and quirk.

"Sure, little listener," Present Mic agreed.

While he was signing the picture, he took a moment to read the notes.

_Can create sounds at the resonating frequency of organs and bones to weaken enemies, rather than simply deafening and distracting them_

_That's probably something I can do, _Present Mic thought, _I should probably check how much permanent damage that does before I go around using it on purse snatchers though._

-Line Break-

"Can I have your autograph?" Izuku asked loudly from behind his Modern Hero Art History teacher, Midnight.

"AHH!" Midnight shouted in surprise before instinctively releasing her sleeping gas to subdue whoever had snuck up on her.

Seconds later, all of 1-A was asleep, and Midnight couldn't teach class that day.

_Well, this wasn't how I wanted my first day to go, _Midnight thought, _Guess I owe the kid an autograph after that._

After signing a picture of herself she found in the notebook the kid had been holding out to her, she read the accompanying analysis.

_Can store sleeping gas in gas grenades for use in civilian clothing or while undercover._

_Huh, that's an interesting idea, _Midnight thought, _I should see if he'll let me read the rest of these ideas later._

-Line Break-

Izuku had learned his lesson after surprising Midnight and walked up to Cementoss, the Modern Literature teacher, from the front, something the entire class was thankful for.

"Can I have your autograph?" Izuku asked, holding out the notebook to the teacher.

"Sure," Cementoss said before taking the notebook and signing the sketch in the top corner.

_Cementoss is made of cement and seems capable of increasing the volume of cement, could he increase his own size like Mount Lady?_

_That would be a helpful ability if I can, _Cementoss thought.

"Here's your notebook back, kid," Cementoss said, holding it out to Izuku.

"Thank you!" Izuku said excitedly.

-Line Break-

_Can create clones that can go undercover, no casualties when spy is discovered_

_Yeah, guess that would be a good way to get some information,_ Ectoplasm thought after signing the drawing of himself.

He had been warned about this by Midnight, Present Mic, and Cementoss, so he wasn't shocked when the kid had started mumbling about him as soon as he had walked into class.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Deku," Uraraka greeted as she placed her lunch across from Izuku and sat down.

"Hey, Uraraka," Izuku greeted back.

"How many autographs do you have in that book? You kept flipping to the middle, so you must have gotten a lot of different heros," Uraraka questioned.

"Oh, it's not an autograph book, I enjoy analysing quirks, so I use this notebook to write down my analyses. I asked all the heroes we met to sign the pictures I drew in the corner of the page their quirk analysis was on," Izuku explained.

"Oh, can I see some of them?" Uraraka asked.

"Sure," Izuku said, handing the notebook over.

"Why does this say volume 13?" Uraraka questioned.

"Oh, I've filled another 12, I just don't have them with me," Izuku answered.

Uraraka opened the notebook and started reading the notes on each page. She noticed that there were not only notes about the quirks, but also about the heroes' fighting styles and possible uses of quirks.

"These are cool! Do you have one on thirteen?" Uraraka asked.

"Not in this notebook, sorry," Izuku apologized.

"It's fine," Uraraka reassured.

"I can bring the notebook that has thirteen tomorrow if you want," Izuku suggested, hoping he could please his new friend.

"Oh, that would be great! Thank you!" Uraraka said.

-Line Break-

Class 1-A was sitting patiently, waiting for their Foundational Hero Studies teacher to arrive.

"Who do you guys think our teacher is going to be?" a spiky, red haired student asked.

"It's obviously going to be All Might," Bakugo declared, "Noone else would have anything to teach me!"

"I am here! Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might shouted as he ran through the door.

"Woah! It's All Might! He's so much manlier in person!"

"What did I tell you, extras?"

"He shines almost as brightly as myself."

"He outshines the darkness."

"Today, you'll be doing battles!" All Might shouted once everyone had calmed down.

"Isn't it a bit early for that, kero?" A frog-like girl asked.

"The best way to learn is through experience!" All Might responded, "Now, change into these costumes and meet me at Ground Beta!"

While All Might had been speaking twenty cases had popped out from the wall, each one having a number corresponding to a student's seat number.

Each student grabbed their own case and headed towards the locker rooms to change for their first heroics class.

Izuku's costume was a green and white full-body jumpsuit with a red utility belt and shoes, black elbow and knee pads, and white gloves. He also had a mask with long ear-like protrusions and a respirator resembling a smiling mouth. His suit also included a pouch similar to a kangaroo's, but on his back rather than his stomach.

When his quirk had first developed, Izuku had tested teleporting items with him and had found that he couldn't take anything with him unless he was wearing the item or it was inside a utility belt or back-pack that he was wearing. Izuku had included a pouch in his costume so people could be put into it and teleported away from dangerous areas.

The pouch couldn't fit people that were much taller than his back, but Izuku had figured it might come in handy to be able to remove children from dangerous situations. The pouch could be expanded to fit large people once he was taller, so it would become more helpful as time went on.

-Line Break-

Everyone had finished changing into their costumes and were discussing their design decisions with their classmates.

"Hey Deku, nice costume," Uraraka complimented as she walked up to Izuku.

"T-Thanks, yours looks nice too," Izuku mumbled, before turning red when he noticed how form-fitting Uraraka's costume was.

"I probably should have been more specific when asking for my costume, all I said was that I wanted a space themed outfit that could help me with my nausea," Uraraka said, embarrassed about her costume.

"It's probably form fitting so it presses on specific pressure points, which can help with nausea, like Top's costume. His quirk doesn't give him any resistance to the nausea caused by his quirk, so he needs his costume to make up for it, although his costume also has..." Izuku started mumbling, growing quieter as he continued until his muttering was almost inaudible.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense!" Uraraka said, responding to the bit of Izuku's rant that she had understood.

_I should ask him about the other stuff Top's costume has, maybe I can have more of it put into my costume._

"Alright students, now that I am here, we can begin class!" All Might announced as he appeared with a purple haired student, "You will be splitting up into teams of two for this lesson!"

"How do we win, kero?"

"How badly can we hurt our opponents?"

"This city is very similar to the one from the entrance exam, will we be fighting more robots? Furthermore, how will we be split up into teams?"

"Isn't my cape magnificent?"

"Is someone going to get expelled if we fail?"

"But someone got expelled yesterday, so we have an odd number of students!"

"One moment!" All Might shouted as he pulled a booklet from his pocket, "Contrary to popular belief, most villain attacks happen indoors, so this lesson will take place inside of a building."

"Each team will act as either villains or heroes! The villains have a bomb hidden somewhere in the building. The villains can win by capturing or knocking out the heroes or by defending the bomb until time runs out. The heroes can win by capturing or knocking out the villains or by touching the bomb!"

"Noone is getting expelled, we chose a random general education student to fill the gap in your class until the sports festival, and teams will be decided randomly!"

"Is leaving the pairings up to fate the best idea?" Iida asked.

"If you think about it, heroes have to team up with whatever heroes are already nearby, so it's almost random," Izuku explained.

"I see, I apologize for questioning UA's judgement!" Iida apologized.

"It's alright!" All Might assured, "Now meet Hitoshi Shinsou, he's going to be in your class, until at least the end of the sports festival!"

"Hello," the purple haired teen greeted tiredly from beside All Might.

Once the entire class had greeted Shinsou, All Might revealed a box of balls with letters on them and had each student pick out a ball. Once everyone had drawn, they all met their teammates.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoki

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Hitoshi Shinsou

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Iida Tenya

Team E: Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jirou

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

"Alright, now, our first teams will be Team D as the villains, and Team A as the heroes!" All Might announced.

Izuku looked around for a pair of students holding balls with the letter 'D' on them. When he found them, they were in the hands of Bakugo and Iida.

-Line Break-

**Short chapter this time.**

**My motivation and free time are kinda unpredictable, so I don't know how frequently chapters will be released or how long they are going to be, but I think it'll be consistent enough to catch up to the anime before season 5 and consistent enough after that to keep up with the anime.**

**Do you guys want me to describe all the fights or just Izuku's?**

**Just because All Might said Shinsou is only going to be in 1-A until the sports festival doesn't mean he won't be officially transferred in afterwards.**

**Do you guys want me to rewrite chapter 4 and the first part of five to give more details about the entrance exam or would you prefer I put my energy into moving forward?**

**Responses to reviews:**

**X: I also wanted too suggest a story where he trains in a early age when he found out he was quirkless, and he gets OFA early too because of it. I would also like it if his personality was more better than his original. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**I might do this later, when I have time to do two stories, but I also have some other concepts I might do, so I'll add it to the list.**

**There are stories like this already out there, including "Head Start" and "Power Overwhelming"**

**X: Too be honest you should have had Izuku save her like in the manga and anime, that's how she got too be inspired by him and also fall in love, and it made him look cooler. This chapter also looks like you rushed it a little, I'm glad you updated but I do hope the next chapter is a little better.**

**I wanted to change it a bit, and I wanted to knock Bakugo down a peg, so I had Uraraka save Izuku.**

**Actually, I have a lot planned to reveal Bakugo's inferiority complex earlier than cannon so I can have him start getting better earlier, part of this is him losing some of his accomplishments from cannon**

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: I hope that you replace Mineta with Hitoshi instead of a dumb OC.**

**As you can see, that is what is happening**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Very good story here. And guess Mineta acted like his usual perverted self during the test, and that's why Eraserhead expelled him.**

**And it makes sense Uraraka got first place on the entrance exam, with the rescue points she got from saving Izuku being added to the villain points she got in canon.**

**Keep the good writing.**

**Thanks!**

**Mineta acting like Mineta wasn't the reason he was expelled, he just didn't do anything impressive to prevent Eraserhead from expelling him, so he got the boot.**

**Leave any comments or suggestions in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku wasn't too worried about fighting Bakugo, he had managed to beat him a few times while defending other students, but he was worried about Bakugo's costume.

When they had been kids, before Bakugo had started bullying everyone, Bakugo had told Izuku about some interesting ideas for a costume. He had wanted a large, pointy projectile on the arms of his costume that he could launch with his explosions. He had also talked about storing his sweat for larger explosions.

The two concepts put together would result in a rocket propelled javelin followed by a beam of fire being launched directly at his opponents.

Thankfully, his costume didn't seem to have a javelin, but the grenades on his arms looked suspiciously similar to the drawings he had done in kindergarten.

_I'm going to need to break those really early in the fight or Kaachan is going to fry me like a chicken leg._

"Alright, both teams will have five minutes to plan before the hero team is allowed to enter the building!" All Might announced before leading the class, barring the two competing teams, to a room with lots of screens. Each screen showed a different part of the building the two teams would be fighting in.

"Hey Deku, can you just teleport to the bomb?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, I can teleport to any room in the building, but I don't know which room the bomb is in. Actually, we should explain our quirks to each other to help plan," Izuku responded.

"Ok, my quirk is zero gravity, I can remove gravity from objects when I touch them with all five of my fingers. If I try to use it on something close to my weight limit or on myself I get nauseous really quickly," Uraraka explained.

"My quirk is energy, I can charge my body and use that energy to teleport or to increase my strength. I can only teleport to places or people I can picture in my head. If I increase my strength too much it starts breaking my bones," Izuku said. He had filled out a form to change his on record quirk after receiving One for All.

"Ok, I have an idea," Izuku started, "I can teleport to the top of the building and search for the bomb from the top, while you search for it from the bottom. When one of us finds it, we tell the other and we can try to beat Kaachan and Iida together."

"Ok," Uraraka agreed.

"Your five minutes is up, begin!" All Might suddenly announced over their ear pieces.

As soon as he heard this, Izuku teleported to the top floor of the building and started checking each room. Finding nothing, he moved down another floor.

Uraraka ran in through the door as soon as she saw Deku disappear. She started checking each room on the floor and got through the first three floors and half of the fourth floor before she heard explosions echo through the halls.

Thinking quickly, Uraraka crouched while she walked so she wouldn't be immediately visible once the source of the explosions was in the same hall as her. This proved useful as Bakugo turned a corner and flew over her, almost not noticing her in his blind search for Izuku, before he turned around and got into a position to fight her.

"Where's Deku?" Bakugo asked menacingly.

"He's looking for the bomb, but you'll have to beat me if you wanna continue your search," Uraraka warned as she entered a fighting stance.

Bakugo, angry that the round faced extra wasn't telling him where his victim was, launched himself at her.

Uraraka twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding Bakugo before touching him with five fingers while he passed her.

"Tell me where the nerd is you extra!" Bakugo shouted before trying to launch himself at her again. Apparently, he hadn't noticed his lack of gravity, so his explosions rocketed him forwards and upwards.

He bounced off of the ceiling, into the ground, and then up again. He continued in this manner until he flew out of an open window and into the sky.

Uraraka quickly closed the window before releasing her quirk, allowing gravity to retake Bakugo.

_He seems capable of flying with his explosions, so he should be fine. Probably. Maybe. Well, UA has Recovery Girl for a reason_, Uraraka thought.

Before Uraraka could continue searching the fourth floor, All Might announced, "The hero team wins!"

-Line Break-

Izuku had already checked each room on the top three floors and was currently searching the fifth floor. Opening the door to the room in the middle of the building, Izuku saw Iida standing in front of the bomb.

"I see you have found me hero!" Iida exclaimed, "But you will never get past me!" Iida then activated his engines and sprinted towards Izuku, only to see lightning surround his target for a fraction of a seconds before it disappeared with his opponent.

Everyone keeps somehow forgetting that Izuku can teleport.

"The hero team wins!" All Might announced, "Please return to the observation room to review your results!"

"You have a very interesting quirk, Midoriya," Iida said as the two started walking out of the building, "Do you have two parts of it like Todoroki?"

"Yeah, I can teleport or enhance my strength," Izuku explained, "Are you related to Ingenium?"

"Yes, he is my older brother and my idol," Iida confirmed, "How did you guess?"

"Well, you two have the same hair color, the engines on your calves look like the engines in his arms, and you have the same last names," Izuku answered.

"I see," Iida said, "You seem to know a lot about heroes and their quirks."

"Yeah, I enjoy analyzing hero fights and quirks," Izuku responded sheepishly.

Before anything else could be said, they ran into Uraraka.

"Hey guys!" Uraraka greeted the two when she saw them walking down a flight of stairs, "That was fun!"

"Yeah, it was," Izuku agreed.

"Yes, UA is a very interesting school, and the teachers here have a way of making even boring topics interesting," Iida also agreed, albeit more long windedly.

-Line Break-

"Now, who can tell me who the MVP was?" All Might asked once the three had returned.

"I believe Midoriya was the MVP, he managed to capture the bomb quickly without being distracted by his opponent," Yaoyorozu answered, "Uraraka did defeat Bakugo, but that she did not fully accomplish either goal of the exercise. Iida and Bakugo did not work together, and Iida spent much of the match trying to enter the mindset of a villain and create a backstory."

Well, Iida had tried to work with Bakugo, but… Bakugo.

-Flashback-

"_We need a plan to defend ourselves and-" Iida started, only to be cut off by Bakugo._

"_You can dump the bomb for all I care, I'm gonna go kill Deku!" Bakugo shouted._

"_I must ask again, are you sure you want to be a hero?" Iida asked._

"_And I'll say it again, being a hero is the only job that lets me beat anyone who doesn't like me into a grave!" Bakugo said._

"_Your five mnutes is up, begin!" All Might shouted over their earpieces._

"_We really should work together to win-" Iida started._

"_I told you, protecting the bomb isn't what I consider winning, as long as I get to kill the worthless nerd, it counts as a win to me!" Bakugo responded._

"_If you wait here, Midoriya will come right to us," Iida tried to reason._

"_I'm going to go kill Deku, and if you have a problem with that, you can go jump out of the window!" Bakugo shouted._

_Take your own advice, asshole._

_Rushing out of the room, Bakugo used his explosions to propel himself down a hallway to a flight of stairs so he could start searching for Izuku._

-Line Break-

"I don't get why you were trying to convince Bakugo to stay with you, if it had been me, I would have been glad to be out of explosion range of that guy," a yellow haired teen said.

"Oh yeah, what happened to Kaachan?" Izuku asked.

"Two robots were assigned to take him to Recovery Girl after young Uraraka threw him out of the window," All Might explained.

"Who did what now?" Izuku asked.

"Now, the next team will be Team I as the heroes vs Team E as the villains!" All Might announced.

"You threw Kaachan out of a window?" Izuku asked, looking at Uraraka in amazement.

"Well, not really? I just removed gravity and his explosions bounced him out of the building on their own, I really only touched him once," Uraraka admitted.

"That's amazing! I was the only one who could beat him at our middle school, and that was only because he I memorized his fighting style," Izuku complimented, looking at Uraraka like he was about to start a cult to worship her.

"Really? He seems a bit too impulsive to be good at fighting, he seemed to forget that I had a quirk," Uraraka said.

"Oh, yeah, Kaachan was never good at remembering people. He thinks everyone is below him, so he doesn't bother to remember people's names, and he takes a few months to memorize people's quirks unless their mutation types, but his instincts are usually good enough to get him a victory," Izuku explained.

"You seem to know him really well," Uraraka noticed, "How long have you two known each other?"

"We used to be friends before our quirks developed, but since he thought I was trying to compete with him, he started bullying me and everyone else in our school," Izuku confessed, "I was his main target because he took offense to my dream to be the number one hero."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad I threw him out of a window," Uraraka said.

"The more I learn about Bakugo, the more I question his desire to be a hero, are you sure he wants to be one?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, he definitely wants to be a hero, he just cares more about beating the villain than saving people," Izuku explained.

"I suppose that makes him quite similar to Endeavour," Iida commented.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped five degrees and Todoroki gained a new rival.

"And people say I'm villainous because of my quirk," Shinsou muttered biterly from behind the group.

"What? Why would anyone think a quirk was villainous?" Izuku questioned, looking as though someone had repeatedly shot his puppy, taped it back together, and then run it over.

"My quirk allows me to mind control anyone who answers my questions," Shinsou explained, expecting Izuku to back up in fear.

Izuku's eyes lit up, "That's so cool! You can force villains to turn themselves in, return hostages, confess to the crimes they've committed, or reveal information about other villains! You'll need to be an underground hero so villains don't know to not respond, but..." Izuku rambled, his words becoming quieter and faster until nobody, except a girl with headphone jacks dangling from her ears, could understand him.

"Thanks, I guess," Shinsou said once Izuku had finished his short rant.

"It's no problem, I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku introduced himself.

"All Might already told you my name, so no point in introducing myself, but nice to meet you," Shinsou responded.

"For our final match, we have Team C as the heroes vs Team J as the villains!" All Might announced, causing Shinsou to leave the observation room.

"Did we miss all the matches while we were talking?" Izuku asked, disappointed.

"Oh yeah, I guess we did," Uraraka confirmed.

Izuku decided to pay close attention to this match to make up for missing the other two matches.

"Your five minutes are up, begin!" All Might shouted from the front of the room five minutes later.

The cameras showed that Yaouyarozu and Shinsou were just calmly walking through the building, looking for the bomb with no worries. Once they reached the sixth floor, where the bomb was this round, they heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

Shinsou entered first and asked the two villains a simple question, "Do you want to lose?"

"Of course no-" Kirishima started before suddenly stopping.

"No? Why-" Kaminari started, only to stop as well.

"Too bad, take these and wrap yourselves up so you can't escape," Shinsou commanded as he threw each one of them a roll of capture tape.

Once the two had tied themselves up, Shinsou walked up to the bomb and touched it, earning his team the second objective.

"Team C wins and becomes the first team to complete both objectives, please come back for an analysis of the match!" All Might announced.

Shinsou looked towards the camera and smiled at Izuku, before realizing he just looked weird and nobody would be able to tell who he was trying to smile at.

Once Shinsou, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Yaouyorozu returned, All Might asked, "Can anyone tell me who the MVP was?"

"It was obviously Shinsou because he managed to defeat both the villains and capture the bomb without hurting anyone or causing any collateral damage," Izuku explained.

"Very good! People sometimes forget that heroes are supposed to cause as little damage to villains as needed in order to capture them," All Might stated.

-Line Break-

Bakugo sneezed, which was impressive considering he was out cold and wouldn't wake up for another three hours. Even if people had gotten more durable since quirks started developing, falling 13 meters still causes quite a bit of damage.

**-Line Break-**

**So, everyone said to just do Izuku's fight.**

**Bakugo and Izuku will not be fighting for quite some time, actually, I know exactly when they're going to fight, and I think you guys might enjoy it, or you might hate it.**

**Bakugo's arrogance and his refusal to acknowledge the concept of other people being capable of defeating him has grabbed him by the neck and tossed him out of a fourth floor window.**

**I will definitely be completely rewriting the end of chapter 4 and beginning of chapter 5 (I want to include more details, those parts were kinda rushed)**

**I've finished this chapter and only two reviews have come in for the previous chapter (both saying to only do Izuku's fight) so I don't have anything to add.**

**There will be no long term consequences of Bakugo being defenestrated besides a burning hatred of Uraraka.**

**You'll notice that I have officially tagged this as IzuOcha, but they won't be getting together very soon.**

**Please leave any comments or suggestions in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, I've gone over your results from the battle trial yesterday, you should have an analysis of your performance on your desk," Aizawa started, "You can look at those later, for now, you need to select a class president." With his announcements done, Aizawa zipped up his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"I wanna do it!"

"You extras better pick me!"

"Being class president would make me sparkle so much brighter!"

"Wanting to be the class president is not the same as being qualified!" Iida suddenly shouted, "I propose we vote!"

"But wouldn't most of us just vote for ourselves?" Kirishima asked.

"Which is why the student receiving the most points will be the best suited for the job!" Iida defended.

-Line Break-

Momo Yaoyorozu: 3

Iida Tenya: 2

"Thank you for electing me to be your president," Yaoyorozu started, "I promise I will do my best to represent this class!"

"Alright, now that you're done with that, go to lunch," Aizawa commanded.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka greeted as she sat down in front of Izuku.

"Hey, Uraraka!" Izuku greeted back as he passed her a notebook, "I brought the notebook that has Thirteen's analysis."

"Oh, thank you," Uraraka said as she took the notebook and flipped it open to the bookmarked page.

However, before she could begin reading, an alarm went off. Suddenly, everyone stood up and rushed to the door, making it impossible to move without being trampled.

Izuku quickly jumped onto the table, and Uraraka followed his lead.

"What's going on?" Uraraka asked.

"It's a level three alarm! It means someone's broken in!" somebody shouted from the crowd.

Spotting a window on the other side of the cafeteria, Izuku charged up and teleported onto the ledge of the window. Looking out, he saw most of his teachers facing down a large crowd of people all holding cameras or microphones. It was the press.

Looking around quickly, Izuku charged up and teleported onto the table in the middle of the room and started charging for another teleportation. This time, he didn't have a destination, allowing the electricity to from until he was glowing enough to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! It's just the media!" Izuku started once everyone was looking at him, "Calm down before you hurt someone!"

Immediately, the people closest to the windows looked out to check his statement. Izuku took this chance to stop charging his quirk and allowed the energy to dissipate into the air around him, like it usually did when he released it without teleporting.

"He's right, the teachers are talking to them right now," one student said.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Deku," Uraraka greeted as she caught up to Izuku once classes had ended that day.

"Oh, hey, Uraraka," Izuku responded.

"That was really cool in there, you were glowing really brightly," Uraraka started, "what else can your electricity do?"

"Well, as far as I know, giving off light is the only thing it can do outside my body," Izuku explained, "Inside my body, it can teleport me and enhance me, but I don't know if it can do anything else."

"I've been meaning to ask by the way, why don't you just teleport home?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, I run home for exercise, the strength enhancement part of my quirk breaks my bones if I put too much energy into it, but the more muscle I have, the higher that limit is," Izuku explained.

"Oh, wow, you run all the way home?" Uraraka questioned, "I thought you just took a different train from me. That's really impressive Deku."

"T-thanks," Izuku stuttered.

"Oh, do you mind if I join you? I may not need extra muscles for my quirk, but I do need to increase my stamina," Uraraka requested.

"Uh, sure, but wouldn't you have to run in another direction to get home?" Izuku asked.

"Oh yeah," Uraraka said, disappointedly, "Bye, Deku."

"See ya tomorrow, Uraraka!" Izuku responded.

After that, they both started running home. In the same direction.

"Oh, I guess we're not splitting up yet," Uraraka cheered.

"Yeah, I guess not," Izuku said, smiling.

Half an hour later, Uraraka stopped running, out of breath and exhausted.

"This is where I'm staying," Uraraka explained when Izuku stopped beside her.

"Oh, this isn't that far from my place, I'm only going to be running another five minutes before I get home," Izuku informed her.

"How are you not as tired as I am?" Uraraka asked, upset she didn't have as much stamina as her green-haired friend.

"I only found out about the strength enhancement part of my quirk about a month before the entrance exam, so I've been training as much as I can since then to increase my limits, and before that, I'd been doing lots of stamina training to decrease my cool down between teleports," Izuku explained.

"Hmm, well then I guess I'm gonna have to catch up," Uraraka said, determined to get stronger, "But for now, I'm going to go inside and rest, see ya tomorrow Deku!"

"Bye, Uraraka!" Izuku responded before continuing to run in the direction of his house.

When Izuku got home, he immediately set exercising.

He did as many bench presses as he could, then he lowered the weight and repeated the process. Once he couldn't lift the bar, he did the same thing with dumbbells, but he did squats with those instead of bench presses.

-Line Break-

Izuku woke up at six the next morning to exercise.

He ran through his morning exercises as usual, starting by stretching for a few minutes before moving on to the same weight training he did at night.

When he finished, he went downstairs and ate breakfast before running to school.

-Line Break-

**So, this one is a bit of a shorter chapter, but the next chapter will cover the entire USJ, so it'll be a bit longer.**

**So, I don't remember if I explicitly said this, but Izuku's One for All in this story is 5x stronger than his One for All in canon because of his energy-based quirk.**

**I'm using this post to determine Izuku and All Might's power: qwertybobberson Tumblr com/post/190247185379/the-power-of-one-for-all**

**Replace the spaces with dots.**

**Thanks for reading, please review/comment**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, today we'll be doing rescue training," Aizawa announced as he entered the class, "We're going to a special facility where you'll be monitored by All Might, a special guest, and myself."

"Yeah! Rescue training!" Uraraka shouted.

"Why do I need to learn to save extras? Just teach me to beat the villains!"

"I, for one, am glad UA is teaching us all the facets of heroism!"

"Everybody shut up," Aizawa interrupted, "put on either some gym clothes or your costumes and get to the bus."

-Line Break-

"Everybody, please line up in a single file line to get on the bus!" Iida commanded.

"This isn't that type of bus, Iida," Yaoyorozu commented.

Iida slumped over and sighed in disappointment before boarding the bus. Once everyone was on the bus, Asui turned to Shinsou.

"Hey Midoriya, I like to say what's on my mind, your quirk seems like a weaker version of All Might's," she said.

"O-oh! I guess so? I mean, strength enhancement quirks aren't very uncommon, a lot of heroes have quirks that can make them stronger," Izuku responded.

"I think they're pretty cool, a lot better than just hardening anyway," Kirishima interjected.

"I think your quirk is pretty cool too," Izuku argued, "You can survive falls from higher areas, take more hits, and defend civilians!"

"If you wanna talk about flashy quirks-" Kaminari started.

"My quirk is clearly the flashiest," Aoyoma interrupted.

"Flashy doesn't mean bright, you damn aristocrat! My quirk is the best, and I'm going to be the number one hero!" Bakugo shouted.

"I think your fight with Uraraka was one of the shortest and most one-sided fights we saw," Kaminari rebutted.

"Everyone shut up, we're here!" Aizawa announced.

Everyone filed off of the bus and into the large building they had stopped in front of. Stepping inside, they were greeted by the pro hero Thirteen standing in front of them, while terrains of all kinds dotted the background.

Izuku watched as Aizawa whispered something to Thirteen and held up three fingers.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or as I like to call it, the USJ!" Thirteen announced, "This facility was created to allow students to practise saving civilians from disasters! But first, I have something to say, or two things… three? Four! Maybe five..."

"It's Thirteen! She's my favorite hero!" Uraraka exclaimed.

Everyone else watched on in confusion as Thirteen started counting on their fingers.

"Ok, it's seventeen things! Final number! No, wait, it's Eighteen, or nineteen."

Suddenly, a black portal opened in the center of the plaza.

"Oh, are we already starting? Was thirteen supposed to be distracting us? Maybe it was a test, and we were supposed to start rescuing people as soon as we walked in? Did we all fail already?" Izuku asked.

"What are you talking about, Midoriya?" Aizawa questioned.

"There's a portal there!" Izuku answered.

Turning around, Aizawa saw the portal spitting out people.

"This isn't a part of the exercise today," Aizawa revealed, "Those are villains!"

"Shouldn't there be an alarm going off then?" Todoroki asked.

"They must have disabled it," Aizawa guessed, "Kaminari, use your radio to contact the school! Midoriya, if that fails, teleport to the school and tell the principal!"

"It's not working! My signal is being blocked too!" Kaminari announced once he had tried activating his radio.

"Midoriya! Start charging! Thirteen, evacuate the rest!" Aizawa demanded.

"Aizawa-sensei! You can't fight them all at once! Your fighting style is more suited for one-on-one fights!" Izuku said.

"No hero is a one-trick pony, Midoriya," Aizawa called back before jumping into the center plaza to fight.

Izuku activated One for All so he would charge faster, and then he started charging to teleport.

"You heard Eraserhead!" Thirteen shouted, "We need to leave!"

The class began running towards the doors, when a villain made entirely of mist appeared in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Kurogiri, and I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't let you leave just yet," the villain informed them, "We need some witnesses for All Might's downfall."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think we need you to let us air head?!" Bakugo shouted as he rocketed up to the villain and let an explosion loose in the area where his face should have been. At the same time, Kirishima ran forward and tried to punch his torso. Both attacks hit mist, and nothing happened.

"That was close, you students really are the best," Kurogiri commented.

"Get away from the students!" Thirteen shouted as she began sucking Kurogiri into a black hole.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kurogiri said before forming portals in front of himself and behind Thirteen.

Suddenly, Kurogiri noticed that one of the students was surrounded by electricity.

"What are you doing? Planning a surprise attack?" Kurogiri asked as he opened a portal below Izuku.

Before gravity could pull Izuku into the portal, he vanished.

"Yeah!" Kaminari shouted, "He's gonna get backup!"

"It'll be such a shame when that backup gets here, only to find twenty-one dead bodies," Kurogiri sighed before opening a large portal under all the students.

Everyone, seeing a large portal opening up beneath them, scrambled to get away before it could swallow them. Unfortunately, only Jirou, Iida, Shoji, Mina, Sato, and Sero managed to avoid being portaled away.

-Line Break-

Izuku started running as soon as he appeared in his homeroom, not even turning One for All off. He needed to tell the principal as soon as possible so he could get back and help his friends. He reached the principal's office in two minutes and burst through the door. Seeing the principal at his desk, he quickly explained, "There are villains attacking the USJ, they've blocked off communication, and they claim they've come to kill All Might!"

"Oh? That's quite concerning. Tell me, do you think they can do it?" Nezu asked.

"I don't know, they brought a lot of people, but I don't know how strong any of them are, or what their quirks are," Izuku started, "But I doubt they would have come if they didn't think they could actually do it."

"I see, I'll send everyone here to help with that," Nezu reassured Izuku, "You can go home if you want, classes will likely be cancelled after this."

"I'm going back to the USJ!" Izuku said before starting to charge up again. He didn't have a good mental image of the USJ, but he was already close enough to Uraraka that he could use her as a teleport point.

"Yes, I supposed a hero-in-training would want to help their classmates," Nezu commented, "Good luck!"

A few moments later, Izuku vanished from the principal's office.

-Line Break-

Nothing was going well. Uraraka and Yaoyorozu had appeared in the mountain zone surrounded by villains. As soon as they appeared, the villains started closing in on them, backing them up against a wall.

Yaoyorozu quickly made a bo staff and ran into the crowd, hitting the closest person to her into the one behind him. She ducked under a crab claw that was about to hit her in the head, allowing it to hit the villain behind her instead and unbalancing the villain in front of her when his attack went farther than he expected.

Uraraka rushed into the crowd and tapped the closest person to her on the chest, causing him to start floating upwards on his next step. She then kicked the floating man into his team mates, knocking down three other villains. She then grabbed the closest person to her, making him weightless, before swinging him around and knocking out the four enemies closest to her.

Suddenly, a villain jumped down behind them from the top of the mountain. Turning around, Uraraka saw that the new villain had a knife, and she had no time to dodge as he thrust it into her shoulder.

Yoayorozu quickly retaliated by shoving him away from Uraraka and into the wall. She then hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Hearing a crash behind her, Yaoyorozu turned and saw the Izuku had appeared while she was dealing with the villain and punched one villain into the two behind him.

"Midoriya? I thought you had gone to warn the staff!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she continued smacking villains and avoiding hits.

"I did!" Izuku responded. As he teleported behind a villain and punched him into a villain that was about to punch him.

Soon, the two had defeated all the villains in the area and were looking over Uraraka, who was very pale.

"She's lost way too much blood," Yaoyorozu said worriedly as she created bandages.

"I'm blood type O, so I can donate if you can make a blood transferring device," Izuku commented.

Yaoyorozu quickly created a device that would vacuum blood out of the person on one side and give it to the person on the other side.

"Here, be careful not to donate too much, that would be bad for both of you," Yaoyorozu warned as she handed him a needle.

Izuku nodded before stabbing the needle into his wrist. Yaoyorozu stabbed the other needle into Uraraka's elbow before turning the machine on.

Izuku and Yaoyorozu watched as Uraraka's face quickly returned to a healthy shade. They then turned the machine off and removed the needles from both teens.

"Alright, we need to go to the plaza and see what's going on," Izuku said.

"Shouldn't we just stay here? We would just distract Aizawa-sensei if we went to the plaza," Yaoyorozu argued.

"The villains said they were here to beat All Might, so they probably have a trump card, and if it's as good as they think it is, Aizawa-sensei is going to need all the help he can get," Izuku reasoned.

"Allright, but let's bring Uraraka with us, I don't think it would be a good idea to leave her here with all these villains who might wake up before her," Yaoyorozu suggestd

"Alright, let's go," Izuku said as he picked up Uraraka and reenabled One for All.

The two teens started running, Izuku making sure to keep his arms as steady as possible. When they were halfway to the plaza, they ran into Shinsou, who had managed to escape from the conflagration zone.

"I managed to control some villains, and I made them tell me their plan," Shinsou said when he saw the hero course students, "They said the giant guy with the beak is called Nomu, and he's the key to beating All Might."

Suddenly, the flood zone lit up with electricity and they saw Asui leap over the water with Kaminari in her tongue.

"Alright, so if those two were in the flood zone, then they don't know what our quirks are," Izuku commented, "That'll give us an advantage!"

After a few more minutes of running, the trio made it to the plaza. Aizawa seemed to be holding his own, but they could see that the villain with hands all over him was smirking. When Aizawa went to elbow him, the hand villain simply grabbed the elbow and waited. Soon, Aizawa's elbow began to disintegrate, one layer at a time.

"You pro heroes are really impressive, but I found your tell, it's your hair!" The villain said as he laughed maniacally.

"Shigaraki, I'd suggest we hurry up, we don't know how long we have until backup arrives," Kurogiri said from beside Shigaraki.

"Ugh, I guess you're right," Shigaraki sighed, "Nomu, immobilize Eraserhead for me!"

Suddenly, the large beaked creature vanished. The students quickly found it again, it was holding Aizawa down. Aizawa quickly turned his head so he could see part of the Nomu and activated his quirk, only for the Nomu to smash his head into the ground hard enough to crack the concrete.

"Aizawa-sensei's quirk was active," Izuku whispered, "Nomu's quirk is a mutation type!"

"Before we leave, let's leave some souvenirs for the heroes to find," Shigaraki said before he rushed towards Asui, who was hiding on the other side of the plaza from Izuku, Momo, Shinsou, and Uraraka.

Shigaraki put his hand onto Asui's face, and nothing happened. Turning around, he saw that Eraserhead was erasing his quirk.

"Y'know? You're really cool Eraserhead! Nomu-" Shigaraki started, only to be cut off when the Nomu appeared right in front of him. A second later, he heard a crash as the cannonball Yaouyorozu had fired at him hit the ground, and then a few seconds after that, the sound a punch hitting flesh.

"You think you can beat me with the Nomu protecting me?" Shigaraki asked once the Nomu had moved back to restraining Aizawa, "This thing was genetically engineered to beat All Might! It has shock resistance, super strength, and super regeneration!"

When the Nomu had disappeared, Shigaraki saw that Izuku had been the one to punch it, and Shinsou was also approaching.

Izuku, deciding to try again, activated one percent of One for All and tried to punch Shigaraki. Shigaraki dodged before reaching for Izuku's hand. Seeing what Shigaraki had done to Aizawa, Izuku retracted his hand before Shigaraki could touch it.

_One percent isn't enough! Am I strong enough to use two percent? I'm going to have to try!_

Suddenly, Shigaraki reached out to touch his chest, and Izuku charged and teleported back a meter, which found him next to Shinsou.

"Try to see if you can control the Nomu and make it attack Shigaraki," Izuku suggested to Shinsou.

"Alright," Shinsou responded, "Hey, bird brain!"

"The Nomu isn't intelligent enough to respond to whatever you want to say to it, it just follows all my commands," Shigaraki taunted.

"Alright Hand Job, are you really delusional enough to think you can beat All Might?" Shinsou asked.

"What did you-" Shigaraki started.

"Command the Nomu to jump into the water where it can't hear you!" Shinsou commanded.

"Nomu, jump into the lake, make sure I can't hear you!" Shigaraki instructed tonelessly.

The Nomu got off of Aizawa and jumped into the lake of the flood zone. It landed in the middle of the lake, causing a giant wave that splashed everyone in the plaza, snapping Shigaraki out of his brainwashing.

"What the hell was that?!" Shigaraki questioned angrily, "Do you have someone who can control other players on your side?"

Shigaraki then had to jump to the side to avoid another cannonball courtesy of Yaoyorozu. This gave Asui and Kaminari, who had recovered from the side effects of his quirk, to rush past him and grab Aizawa, who they then carried up the stairs to Thirteen and the other students.

"This isn't fair! That Nomu was supposed to beat All Might! It can't be defeated by a bunch of NPCs!" Shigaraki shouted as he began scratching his neck.

As Shigaraki was ranting about the unfairness of competent children, Uraraka was waking up.

"What happened?" She asked Yaoyorozu.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Yaoyorozu asked back.

"Getting stabbed," Uraraka said bluntly.

As Yaoyorozu explained what had happened since she had passed out, Shigaraki got bored of ranting and charged at Izuku.

With two percent of One for All enhancing his reflexes, Izuku was able to teleport behind Shigaraki and throw a punch, knocking the villain forward and onto the ground. He rushed forward to restrain him, but a portal opened up in front of him and he found himself deposited next to Shinsou.

While he was protecting Shigaraki, Kurogiri also created a portal under where he had seen the Nomu land and brought it back to the plaza.

Suddenly, a giant wave of ice shot through the plaza and froze the Nomu as soon as it hit the ground, while Bakugo shot through the plaza from the other side and tackled Kurogiri to the ground before placing a palm over the metal suit Kurogiri was wearing.

Shigaraki stood up and started rushing Bakugo, only to be punched in the side by two different people, both enhanced punches throwing him into a wall and cracking it.

Kirishima had been close behind Bakugo and had joined Izuku in attacking Shigaraki while he was focused on freeing Kurogiri.

"You need to learn to keep up, shitty hair!" Bakugo shouted from atop the warp quirk user.

"Not all of us can fly, Bakugo!" Kirishima rebutted.

"Ugh! There are too many of you! Nomu! Get up and free Kurogiri!" Shigaraki shouted as he recovered from the attack.

The Nomu broke through the ice and rushed over to Kurogiri, but before he could free him, he was once again frozen in ice. He quickly broke free, but it gave Bakugo enough time to get off of Kurogiri and out of range of the Nomu.

"Alright, Nomu, kill the green haired one first!" Shigaraki commanded.

Thinking quickly, Yaoyorozu fired another cannonball at Shigaraki to force the Nomu to protect him.

"Ugh, I'll kill you myself, and then Nomu can kill your friends!" Shigaraki shouted at Yaoyorozu.

Shigaraki rushed at Yaoyorozu, and started reaching for her face, only for Izuku to teleport behind him, grab him by the neck, and throw him at the wall.

"Uraraka! You're awake!" Izuku noticed.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, Deku!" Uraraka responded.

"If I get you to the Nomu, do you think you can use your quirk on him?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," Uraraka confirmed.

Izuku quickly picked her up and ran behind the Nomu. As soon as he stopped, Uraraka reached out and tapped the Nomu, removing its weight. Izuku then ran back to Yaoyorozu and put Uraraka down.

"Thanks, he should be taken out of the fight as soon as he tries to take a step," Izuku said.

Suddenly, Kirishima ran up to the Nomu and punched it, sending it about three meters into the air.

_My quirk feels weird, _Uraraka thought, _I don't feel as nauseous as I expected. I'd feel better if that Nomu was a few feet higher, though._

As soon as the thought entered her mind, the Nomu started rising, as though gravity was pulling it up instead of down.

_What? Did I do that? Uh, stop! _Uraraka thought, and the Nomu stopped rising. _Can I control the direction of gravity now? When did that happen? _

"You brats!" Shigaraki screamed as he rushed at Kirishima, who hardened in preparation for an attack. Shigaraki put his fingers on Kirishima, only to find that his quirk wasn't working as quickly as it usually did on flesh. Before he could figure out why, he was punched in the face by a hardened fist, breaking his nose.

Shigaraki then switched focus to Bakugo, and started rushing at him, only for a giant beam of explosions to start flying towards him. "I've been wanting to try that for a while!" Bakugo shouted.

"Ah! I can't tell which of you brats is the most annoying!" Shigaraki shouted before rushing towards Uraraka.

Thinking quickly, Uraraka punched Shigaraki, and he flew backwards and was embedded into the wall again. Uraraka also noticed that her arm was in excruciating pain, and looking down, it looked broken. _Since when can I do that? _

Izuku had also noticed that Uraraka's arm was broken. _Oh crap, I forgot about One for All! Did it think I wanted to transfer it to Uraraka? I did willingly give her my DNA! But One for All doesn't feel any weaker. All Might told me he could feel a difference in One for All as soon as it was transferred to me. Do we both have it now?_

Suddenly, the doors to the USJ slammed open. "Have no fear! For I am here!" All Might shouted. He quickly rushed through the USJ, planning on knocking out all the villains and depositing his students at the entrance, only to find that all the villains had been defeated and his students were making their way to the plaza one their own.

When he returned to the plaza, he saw that one villain was buried in a wall and another was floating in the air, unable to move.

"I hear you came to defeat me! How were you planning on that when you couldn't even beat my students?" All Might asked.

"Ugh! Your students cheated!" Shigaraki complained, "My Nomu is unusable thanks to them! Kurogiri, get us out of here!"

Kurogiri created a portal for himself and Shigaraki to escape through, but Shigaraki was stuck in the wall this time.

"I can't get out of this wall! I'm going to kill that gravity psychic one!" Shigaraki shouted, "Kurogiri, get sensei!"

"If that's what you want, he likely won't be able to free you until later today," Kurogiri said before stepping through the portal.

-Line Break-

Ambulances and Recovery Girl showed up at the USJ half an hour later.

"Hello dearies, was anybody hurt?" Recovery Girl asked as she stepped out of the ambulance.

"Umm, I got stabbed, and I think my arm is broken," Uraraka admitted.

Recovery Girl kissed her forehead, sapping her energy and healing her. "You should be all better now," not worried about blood loss or infection, since her quirk considered fixing those healing.

Recovery Girl then moved on to healing other students.

Meanwhile, Izuku was talking to All Might.

"I think I might have accidentally given One for All to Uraraka," Izuku confessed.

"Huh? How did this happen?" Yagi asked.

"Well, she got stabbed and lost some blood, so Yaoyorozu made a blood transfusion device and I gave her some of my blood," Izuku explained, "And then, when she punched Shigaraki, she broke her arm, but One for All doesn't feel any weaker for me than it did before I gave her the blood."

"Well, we'll have to have Recovery Girl measure your Quirk factor, if that's still the same by the time we get back to UA, then I think it would be safe to say that it duplicated, rather than transferring," Yagi said, "Either way, we're going to have to explain One for All to her."

"Yagi, we have a problem," a detective said as he approached All Might.

"Oh, hey, Tsukauchi, what's wrong?" Yagi asked.

"Shigaraki disappeared from the patrol car we put him in. We think Kurogiri warped him back to their base," the detective explained.

"We need to find a way to defend against warping quirks," Yagi sighed.

-Line Break-

"You're right, One for All hasn't gotten any weaker," Recovery Girl said as she looked over the quirk factor test results, "It seems the One for All didn't know whether to transfer because the DNA transfer was willing or to stay with you because you didn't intend to transfer the quirk, so it just did both."

"That's good," Izuku said, "I was worried I wouldn't have a quirk anymore."

"Well, you wouldn't have lost both quirks, just One for All," Yagi pointed out.

"Doesn't One for All combine with whatever quirks somebody has and pass it on as well?" Izuku asked.

"Not as far as I know, I'm pretty sure One for All only passes on power and itself," Yagi explained.

How much would you bet on that All Might?

"You should probably get your friends and explain what's going on," Recovery Girl suggested, "You should probably bring her here so Yagi can help."

"Alright, I'll go get her now!" Izuku shouted before beginning to charge up. A minute later, he was gone.

Recovery Girl turned to Yagi when Izuku left. "There's something you should know about the Nomu. It had multiple quirks."

"What? Are you sure?" Yagi asked.

"Yes, the kids said Shigaraki told them, and the scans of the Nomu's DNA and brain backed it up," Recovery Girl confirmed, "It has very powerful shock absorption, strength enhancing, and regeneration quirks. What's more, Shigaraki told the kids it was engineered to kill you."

"Huh, I'm impressed that the kids managed to beat it. They didn't even have Aizawa or Thirteen's help, they really deserve to be here," Yagi said, and then after a pause, "Do you really think All for One is back?"

-Line Break-

Izuku appeared in front of Uraraka's apartment and walked in. Approaching the receptionist, he asked, "Hey, could you tell me which room Uraraka Ochako is in?"

"Yeah, it's on the third floor, room 304," the receptionist told him.

"Thanks," Izuku said as he walked to the stairs. Once he reached the third floor, he began looking for room 304. Fortunately for him, it was the second door on the right, so he didn't have to search for long. Once he found it, he knocked and waited.

A few seconds later, Uraraka opened the door.

"Deku? What are you doing here?" Uraraka asked.

"Umm, I need you to come back to UA with me," Izuku said, "I can explain more when we're there."

"Ok," Uraraka said as she stepped out of her apartment, "Can we take the train though? I don't think I have enough energy to run right now."

"Yeah, All Might is waiting for us anyway, so we need to get there quickly," Izuku said.

"Wait, All Might? Why do we need to talk to him?" Uraraka asked.

"I can't really explain here, sorry," Izuku apologized.

"Alright," Uraraka said, confused.

-Line Break-

Izuku and Uraraka walked through the doors of the nurse's office fifteen minutes later.

"All Might told me to take you to Gym Gamma when you got here," Recovery Girl said once she saw who was there.

"What's going on?" Uraraka asked.

"That's for Midoriya and All Might to explain," Recovery Girl answered.

Once they reached Gym Gamma, they found Yagi waiting inside.

"Where's All Might?" Uraraka asked.

"I am here!" Yagi shouted as he activated One for All for a few seconds.

"All Might?! Why are you skinny?" Uraraka asked, shocked.

"My quirk is the reason I usually looks so strong, it multiplies my strength by about sixty times," Yagi explained, "And now, you have a version of it."

"... What?" Uraraka asked, more confused than before.

"My quirk is called One for All, it's a power stockpiling quirk that can be passed from generation to generation, I'm the eighth user, and Midoriya is the ninth," Yagi explained, "The quirk is transferred when one user intentionally gives another person their DNA."

"But, when would I have received… you mean Deku's blood?" Uraraka asked, "Is that why I broke my arm when I punched Shigaraki? Is that why I can control the direction of gravity now?"

"Probably, One for All has been known to mutate it's holders original quirk," Yagi said.

"Woah, so how does Deku use it without breaking his bones? And why was my punch so much stronger than his? Does it get stronger each time it gets passed on?"

"It does, but your version of One for All is likely about as powerful as Midoriya's, he just only uses one percent of it, so he doesn't break his bones," Yagi explained.

"Actually, I figured out I was strong enough to use two percent during the villain attack," Izuku corrected from the side.

"Alright, but why are we in Gym Gamma?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, we're going to see if you can learn to use less of One for All today," Yagi explained.

"Alright, I'll learn to use just one percent!" Uraraka declared.

"I'd suggest using it at one hundred percent to see what it feels like, that way you can gauge how much is one percent," Yagi suggested.

"But didn't I use one hundred percent against Shigaraki?" Uraraka questioned.

"Probably not, your body probably put a subconscious limit on One for All so you wouldn't kill him," Yagi said.

"Alright, one hundred percent punch than!"

Uraraka walked up to a rock, felt for One for All's core, activated it, and punched the rock. Like when Izuku did the same, the rock flew through the wall of the gym and through most of the forest behind it. And just like Izuku's attempt, it broke her arm.

Recovery Girl quickly rushed over to Uraraka and healed her so she could try again.

Uraraka walked to another rock and allowed One for All to flow through her body again, but this time she shot off the flow from the quirk's core to her body once one percent had leaked out. Once she was sure One for All wouldn't let more energy out, she threw a punch. The rock cracked, and Uraraka's arm didn't break.

"Yeah! I got it!" Uraraka cheered.

"Good job Uraraka!" Izuku congratulated her.

"Wait, can I teleport too?" Uraraka asked.

"No, that's just the quirk I was born with," Izuku explained.

"Oh yeah, how am I going to explain this to everyone?" Uraraka asked.

"Quirks can mutate in times of stress," Recovery Girl said, "You can use that to explain it, but you'll need to tie gravity manipulation with super strength."

"Objects have kinetic energy when they move, you can say your quirk gives you the option to either change the direction of gravity or sap the kinetic energy gravity is giving the object," Izuku suggested.

"That works, thanks," Uraraka said.

"Anyway, I'm going to leave," Yagi interrupted, "But you two are free to stay here and spar if you want, you'll probably wanna start training harder if you wanna win the sports festival."

"Thanks All Might," Uraraka responded, "But I'm really tired from Recovery Girl's healing, so I'm going to go home now."

"Alright, that makes sense after the day you've had," Yagi conceded, "And call me Yagi when I'm like this, I don't want people finding out."

"Ok, bye, Yagi-sensei!" Uraraka said as she left Gym Gamma.

**-Line Break-**

**Ok, so this was a long chapter, it's about 4700 words.**

**Next chapter: class 1-A training for the Sports Festival.**

**I really like stories where Uraraka gets One for All, so I did this.**

**I spent all of yesterday planning the entire story, so chapters should be released more often now! Maybe…**

**Do you guys want the quirks hidden inside One for All to come out sooner?**

**Please leave a review/comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

Uraraka had decided to join Izuku in his training so she could become strong enough to control more of One for All.

_This was a mistake! _Uraraka thought halfway through kilometer fifteen. Apparently, Izuku's training was more intensive on their days off than the half-hour runs to and from school.

-Flashback-

"_Hey, Deku, what do you do for training?" Uraraka asked the green-haired boy._

"_Well, since school is canceled after the attack, I'll probably do my weekend workout," Izuku decided, "The first part is a twenty-kilometer run-"_

"_Wait, how many?" _

"_-And I got some sets of gym clothes that have slots to put weights on last weekend, so I'm probably going to try those out. Although, I should probably try it with just twenty kilograms to start with-"_

"'_Just' twenty? 'To start with'?"_

"_And then I'll do the max-out exercises I usually do-"_

"_More strength training?"_

"_And then I'll practice some parkour-"_

"_Oh, that's not so bad."_

"_But maybe I should try wearing forty kilograms while I do that? I'm not going to be doing it as long as I'm going to be running, so that should be fine-"_

"_None of this is fine, Deku."_

"_And then I'll go to the dojo I've been attending and spar with whoever's there for an hour or two-"_

"_Oh! You go to a dojo? What martial arts do you do?"_

"_Oh, they just teach general fighting tactics and let us adapt them for use with our quirks."_

"_Anyway, I was asking because I want to join you tomorrow! You've had One for All so much longer than me, so I need to catch up!"_

"_That's great! It'll be fun to train with a friend!"_

_-End Flashback-_

_At least he didn't suggest I wear the weighted gym clothes too, _Uraraka thought, _He doesn't seem like he's having an easy time with this._

True to her words, Izuku wasn't doing much better than her, his feet were very obviously being moved by pure determination, rather than any energy his body actually had. They were both running about 4 meters per second, about half of their top speeds. At this rate, they would be done in about twenty minutes.

-Line Break-

Thirty minutes later, they reached Izuku's house again. They had run ten kilometers to UA and then back again, and Uraraka had not enjoyed it.

"Alright, we're done with part one," Izuku said cheerfully, "Now, onto weights!"

_How did he do that with twenty extra kilograms? _Uraraka wondered as she collapsed onto a couch.

"You can wait on the couch while I remove these weights," Izuku offered as he headed for the stairs.

_I have a friend in my house! _Izuku panicked. This_ hasn't happened since Kaachan decided being likable was overrated!_

Hurrying to his room, he quickly removed the weights from the slots in the suit. As he ran back down the stairs, he asked, "Hey, Uraraka, do you know how much weight you can bench press without your quirk?"

"I don't know, I've never checked before," Uraraka responded.

"Ok, we're going to put all the weights on the bar and see if either of us can lift it without the bar, if either of us can, they will do as many reps as they can, and then we'll decrease the weight, if neither of us can, we'll decrease the weight," Izuku explained as he led her to the room he had put all his weight lifting equipment in.

Walking to the bench press machine, he put one hundred kilograms of weights onto the bar and turned to Uraraka.

"You can go first," Izuku offered.

"Alright, I can do this!" Uraraka declared as she slid onto the chair below the bar.

Uraraka lifted her hands to the bar and pushed up. The bar didn't budge. She tried harder. The bar didn't budge. She tried her hardest. She bar didn't budge.

"I can't do it..." Uraraka sighed as she slid off the chair to allow Izuku to try.

"That's fine, I don't think I can do it either," Izuku reassured his only friend.

After saying this, Izuku slid into the chair and lifted his hands to try. To his surprise, it moved. It moved very slowly, and he felt as though his arms would give out any moment, but it moved. Izuku did one rep and then went for another. Halfway up, this time, the bar started falling.

"So I can do one of those now," Izuku said as he stood up from the machine.

"So much for not being able to do one," Uraraka pouted playfully.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't yesterday!" Izuku apologized.

"It's fine," Uraraka laughed, "It's not your fault you're stronger than me."

"Well..." Izuku started.

"Anyway, let's try this again!" Uraraka said as she removed five kilograms from each side of the machine.

She still couldn't lift it.

She cheered when she could lift eighty kilograms.

-Time Skip-

An hour later, Izuku and Uraraka were done, and Uraraka was confident she couldn't lift a paperclip anymore.

"Alright, now we're going to do the same thing, but with squats!" Izuku declared.

Uraraka's legs gave out.

-Time Skip-

After another hour, they had finished the squats, and Uraraka had noticed one thing: Izuku wasn't only stronger and faster than her, he also more stamina.

Uraraka tried to stand and walk to the table where Izuku was placing some food, only to stumble into a wall. _A lot more stamina._

"Hey, Deku, where's your mom?" Uraraka asked once she'd made her way to the table.

"Oh, she's at work right now," Izuku explained as he finished setting the table, "She probably won't be home before you go home."

"Ok," Uraraka said before taking a bite of the plate Izuku had put in front of her, "You made Mochi!"

"Y-yeah, I hope that's ok with you, we don't really have much else right now, one of us is going to have to go shopping soon," Izuku quickly explained.

"I love Mochi! And this tastes better than most restaurants I've tried!" Uraraka exclaimed as she stared at the food in wonder. _Strong, kind, smart, and he can cook amazing Mochi? I'm going to marry- I'm not going to finish that though. Nope. That thought wasn't going anywhere. I never had that though!_

_-_Nope-

"Alright, parkour shouldn't be that bad," Uraraka claimed as she put weights into her gym clothes. She had decided to try it for the parkour, after all, Izuku had gotten One for All a month before the entrance exam, so she did have three months of catching up to do.

Walking in, they saw obstacles sinking into the ground as others took their place. The owner of this gym had a stone controlling quirk, so he kept the courses changing at all times to force the visitors to react quickly.

-Time Skip-

Apparently obstacles flying out of the ground made parkour harder, and so did wearing forty kilograms. Uraraka walked out of the gym an hour later with more bruises than she could count. Izuku had done much better, which was unsurprising since he had been coming to this gym for ten years.

"I think we should skip the dojo for today," Izuku suggested, "The weighted clothing was a lot more tiring than I expected. We'll have to wear those when running to and from school to get used to them."

"Alright, I'm going to take the train home. Bye, Deku," Uraraka decided.

"See you in school tomorrow," Izuku called before starting to charge for a teleport. He didn't want to walk home either.

-Time Skip-

Izuku walked into class the next morning, only to see his phone float out of his pocket and into Ashido's hands.

"Thanks, Toru!" Ashido shouted as she grabbed the phone and opened it up.

"W-what are you doing?" Izuku asked, confused.

"We're starting a class-wide group chat!" Ashido explained, "So, we need everybody's number!"

"O-oh, that's-" Izuku started.

"What the hell are you doing with my phone, raccoon eyes?!" Bakugo questioned angrily when his phone also got stolen.

"I'm adding you to the class group chat!" Ashido explained.

"Why the hell would I want to be in a group chat with you extras?!" Bakugo shouted.

"I think a group chat would be pretty manly," Kirishima announced from next to him.

Eventually, the entire class had arrived and subsequently had their phones stolen so they could be added to the group chat.

"Alright, listen up," Aizawa commanded as he entered the classroom. His elbow was wrapped, but he seemed otherwise fine after the USJ attack, "First of all, your fight's not over."

"More villains?" someone asked.

"No, if there were more villains, we wouldn't be sending fifteen-year-old children to fight them," Aizawa deadpanned, "I'm talking about the Sports Festival, it's in two weeks."

"Should we be doing that so soon after the villains broke in?" Jirou asked.

"The principal claims that the sports festival will show that we aren't shaken by this attack, and we will have extra security this year," Aizawa explained, "Second of all, Hound Dog would like to tell you that his office is open for therapy any time. Anyway, you're all dismissed."

"What's going on?" Kirishima asked when he opened the door to find that there was a large crowd waiting outside their homeroom.

"So, this is the class that's hogging all the media, huh?" A yellow-haired member of the crowd asked, "You must think you're so much better than us, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima asked.

"They're here to check out the competition, shitty hair!" Bakugo shouted as he shoved his way to the front, "There's no point though, it's not like any of them could ever beat me,"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Shinsou said from within the crowd. He hadn't really wanted to come along, the hero course students were a lot nicer than he had expected, and he was becoming friends with some of them, but the yellow-haired kid had dragged every person he could find to 1-A's door in an attempt to intimidate them.

That said, Bakugo was the kind of person he hated, arrogant just because his quirk was flashy, so he had to speak up.

Soon, after Bakugo had paved a way through the crowd with explosions and threats, the crowd disbanded and everybody moved to their next class.

-Time Skip-

"But you leave, I'd like to congratulate you on how well you did during the attack two days ago. You were separated, your teachers were eliminated from the fight, you were greatly outnumbered, and you still managed to defeat a villain engineered to beat me on your third full day of classes! If any of you thought you didn't deserve to be here, let that be proof of the contrary!" All Might said after their Foundational Hero Studies class that day.

"Hey, Midoriya, can I talk to you?" Shinsou asked once most of the class had left.

"Of course, Shinsou!" Izuku agreed, "What do you need?"

"I'd like to train with you," Shinsou declared, "My entire life, people told me my quirk was villainous, and I've always wanted to prove them wrong, but the USJ taught me that I couldn't just rely on it. The villains in the Conflagration Zone almost knocked me out as soon as I was dropped there, if I had reacted any slower I'd probably have died before I could ask a question. I need to get stronger, and you seem like the best person to help."

"Of course you can train with me! We're all training to be heroes, so we all need to grow stronger together!"

-Time Skip-

That weekend, Izuku and Uraraka were sparring while Shinsou was passed out in the corner of the dojo. Predictably, he wasn't as fit as either hero course students, so he had passed out half an hour after they had reached the dojo.

Uraraka started the match by rushing towards Izuku and throwing a punch, only for her feet to collapse when Izuku teleported behind her and kicked the back of her knees. When she hit the ground, she rolled over and threw her hands up, almost relieving Izuku, who had dropped to restrain her arms, of his gravity.

Uraraka then turned her own gravity upwards, allowing her to fly to the rafters, where she returned her gravity to normal. She positioned herself so she was in front of a wall, making it impossible for Izuku to teleport behind her.

Izuku teleported up, and threw a punch, forcing her to duck. As she ducked, she reached out her hand and touched Izuku's shin, activating her quirk. She quickly turned his gravity to the right, pushing him off of the rafters, before turning it back down and using One for All to multiply its force.

Izuku slammed into the ground, and immediately tried to get back up, only for Uraraka to crash into him before increasing her own gravity. Under the force of multiple times both his and Uraraka's weights, Izuku found that he couldn't stand.

They had discovered that Uraraka could channel One for All into her quirk to multiply the force of gravity. They didn't know how much it increased gravity by, but they were planning to check later that day.

"I forfeit," Izuku announced.

Uraraka released her quirk before helping Izuku up, "You're really hard to fight," Uraraka complimented once they were both standing, "It's hard to land a hit or avoid your attacks."

"You're not very easy to fight either," Izuku admitted, "One touch almost immediately ends the match."

"Geez, you two are going to be hard to beat," Shinsou said from his corner, "I'm not looking forward to fighting either of you in the tournament."

"Don't worry, you'll get better at fighting soon!" Izuku reassured him. Shinsou had lost his matches very quickly, even when neither party was allowed to use their quirks.

"Yeah, I know," Shinsou agreed, "But for now, I'm going to go slip into a coma, this training regime is intense."

-Line Break-

"Alright dearies, just start pushing on the machine without your quirks," Recovery Girl instructed as she turned on two machines. The machines were designed to look like bench press machines, but instead of the bar lifting, springs pushed it back down and the machine displayed how much weight the user could lift.

Izuku and Uraraka were testing how much One for All enhanced them. Yagi and Shimura, his predecessor, had both done this test. All Might's One for All multiplied his strength by 60 times when he used one hundred percent, and Shimura's One for All multiplied her strength by 35 times.

Izuku could lift 100 kilograms, while Uraraka could lift 90 kilograms.

Next, they used their quirks at one percent. Izuku got 1000 kilograms, while Uraraka got 900 kilograms.

"Alright, that's a 10 times increase per percent," Recovery Girl reported, "So, at 100 percent, you should have a 1000 times increase in your attributes."

"Wait, what exactly does One for All effect?" Uraraka asked.

"One for All enhances all your muscles, your stamina, your durability, your reflexes, and your quirk," Yagi answered.

-Line Break-

Izuku, Uraraka, and Shinsou continued training for the sports festival together. They met up every day to exercise, and as the two weeks came to a close, Uraraka and Shinsou decided that their progress was worth the intensity of Izuku's training regime.

Shinsou was slowly catching up to the two hero course students, while Uraraka was slowly catching up to Izuku, whose strength was also slowly increasing.

**-Line Break-**

**So, almost all the reviews I had on the last chapter asked me to have Izuku and Ochako react differently to One for All, and the suggestion I like the most was to have Ochako learn to use more of One for All quicker, while Izuku gained access to the quirks quicker.**

**I don't know if I'm going to do this, but this actually fits really well with a headcanon I have: I think Ochako is someone who gains muscle really easily, because as far as we know, she didn't do the extensive training Izuku did, but their speeds were nearly identical during the Quirk Apprehension Tests.**

**A lot of you asked about the inconsistency of Izuku's lightning when he teleports, this is because he needs almost no time to charge for a teleport that takes him across a room, so nobody would see the lightning surrounding him before he vanished.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be the first event of the Sports Festival. Does anyone have suggestions to replace the race? I'm thinking of doing a paintball fight right now.**

**Please comment/review with any feedback, suggestions, or ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Bakugo," Todoroki started, "You claim you want to be a hero, but you act just like Endeavour."

"What? Are you trying to say I'm always going to be one sport below you?!" Bakugo accused.

"That's not what I was getting at, but I did come over here to challenge you, so I will beat you," Todoroki announced.

Maybe some context would help. Class 1-A had just finished changing into their gym uniforms for the Sports Festival, and they were now waiting in the waiting room for the announcer to call them out to the field.

"AND HERE COMES THE CLASS THAT DEFEATED VILLAINS CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO KILL ALL MIGHT! CLASS 1-A!" Present Mic screamed, giving them the cue to enter the field.

"And then we have class 1-B! Followed by classes C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, and K!"

"Hey, what the hell? Why does class 1-A get a super long introduction?" A business course student complained.

"It's because we're better than you, ya damn extra!" Bakugo answered.

"And our announcer for the first year's sports festival: Midnight!" Present Mic announced as Midnight spun a wheel.

"Before we begin, let's hear a word from our student representative: Ochako Uraraka!" Midnight started.

"W-what?" Uraraka asked, "I have to give a speech?"

"Come up here," Midnight commanded as she pulled Uraraka onto the raised platform and handed her the microphone.

"Uhh, hello everyone!" Uraraka started.

_I don't know what to say! They didn't warn me about this! _She panicked, _Ok, just calm down, what would Deku say?_

"Most of us are here to train to be heroes to somebody. Even the Support course and business course, but they're here to help the heroes who save civilians! So let's all try out hardest! Plus Ultra!"

Uraraka then quickly gave the microphone back to Midnight before rejoining her class.

"Alright, the first event of this year's tournament is an obstacle course!" Midnight announced as the wheel came to a stop, "You must pass through all of the checkpoints to win, so no teleporting to the finish line! Start!"

Immediately, most of the students started running for the entrance to the race, causing a blockade that prevented most people from getting through. Izuku powered up One for All and jumped, allowing him to see the ground in front of the crowd, and teleported to the other side of the choke point.

As soon as he appeared, he felt the temperature drop. Looking back as he started running, he saw that Todoroki had frozen most of the other competitors to the ground.

"It seems Todoroki has started off aggressively, trying to freeze everyone to the ground!" Present Mic commentated, "But it seems most of class 1-A dodged!"

"Class 1-A learned something when they were attacked," Aizawa explained, "They learned not to hesitate."

"You're not gonna stop me that easily, Half-n-Half!" Izuku heard Bakugo scream.

Suddenly, the three of them felt the ground shaking and saw the zero point robots from the entrance exam walking around in front of them.

The temperature dropped again, this time a lot more than the times before, so Izuku teleported to the side, barely avoiding a glacier that shot past him and froze half the robots in place.

_Why would he make it easier to pass by the robots before he reached them? He has to know freezing them this early would help me keep my lead. Maybe it's a trap? _Izuku wondered. He could vaguely hear Present Mic saying something, but he decided to focus on avoiding the trap before paying attention.

Deciding not to risk moving between the robots, Izuku teleported to the top of the first one and started jumping from one robot to the next. He quickly noticed that each robot began falling almost as soon as he landed on them.

_Did he freeze them in a way that made them unstable? Would they have started falling on me if I had run between them?_

"Oh! It seems Todoroki's frozen robot trap has caught some victims!" Present Mic announced.

"Hey! If that had been anyone else, they would have been crushed!" Kirishima shouted as he burst out from below a robot.

"Hey! If that had been anyone else, they would have been crushed!" A silver-haired student shouted as he burst out from below a robot.

Soon, Izuku had passed all the zero pointers, and he saw another choke point, similar to the tunnel at the start of the race.

"And Midoriya is about to reach the first checkpoint!" Present Mic pointed out to the audience.

"Get back here, you worthless Deku!" Bakugo shouted from behind Izuku.

The temperature dropped again, and Bakugo screamed, "Fuck!" before a loud crash reached Izuku's ears.

"That's gotta hurt!" Present Mic commented.

Looking behind him, Izuku saw that Todoroki had created a large wall of ice right in front of Bakugo, and Bakugo had smashed into it.

"Todoroki is now in second place, while Bakugo has dropped to third!" Present Mic announced.

"I'll fucking kill you, you icy-hot bastard!" Bakugo shouted as he recovered.

"And Midoriya is the first person to enter the first checkpoint!" Present Mic exclaimed once Izuku had entered the checkpoint.

Exiting from the other side, Izuku saw a large chasm with some pillars in the middle. Deciding he didn't want to risk jumping from one pillar to another, he quickly charged up and teleported to the other side of the chasm before continuing to run.

"And Midoriya has cleared the second obstacle and is about to enter the second checkpoint!" Present Mic commentated a few seconds later, "To no one's surprise, the teleporter is getting first place in the race! And to everyone's surprise, the kid with engines on his legs is in 20th place!"

"Damnit icy-hot! If you make one more fucking wall I will-" Bakugo started after Todoroki had created another wall, preventing him from attempting the

"Please remember that this is being aired on live television," Eraserhead interrupted.

"Midoriya has now reached the final obstacle! It's a minefield, covered in an opaque gas!" Present Mic announced.

Izuku punched the air in front of him, causing a gust of wind that cleared away the gas, allowing him to see the final checkpoint: the finish line. Izuku quickly charged and teleported, winning the race.

"Midoriya won first place, but who will get second place? Bakugo or Todoroki?" Present Mic asked.

"Neither," Eraserhead answered, "Look above the minefield."

Looking towards the third obstacle, Izuku saw what Eraserhead was talking about, Uraraka was flying above the minefield.

"She took off flying as soon as the race started, and she made sure to stay high enough so that no one would notice her and knock her down," Eraserhead explained as Uraraka approached the finish line.

"We have our second-place winner!" Present Mic announced.

Izuku decided to watch the giant monitors that displayed the entire course for the audience.

_Todoroki and Bakugo can both propel themselves at about the same speed with their quirks, so the winner between them is going to be the one who can sabotage the other without slowing themself down._

Izuku watched as Bakugo and Todoroki reached and started running, or launching themselves, in Bakugo's case, across the minefield. Halfway through the minefield, Todoroki created another wall of ice, which Bakugo smashed into.

Bakugo fell onto a mine, launching him a few meters backward, and Todoroki used the chance to get ahead of him.

"It seems Todoroki is going to be our third-place winner!" Present Mic predicted.

A few moments later, Todoroki ran across the finish line, out of breath and freezing. Bakugo crossed seconds later, considerably angrier than he usually was.

A few minutes later, the rest of the students had crossed the line, and Midnight started speaking.

"Alright, now that you've finished the first event, those of you who finished in the top 41 are moving on to the next round, the cavalry battle!" Midnight announced, "The rules are simple, you will split up into teams of 2-4, and each team has a headband with a number of points equalling the sum of all its members. Your goal will be to steal as many headbands as you can! Your individual scores were determined by your ranking in the obstacle course! 41st place is worth five points, and each rank you go up, you get five more points!"

_Alright, so since I got first place, I should have a little over 200 points, _Izuku thought.

"With one exception," Midnight continued, "First place is worth 1 million points!"

Izuku looked around to see everyone grinning hungrily at him. He felt like a rabbit being hunted by a mob, each member desperate to get the pleasure of cooking and eating him.

_This is what All Might feels all the time, _Izuku realized, _Once I'm the number one hero, I'm going to have every hero in the world fighting to take my spot and every villain trying to kill me. I'm going to be the number one hero, so I can't be afraid of 40 people coming after me!_

Izuku grinned back at the crowd of students, ready to take them all on to keep his spot at the top.

"You have 15 minutes to make teams! Begin!"

**-Line Break-**

**So, this is a pretty short chapter. Next weekend you get the cavalry battle, and the weekend after that I'll be uploading the final event.**

**Well, that's the plan anyways. If all goes according to plan, this story will be caught up to the anime before season 5 starts. From there, I get to decide if I want to write manga only chapters or wait until season 5 to start.**

**However, I don't think I'll be able to do a chapter or more each week for much longer. I have joined groups and started projects that are going to take a few hours each week, two of which need to be finished this month. So, don't be surprised if updates slow down.**

**If you hadn't noticed, I rewrote chapter 10, it now includes Shinsou joining Izuku and Ochako, Ochako and Izuku sparring, and Ochako hasn't fully caught up to Izuku yet.**

**Please leave a review/comment with any feedback, suggestions, praise, or criticism!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok, I need to figure out who's willing to be on my team before I start planning. Ideally, I can convince Uraraka and Shinsou to join, but I don't know if their willing to deal with the million point bounty. Should I find a fourth person as- _

"Hey! 1 million points! Let me join your team!" a pink-haired girl shouted, tearing Izuku from his thoughts, "I have tons of awesome babies I need to show off, and everyone's going to be watching you, so let me use you!"

"W-what do you mean by babies?" Izuku asked, deciding to ignore her lack of social skills, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Mei Hatsume, and my babies are my inventions of course! I have tons of them with me, and I need to show them all to the support companies in the stands!" the girl shouted.

"Alright! You can join my team!" Izuku accepted.

"Hey, Deku, wanna team up?" Uraraka asked as she approached the pair.

"Yeah! I've actually got a perfect plan that just needs you to be the rider!" Izuku agreed, "Mei, do you have anything that would help someone stay in the air?"

"I have baby number 27 right here!" Mei shouted as she pulled out a jetpack.

"Oh! It looks a lot like Air Jet's!" Izuku noted when he saw the support item.

"Ok Uraraka, you're going to use your quirk to keep yourself in the air so no one can steal your headband, whenever your quirk is making you nauseous, you can use the jetpack until you feel better!" Izuku explained.

"But, don't I have to be on you two?" Uraraka asked.

"When they've done cavalry battles in the past, the only rules have been: Don't knock down other horses, and the rider can't touch the ground," Izuku explained, "There aren't any rules against the rider flying while the horses collect headbands."

"Alright!" Uraraka agreed, "Let's win this!"

"There's still one more person I wanna get on our team," Izuku said as he walked away, "I'll be right back."

After searching for a few seconds, Izuku found Shinsou about to approach Ojiro.

"Hey, Shinou," Izuku called out as he approached him, "Do you wanna join my team?"

"Yeah, alright," Shinsou agreed, "Nobody else really wants to team up with me, so I was just going to brainwash a few people."

Izuku brought Shinsou to the rest of their team and explained the plan.

"But why are we going to get points?" Shinsou asked, "We already have the million."

"Yeah, but that's not enough," Izuku said, "We're going to prove that we deserve to be number one by stealing every point on the field!"

"Ambitious," Shinsou commented.

"So is trying to be the number one hero," Izuku responded, "We can't become the best if we just say that we've already won and stop trying!"

"Alright! Time's up!" Midnight shouted, "Riders, get on your horses, and begin! Oh, and one more thing, we had someone with a sounds proofing quirk ensure that the people on the field couldn't hear anyone outside the field before the referee!"

Once she said those, Uraraka brought her hands together and floated into the sky.

"Alright, once you've gotten a few headbands, bring them to me and, I'll teleport up to Uraraka and give them to her, let's go!" Izuku commanded as they all split up to search for points.

Izuku immediately sprinted for Bakugo's team.

"Hey, damn nerd! You realize you're supposed to have a team, right?" Bakugo questioned when he noticed Izuku approaching him alone.

"I don't need one to beat you!" Izuku shouted.

_Alright, so if he gets angry, he won't be as observant as he usually is, and he won't notice where Uraraka and the million points are. It'll also be easier to steal his headband!_

Izuku activated One for All before jumping over Bakugo's head, reaching for the headband as he did.

"You won't get it, Deku!" Bakugo shouted as he slapped Izuku's hand away and released a large explosion in Izuku's face, covering his entire team in smoke.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mina asked when she felt someone stand on her shoulders.

"I'm getting rid of Deku!" Bakugo shouted back before he suddenly felt his headband disappear.

Izuku had used the smoke created by Bakugo's explosion to his advantage by teleporting behind Bakugo and standing on Mina and Sero's shoulders. From there, he had been able to yank the headband off of Bakugo's head and teleport away before Bakugo had noticed.

_Alright, who's headband should I get next? _Izuku wondered once he'd gotten away from Bakugo. _Bakugo's going to be coming after me for his headband soon, so I need to remember to watch out for him. I don't want Todoroki to notice that my team isn't all together, he could use his ice to reach Uraraka, and I don't know if the four of us could beat him if the entire platform we're on is made of ice. There really aren't any advantages or disadvantages to targeting anyone else next, so I'll just target the next group I see._

Coming out of his thought, Izuku saw Todoroki's ground rushing towards him.

"Where's the million point headband, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked as he sent a large glacier towards Izuku.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Izuku asked as he teleported out of the way of the attack.

_Alright, so Kaminari can't attack me without hitting the rest of his team, so I don't need to worry too much about that. Iida can move quickly, but One for All makes me react and teleport a lot faster, so I don't need to worry about him catching me off guard with his speed. I just need to worry about Yaouyorozu and Todoroki for now._

Todoroki, seeing that his first attack had missed, fired off another wave of ice, which was once again avoided. The team approaching Izuku from behind, however, did not dodge.

"Hey! How are we supposed to move now?" Hagakure complained.

Izuku turned around and saw that Hagakure's team couldn't move, so he teleported onto Jiro's shoulders and grabbed Hagakure's headband before teleporting away.

"Hey Midoriya," Shinsou called when he saw Izuku appear near him, "I've gotten three headbands if you wanna take them to Uraraka."

"Alright, I've got two, and Hatsume probably has at least one, so I'll get hers and take them up," Izuku decided as he took Shinsou's headbands and teleported to Hatsume."

"Hey, Hatsume," Izuku greeted as he appeared next to her, "Have you gotten any headbands?"

"Yeah! Baby number 12 came in handy here!" Hatsume exclaimed as she used said invention, a set of tentacles, to hand her two headbands to Izuku.

"Thanks!" Izuku said before teleporting away.

Uraraka suddenly saw Izuku appear next to her, ten meters off the ground, deposite some headbands on her head, and then teleport back before gravity could claim him. Next, she saw Bakugo rocketing himself towards her.

"Give me those headbands round face!" Bakugo demanded as he reached for the points on her head.

Uraraka waited until his hand was in reach before grabbing his wrist and shifting his gravity away from her. Bakugo flew backward, as though she had shot him with a canon. She then shifted his gravity back down and tripled its strength, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Izuku reappeared on the ground moments after he left and saw that Bakugo was heading towards Uraraka.

_She's beaten him once, she'll be fine. Meanwhile, I need to figure out a way to steal Todoroki's headband. _

Suddenly, Izuku saw a group of eight people standing right outside the field.

"Our quirks are yours," they said in unison before disappearing.

_What the hell? Who the hell? _Izuku wondered. _I can deal with that later, for now, I just need to _get _the headband. Considering they mentioned giving me their quirks, they're probably the past holders of One for All._

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and Izuku had to teleport out of the way of another glacier. This time, instead of giving Todoroki time to attack again, Izuku jumped over Todoroki's head and reached for the headbands.

Todoroki responded by creating a pillar of ice out of his hand that pushed a few centimeters upwards, too high to reach the headband.

_So close, I can almost grab it! Come on! Reach! _Suddenly, a black tendril erupted from his palm and latched onto the headband before returning to Izuku, headband attached.

_What the hell was that? Was it one of the past users' quirks? Whatever, I'll have time to think about it later! For now, I just have to see if Shinsou or Hatsume have gotten the last headband and take these to Uraraka!_

Todoroki watched as Izuku pulled his hand back, headband attached, from his position, he couldn't see the tendril that had pulled the headband from his head, before disappearing.

"Where's his rider? Todoroki asked himself, frustrated.

"Up there!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she pointed up at Uraraka. A moment later, they watched as Izuku appeared next to her and handed her the headbands before disappearing.

"Alright, they can't beat me if I fight them on a platform of ice," Todoroki declared as he created a bridge to Uraraka.

"And time's up!" Midnight announced, "The soundproofing will be disabled for the rest of the festival!"

"Alright, let's look at the scores!" Present Mic said, "Team Uraraka is in first place with 1 million 4 thousand 305 points! Everyone else is tied at zero points!"

"There will be another competition to decide who else goes on to the third round of the festival," Eraserhead announced before mumbling something about problem children and overachievers.

"That competition will be bobbing!" Present Mic declared, "The headbands will all be put into a box of water, and the riders will have to grab one with their teeth with their eyes closed! The horses will try to direct them to the highest headbands! The teams with the highest headbands will move on to the next competition!"

Soon, a bucket was set up in the middle of the field and the students that weren't on Izuku's team we lined up and blindfolded.

"I'm going to get the one million point headband!" Bakugo declared as he stuck his head into the bucket.

"Alright, move your head to the left!" Kirishima directed.

"No, move it to the right!" Sero commanded.

"You need to go for the one in front of your head!" Mina demanded.

The scores were all very hard to read underwater.

Bakugo gave up on listening to them and bit down on the first headband he found. Before he could look at the number, Midnight took it from him.

"The scores of people who have already gone won't be revealed to prevent people from giving up when all the highest headbands have been taken!" Midnight informed him.

This continued on for fifteen minutes, each rider getting different instructions from each horse and eventually giving up and biting a random headband.

"Alright, and those moving on to the next round will be teams Uraraka, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Bakugo!" Present Mic announced, "You have an hour to eat before the next competition!"

"Midoriya, come with me," Todoroki demanded as he approached the Izuku.

"Ok!" Izuku agreed, seeing nothing wrong with following a virtual stranger he had just beaten into a secluded area with no witnesses.

"Why are you working with Uraraka and Shinsou?" Todoroki asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"It's obvious you were a lot better than them when you all entered UA, but now they're catching up to you, why would you help them do that?" Todoroki rephrased.

"Why wouldn't I help them? We're all trying to be heroes, and I'd prefer that my future partners are as capable as they can be!"

"But don't they hold you back?" Todoroki asked.

"No, not really," Izuku responded, "Why would they?"

"How much do you know about quirk marriages?" Todoroki asked.

"That they're illegal," Izuku responded.

"I'm the result of one," Todoroki explained, "Endeavour bought my mother's hand in marriage in order to create a child that could surpass All Might, and he had four children before me. I was never allowed to interact with them because he claimed they were below me, and that they would only hold me back."

"Oh yeah," Izuku remembered, "I've been meaning to ask why you don't use your fireside much."

Todoroki explained the abuse he endured, the cause of his scar, and Natsu's suspicions regarding Touya's death.

"I'm going to spite him by becoming the number one hero without his quirk!" Todoroki declared once he was done explaining his background. Having said what he needed to, he left.

"Todoroki," Izuku called, "If you don't use your full power against me, you will lose!"

-**Line Break-**

**Ok, so this chapter happened. Next chapter, we get to see the fights.**

**Some questions:**

**How do you guys feel about Eri being saved early (During the first internship arc)?**

**Should Uraraka go with Izuku to Gran Torino? Should neither of them go to Gran Torino?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review/comment!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Now that the competitors have had lunch, we can begin the third round of the Sports Festival: The Tournament!" Present Mic announced, "And here is the order of the fights for the first round of the tournament! The first fight will start in 5 minutes!"

Izuku searched through the matches to find his, only to find that he was in the first match against Iida. He also saw that Todoroki was in the second match, against a student from class 1-B with vines instead of hair, Shinsou was in the fourth match, against Bakugo, and Uraraka was in the eighth match, against Sero.

Izuku hurried to the waiting room so he could be ready for his first match.

_Alright, so the easiest way to win this would be to use Iida's momentum against him, but if he sees me try that once and I fail, he'll be more careful, and I probably won't get another chance. Alright, so I'll need to wait until he's going too quickly to stop and I'll have to be really close to the edge of the ring._

"Alright, and for the first match, we have the disappearing Midoriya Izuku vs the super fast Tenya Iida!" Present Mic commentated, prompting the two students to enter the field.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked once the two were in position to start.

"Yeah!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I am prepared!" Iida confirmed.

"Alright, begin!"

As soon as the match started, Iida quickly rushed Izuku, who quickly activated One for All before teleporting to the center of the field. Turning around, he saw that Iida had stopped and was now rushing back towards him.

Iida was soon upon him again, but instead of teleporting away again, Izuku was surrounded by green electricity as he powered up One for All and used it to catch Iida's kick and used the captured foot to unbalance him.

Iida fell to the floor and turned on the engine in his left foot to spin himself around and try to unbalance Izuku as well.

Izuku jumped to dodge the kick, giving Iida enough time to stand back up.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida shouted once he had stood up.

Izuku was surprised as Iida started pushing him much faster than he usually could.

_Is this a special move he developed? We're accelerating really quickly, so if I don't move out of his way soon, I'm going to get pushed out of the ring! _Izuku thought before starting to teleport. Before he disappeared, he had another idea and canceled the charging._ If I wait long enough, I can teleport when we're too close to the edge for Iida to stop!_

Izuku waited another second before teleporting back to the center of the field, allowing Iida to run out of bounds.

"And Midoriya wins!" Present Mic shouted, "Next up, we have the cold Todoroki vs the assassin Shiozaki!"

Hearing this, Iida and Izuku quickly left the field.

"What was that last move?" Izuku asked.

"It's a move my brother taught me!" Iida began, "I can temporarily overclock my engines to accelerate faster! Unfortunately, my engines stall when my time runs out, and as you just showed me, I can't stop very quickly when I need to!"

"Oh! I've seen Ingenium use that a few times to supercharge his punches! The move always finishes the fight, so I never knew it stalled his engines!" Izuku commented as he wrote the new information into his notebook.

_Where was he storing that? _Iida wondered, _The clothes they gave us to wear for this tournament don't have pockets!_

They reached the stands and sat down just in time for the second fight to begin.

"Great job with your last match, Deku!" Uraraka greeted as Izuku came and sat next to her,

"Thanks," Izuku responded.

"Begin!" Midnight commanded.

Suddenly, the entire field and half the audience was engulfed in ice, and Midnight quickly declared Todoroki to be the winner and asked him to thaw his ice.

Izuku noticed that Todoroki looked really upset the entire time he was on the field, as though something had happened between their conversation and this fight.

Once the field had been thawed, it was time for Mina and Aoyama to fight.

"Hey, Midoriya," Shinsou greeted as he sat next to Izuku.

"Oh, hey, Shinsou," Izuku greeted back.

"What's Bakugo sensitive about?" Shinsou asked.

"Well, he hates being told somebody is better than him or that he's bad at something," Izuku told him.

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Shinsou commented.

"And the winner is Ashido Mina!" Present Mic announced.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn," Shinsou declared before walking away.

A few minutes later, Midnight declared the start of the match.

Izuku watched as Shinsou said something to Bakugo, but nobody could hear him.

"What do you think he's saying?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, his quirk needs a response, and he just asked me about things that anger Kaachan, so Shinsou is probably trying to provoke him into screaming," Izuku guessed.

They watched as Bakugo rocketed across the field at Shinsou, who leaped to the side to dodge before saying something else.

"THAT SHITTY NERD IS NEVER GOING TO BEAT ME YOU FUCKING-" Bakugo shouted loudly enough for the audience to hear before suddenly stopping.

"Sounds like he succeeded," Uraraka commented.

-Line Break-

"Begin!" Midnight announced.

Shinsou knew he would have to get Bakugo to respond quickly, or he would lose.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Shinsou asked.

Bakugo's only response was to glare before rocketing towards the purple-haired insomniac.

"Wow, you seem really angry," Shinsou commented, "It must be taking a lot of self-control to stay quiet. Do you really want Midoriya to be the one to beat you that badly?"

"THAT SHITTY NERD IS NEVER GOING TO BEAT ME YOU FUCKING-" Bakugo shouted loudly enough for the audience to hear before suddenly stopping.

"Now, walk out of the arena," Shinsou commanded.

Bakugo turned around and obeyed the command.

"Shinsou Hitoshi has won," Present Mic announced a minute later.

-Line Break-

"And the final fight of the first round of the tournament is Uraraka Ochako vs Sero Hanta!" Present Mic announced four rounds later.

"Begin!" Midnight commanded once the two were on the field and ready.

"I don't really think I'll win," Sero declared as he sent a strand of tape flying towards Uraraka, "But I don't feel like losing either!"

Uraraka tapped the side of the tape that wasn't sticky with five fingers and sent it back at Sero.

Sero quickly stopped producing tape and dodged out of the way of his reflected attack.

"I don't think you'll win either," Uraraka agreed.

Sero shot two strands of tape, each sticking to the ground on either side of Uraraka before yanking on his tape, sending him flying towards his opponent.

Uraraka tapped her hands together and shifted her gravity upwards, causing Sero to fly under her and out of bounds.

"Uraraka is the winner!" Present Mic declared.

"Nice try!" one audience member shouted.

The rest of the audience quickly took up his chant.

"Alright! Next up, we have the tiebreaker between Kirishima Eijirou and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" Present Mic announced.

-Line Break-

As the tiebreaker was starting, Izuku got up and went to the waiting room to plan for his match.

_Todoroki is going to be a tough opponent. I need a way to get rid of his ice quickly or I'll get cold and slow down. I can flick faster than I can punch, so that's how I'll get rid of his smaller attacks. I also need to make sure he doesn't have time to create larger attacks. I can do that by staying close to him and attacking the moment he pauses. That should be good enough for defending, but how do I convince him to use his fire? And how do I defend against it once he starts using it?_

"Alright, this match will be between Todoroki Shoto and Midoriya Izuku!" Present Mic announced, signaling the two students to enter the field.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked.

Todoroki and Izuku nodded at her and then turned their gazes back at each other.

"Alright, begin!" Midnight commanded.

Todoroki immediately started with a small glacier in Izuku's direction. Green electricity surrounded Izuku as he fired up One for All and flicked at the ice, causing the wind pressure shattering the attack, before teleporting behind Todoroki and pushing him forwards.

Todoroki went flying past Izuku's original position, but he put up a wall of ice to prevent himself from being knocked out of bounds.

Turning around, he was immediately met with three more bursts of air, two destroyed his wall, while the last pushed him closer to the edge.

Todoroki responded by creating a thicker wall behind him and launching another glacier at Izuku to buy time.

Izuku flicked to destroy the glacier, but when it was destroyed, he saw Todoroki creating ice to propel himself forward.

Izuku flicked towards Todoroki's feet, destroying the ice and sending him tumbling, before picking up his left arm and flinging him into his wall.

"You won't beat me without using your fire!" Izuku shouted.

"Shut up!" Todoroki shouted back as he recovered, "I'm not going to let him win!"

"Everyone here is giving it their all!" Izuku exclaimed as he flicked twice, sending two more bursts of air to destroy Todoroki's wall, "And you think you can win with only half your power?"

"I will become the number one with only my ice!" Todoroki declared as he created a wall of ice in front of him to shield against the incoming bursts of air.

Izuku suddenly teleported between Todoroki and the new wall and punched him in the stomach, sending him into the wall behind him and shattering it, forcing him to create another wall to stop himself from being knocked out.

"You think you can half-ass your way to number one?" Izuku questioned as Todoroki sent another glacier at him, "You haven't put a single scratch on me!"

"I refuse to use my left side!" Todoroki shouted as Izuku used another flick to destroy the glacier, "I won't be like him!"

Izuku teleported behind Todoroki and punched him across the field.

Todoroki formed another wall and began forming another glacier, but before he could finish making it, Izuku teleported behind him and punched him back to the center of the field.

"You're slowing down and shivering, and there's ice building up on your left side!" Izuku commented, "Your quirk depends on both sides to keep your body's temperature in balance, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!" Todoroki demanded as he created ice to propel himself at Izuku, "I won't use it!"

"What are you going to do if someone needs you to use it? Are you going to let someone die just because you want to spite Endeavour?" Izuku asked as he teleported out of Todoroki's way.

"I'll find another way to save them!" Todoroki declared as he started shivering, "I refuse to use his quirk!"

"It's your quirk!" Izuku shouted as he teleported behind Todoroki and punched him across the field again, "Not his!"

Todoroki tried to create another wall of ice, but before it formed, Izuku teleported in front of him and punched him back to his previous position.

Suddenly, Todoroki stopped moving.

Izuku stopped moving as Todoroki seemed to get lost in thought.

_Did something I said stick? Is he planning something? What's he thinking about?_

Izuku got his answer when Todoroki's left side erupted in flames.

"YES! SHOTO!" Endeavor shouted from the stands.

"And it seems Todoroki's father is offering some encouragement," Present Mic commented, "Isn't that sweet?"

Izuku smiled as some of the ice started melting and Todoroki stopped shivering.

"Why are you smiling?" Todoroki asked, "You just helped your opponent win."

"You still won't beat me Todoroki!" Izuku declared.

Suddenly, Todoroki sent a burst of fire at Izuku, who responded by flicking, sending a burst of air into the center of the oncoming flame. The air pushed against the fire, splitting it into four parts that each went a different direction.

Todoroki then sent another glacier, followed closely behind by a fireball. Izuku shattered the glacier with a flick and then teleported behind Todoroki.

Todoroki suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his shirt before he was flung backward. Unfortunately for him, he had only been standing a meter away from the edge of the field, so he didn't have time to create a wall before he was out of bounds.

"And Midoriya wins!" Present Mic declared.

Izuku walked up to Todoroki and offered him his hand.

"Thanks," Todoroki said as he took the offered hand.

"You two need to head to the nurse's office to get checked over after that match," Midnight told them as they exited the arena.

So, the two took a detour to visit Recovery Girl.

"You have a lot of bruising," Recovery Girl told Todoroki before kissing him. Apparently, a punch with a 20x multiplier does a lot of damage. And getting hit by a few of them can cause even more damage. Who knew?

"You're almost perfectly fine," Recovery Girl informed Izuku, "You could warm up a bit, but otherwise you took no damage."

Todoroki did not look very happy about that.

-Line Break-

Shinsou wasn't expecting to get his far in the tournament. He only had to win 3 more matches in order to win the Sports Festival.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked.

Shinsou and Mina both gave confirmation.

"Begin!" Midnight commanded.

Ashido was instantly on the offensive. She rushed towards Shinsou and sprayed very weak acid at his face.

Shinsou ducked and tried to punch her in the stomach, but she danced out of the way.

"You really like dancing, don't you?" Shinsou asked as he leapt out of the way of another stream of acid, "It's too bad you're terrible at it."

"Hey! I-" Ashido started, only to stop.

"Walk out of the ring!" Shinsou commanded.

Ashido followed his order, and a moment later, Present Mic announced, "Shinsou is the winner!"

"The next round will be Kirishima Eijiro vs Kaminari Denki!" Present Mic informed the audience.

Shinsou and Ashido went back up to the stands.

"You're really good at getting under people's skin," Ashido commented on the way there.

"Sorry, but it's the only way to get people to respond to me if they already know my quirk." Shinsou apologized.

"It's fine!" Ashido assured him, "You need to use whatever advantages you can get to beat villains, and this is just practice for that!" She then ran in front of him, turned around and stopped before leaning in close to his ear. "But if you _ever _say something bad about my dancing again, I will cover you in acid," she whispered.

"Understood!" Shinsou shouted. He didn't squeak. No matter what anyone else may tell you, he did not squeak. He shouted it in a very manly pitch that would have made Kirishima proud.

"Kirishima wins! And the next round is Uraraka Ochako vs Tokoyami Fumikage!" Present Mic announced.

"Oh man, we missed Kiri's match!" Ashido complained.

The two quickly ran back to the stands to watch the next match.

-Line Break-

"Begin!" Midnight commanded.

Dark Shadow immediately came out of Tokoyami and rushed towards Uraraka, who ducked under the shadow before tapping the shadow with five fingers.

She shifted Dark Shadow's gravity towards Tokoyami, forcing him to return the shadow to his body to avoid being pushed out of bounds.

Pink electricity surrounded Uraraka as she activated One for All and ran Tokoyami, who sent Dark Shadow back out to stop her. This time, Dark Shadow went over her head to attack her from behind.

Uraraka quickly reached above her and tapped the piece of Dark Shadow that connected him to Tokoyami, ducked, and shifted Dark Shadow's gravity towards Tokoyami.

"I don't like this!" Dark Shouted shouted as Tokoyami once again returned him to his body.

"I forfeit," Tokoyami told Midnight.

"Alright! Uraraka Ochako is the winner!" Present Mic announced.

"Why did you forfeit?" Uraraka asked.

"There was no way for Dark Shadow to reach you without you touching either his main body or the part of him that connects us, and with the strength enhancement portion of your quirk, you can easily beat me in a close combat fight. I could not win," Tokoyami explained.

"Our next match will be Midoriya Izuku vs Shinsou Hitoshi!" Present Mic shouted as the two previous fighters left the arena.

A few moments later, Izuku and Shinsou entered the arena.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah," Izuku said.

"I'm ready," Shinsou confirmed.

"Begin!" Midnight commanded.

Izuku was immediately surrounded by green electricity as he powered up One for All.

"Hey, Mid-" Shinsou started, only to be cut off when Izuku teleported behind him, grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him out of bounds.

"And Midoriya wins!" Present Mic announced.

"Sorry about that," Izuku apologized as he helped Shinsou up, "I just needed to beat you before you could get me to respond."

"Alright, up next, we have Uraraka Ochako vs Kirishima Eijirou!" Present Mic shouted.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked a few minutes later once the two were on the field.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed.

"Alright, begin!" Midnight commanded.

Pink lightning began surrounding Uraraka as she powered up One for All, and she immediately charged at Kirishima.

When she got close enough, Kirishima hardened and threw a punch at her stomach. Uraraka reached for his hands as they got closer to her, but Kirishima grabbed her wrists and pulled them to the side before she could tap him. He then used the opening to ram his head into hers.

Uraraka was stunned, giving Kirishima time to fling her towards the edge of the arena by her arms.

Uraraka landed close to the edge and stood up before tapping herself and shifting her gravity towards Kirishima and doubling the strength of her gravity.

She then jumped and put her legs out in front of her, allowing herself to fall towards Kirishima. A moment later, she slammed into him, feet first, throwing him back a few meters and knocking him over.

Uraraka then ran over to him and tapped his chest before he could stand up, allowing her to shift his gravity towards the edge of the arena and remove him from bounds.

"Uraraka wins!" Present Mic announced, "The next round will be Izuku Midoriya vs Uraraka Ochako! There will be a five-minute break before then though!"

"Man, that last kick was really manly," Kirishima commented as he stood up, "It would have hurt a lot if I hadn't been hard."

-Line Break-

Five minutes later, Izuku and Ochako were standing on opposite sides of the arena.

"Begin!" Midnight commanded.

The two were immediately surrounded by lightning as they both powered up One for All and began running at each other.

As they were about to collide, Izuku teleported behind Uraraka and flicked, causing a burst of air to send her flying forwards.

Uraraka quickly shifted her gravity backwards to bring herself to a stop, and then she shifted her gravity towards Izuku. Just like she had against Kirishima, she jumped and put her feet out in front of her, allowing her body to hurtle at Izuku.

Just as she was about to hit him, he teleported out of the way, allowing her to rocket past him.

Izuku then grabbed her by the arm and swung her in a circle before letting go, sending her flying towards the edge of the arena.

Uraraka shifted her gravity backwards to stop herself before releasing her quirk to return her gravity to normal.

Izuku then charged towards her, and when he was close enough, he tried to punch her in the stomach. Before his fist reached her, she tapped him and shifted his gravity towards the edge of the arena.

Izuku watched as he hurtled towards the out of bounds line, but just as he was about to cross it, he teleported to the other side of Uraraka, allowing him to crash into her.

Uraraka instinctively released her quirk as she fell, allowing Izuku to return to the ground and stand up.

Uraraka stood up and the two ran at each other again, each trying to punch the other, so their fists met in the middle. Izuku's ability to control a higher percent of One for All allowed him to push Uraraka back, closer to the edge of the arena, but she tapped herself and shifted her gravity away from the edge, bringing them to a standstill.

Izuku then teleported away from Uraraka, and with nothing to hold her back, she rocketed across the arena, barely stopping in time to stay within bounds.

Izuku then teleported behind Uraraka and pushed her, forcing her out of the arena.

"And Izuku Midoriya wins!" Present Mic announced.

-Line Break-

"And now, presenting the awards, we have All Might!" Midnight told the audience.

"I am here!" All Might proclaimed at the same time Midnight introduced him, "With medals!"

"You two managed to tie for third place out of three hundred students! You should be proud of yourselves!" All Might told Kirishima and Shinsou.

"Thank you!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"And young Shinsou, this amazing showing has gotten you officially transferred into class 1-A!" All Might informed the purple-haired kid, "Welcome to the heroics course!"

Shinsou did not start crying. And if he did, it was Izuku's fault for rubbing off on him.

"Young Uraraka, you managed to learn how to control a mutated quirk quickly enough to score second place just two weeks after it mutated, keep up the hard work!" All Might congratulated.

"Young Midoriya, you got first place in all three events of the sports festival, becoming the third person to do so, congratulations!" All Might announced.

"Now, say it with me, everyone! Great Job!" All Might shouted.

"Plus Ultra!" the audience shouted at the same time, "All Might! You were supposed to say Plus Ultra!"

"But they all did such a great job!" All Might defended.

-Line Break-

An hour later, Izuku had gotten All Might and Uraraka to meet him in the break room.

"During the Sports Festival, something weird happened," Izuku told them, "I saw these eight shadows, and they said, 'Our quirks are yours,' and then these black tendrils came out of my fingers and helped me reach Todoroki's headband."

"Hmm, the shadows you saw were probably the vestiges, they're a part of the previous holders that dwell within One for All, all the previous users have seen them at some point," All Might explained, "But I've never heard anything about them offering their quirks."

"How many people have had the quirk?" Uraraka asked.

"You two are the ninth holders," All Might told her, "But I was born without a quirk, so you'll probably end up with eight."

"Is there any way we can find out what the quirks the past users had?" Izuku asked, "I'd like to be prepared in case one of them could destroy our bodies or everything around us when it activates."

"I'll see what I can find," All Might told him, "The only one I know off the top of my head is that my master's quirk was Float."

"Oh yeah, your predecessor was Nana Shimura, the Hopeful Hero, she could fly around and had super strength, but I guess that second part was One for All. Could we find out who the previous holders are by tracing a line of people with two quirks, one being super strength? But what if someone naturally has a quirk that appears to be two, like Todoroki? Is there any way to contact the vestiges? They could..." Izuku started muttering.

"So, we know about super strength, a black tendril, and flying?" Uraraka asked when she realized Izuku was muttering to himself.

"Yeah, there's still up to four more quirks we need to find out about," All Might confirmed.

"Hey, All Might, if you were quirkless, then how do you transform into a buff version of yourself?" Izuku asked, confused.

"One for All manifests differently in each person it's passed down to," All Might explained, "Nana once mentioned that her predecessor's version of One for All manifested as a mutation type quirk."

-Line Break-

When Izuku fell asleep that night, he saw the vestiges again.

"_Hello, Izuku," Nana greeted him._

_Looking behind her, he saw another 7 figures, one looked like All Might, but he was shadowy, unlike the others, who were solid._

"_Are you the vestiges?" Izuku asked, "Or am I just dreaming?"_

"_Both," Nana answered, "You are dreaming, but we are the vestiges within One for All, not a product of your subconscious."_

"_Can you tell me what quirks I'm going to develop?" Izuku asked._

"_Nah, I think we'll leave that as a surprise," a vestige said from behind Nana, "I'm the second holder!" he introduced himself._

"_We will tell you some things though," Nana offered, "For one, the reason you were able to share the quirk with your friend. We've realized that one person cannot defeat All for One, even if we keep stockpiling energy forever, he will always be stockpiling quirks to counter it."_

"_Who's All for One?" Izuku asked, confused._

"_He's the reason we pass down One for All," the second holder answered, "We thought he was dead, but when we saw the Nomu at the USJ, we knew we were wrong. All Might can tell you more."_

"_For now, all you need to know is that our quirks will activate when you feel a strong emotion that's connected to them," Nana told him._

"_It's like how you activated my quirk," one of the other vestiges explained, "You felt a strong need to reach out and grab that boy's headband, so my quirk activated. It's called Black Whip, by the way."_

"_Be warned, though, One for All has passed the singularity point," another vestige said, "The quirks are much more powerful than when we had them, so you will likely be unable to control them at their full power right away."_

"_Oh yeah, you're lucky you only used my quirk for such a short time and haven't tried to again," the Black Whip user told him, "If you had used it any longer you would have lost control of it and hurt both yourself and that team you were trying to steal from!"_

"_I need to learn to control it then!" Izuku exclaimed, "Thanks for warning me!"_

_Suddenly, the world around him started fading._

"_That's all we have to say to you for now," Nana told him, "And just on time too, you seem to be waking up."_

"_But I have so many questions!" Izuku exclaimed as the world continued to fade._

"_This won't be the last time you see us," Nana reassured him, "Goodbye for now!"_

Izuku woke up with a gasp. Checking the time, he saw that it was six, so he needed to start his exercise routine.

-Line Break-

Two hours later, Izuku formed a group chat with All Might and Uraraka and told them about his dream.

_All Might: That is worrying. I suggest you find a way to keep Black Whip locked until you learn to master it. Otherwise, it may activate when you reach for something._

_Uraraka: Who's All for One? And why is he the reason One for All is being passed on?_

_All Might: To explain that, I need to explain how One for All was created. There were two brothers, one had no quirk while the other had a quirk that allowed him to steal and give away quirks. The brother with the quirk named himself and his quirk All for One, and he began amassing a following to conquer Japan. The quirkless brother didn't agree with All for One's goals, so he stood against him._

_All Might: All for One gave his brother a quirk that stockpiled energy to try to win his allegiance. But, it turned out the quirkless brother wasn't quirkless, he had a quirk that allowed him to transfer his quirk onto others. The quirks fused together to form One for All. The first holder of One for All once again challenged his brother, but he didn't have enough energy stockpiled, so when he was dying, he gave his quirk to another. The second holder then passed it on to the third holder, and so on, each holder being given the mission to eliminate All for One._

_All Might: I thought I had killed him in our battle six years ago, but it turns out he survived._

_Izuku: Is he the one that gave you your injury?_

_All Might: Yes, he was._

**-Line Break-**

**So, I finally finished chapter 13! And it only took five weeks!**

**Next chapter, our heroes select their Hero Names, and they get internship offers.**

**There are two options after that, I can do the entirety of the Internship Arc in one really long chapter, or I can do it in 3 medium-length chapters. Which do you all prefer?**

**Please review/comment and follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Midoriya, could I join you, Uraraka, and Shinsou in your training?" Todoroki asked, "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, and I've noticed that I'm closing myself off and trying to do everything alone, just like Endeavour did, and I want to change that."

"Of course you can join us!" Izuku agreed, "We meet up right outside the school to train every day."

"Everyone sit down and be quiet," Aizawa commanded as he entered the room, "We have a special hero informatics class today."

"Oh no! Is it a pop quiz?" Kaminari asked.

"No," Eraserhead denied, "You got a lot more attention during the sports festival than first years usually do, so you've all received internship offers from heroes."

"Before you can start that though," Midnight interrupted as she entered the room, "You have to pick your hero names!"

"Midnight is here to judge your names," Aizawa said, "Apparently I'm 'terrible at judging hero names,' and 'my hero name sounds like an insulting nickname my friend gave me in preschool,' or something."

"So, you'll all right your hero names on these whiteboards," Midnight explained as she started passing out whiteboards and markers, "And then you'll come up and present, at which point I will approve or deny them!"

As soon as the whiteboards were passed out, Bakugo snapped his marker open, angrily wrote something, and then marched to the front of the room.

"KING EXPLOSION MURDER!" he shouted.

"No," Midnight said bluntly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? IT's AWESOME!" Bakugo objected as he returned to his seat.

A few moments later, Asui walked to the front of the room, "I've had this name selected for a while now, kero, 'The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy'"

"It's cute!" Midnight exclaimed, "I like it!"

Next up, Shinsou stood up and displayed his hero name, "My hero name is Brainjack."

"A bit dark, but I'll accept it!" Midnight said.

"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" Bakugo shouted as he went back up to the front of the class.

"Still no!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm going to be Red Riot!"

"Ooh, a homage to Crimson Riot," Midnight pointed out, "A hero name based on another comes with high standards, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm willing to accept that!" Kirishima acknowledged.

"My hero name is Uravity!" Uraraka cheerfully announced.

"Oh, a reference to your quirk and your name, I approve!" Midnight said.

Izuku went up next, and when he turned his board around, the squiggly letters made it clear he had struggled to write it down, "This name used to be an insult, but someone recently changed my view on it, so I'm going to be, 'The Teleporting Hero: Deku'"

Guess he took that 'insulting nickname from preschool' as advice rather than a warning.

"Approved!"

"GROUND ZERO!" Bakugo shouted as he came up a third time.

"Much better, approved!"

"See Shitty Hair? I told you it was a shit name! WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugo asked, angry his name had been accepted.

Oh look, Kirishma gave Bakugo his hero name, how romantic.

"Shoto," Todoroki announced next, "I want to be a friendlier hero than my father, so I decided to go with a more approachable hero name."

Todoroki is making so many good decisions out of pure spite today, isn't he?

"Approved!"

"Tenya," Iida announced sadly. He seemed conflicted over his choice.

"Approved!"

Soon, the entire class had picked their hero names, so Midnight left and Aizawa took over the class again.

"Next up are your internships," Aizawa announced, "I'm passing out the lists of agencies that requested you, the amount is on the board. You have to select an agency by Friday."

Izuku Midoriya: 10,850

Ochako Uraraka: 9780

Shoto Todoroki: 7570

Hitoshi Shinsou: 1430

Katsuki Bakugo: 1210

Eijiro Kirishima: 620

Mina Ashido: 590

Denki Kaminari: 570

Fumikage Tokoyami: 500

"For those of you that didn't receive offers, we have a list of agencies that are willing to take on any students," Aizawa reassured those who hadn't received any offers.

-Line Break-

After their training that day, Izuku, Uraraka, Shinsou, and Todoroki sat down together to look through their offers.

Izuku was sorting his offers into three piles: Heroes he knew enough about to not want to go to, heroes he needed to research more, and heroes he knew enough about to want to go to.

Predictably, the list of agencies he needed to research was empty.

Once he had finished that, he sorted the agencies he wanted to go to into three tiers: A, B, and C, each one less desirable than the last based off of the skills the heroes could teach him, the amount of practical experience he would gain, and how much he wanted that particular hero's autograph.

"Alright, so the 'A' list is pretty small now, there's only a few hundred, I think I've narrowed it down enough to make a decision, I could sort through them based on location next, or maybe how many interns they've had? Agencies that have had more would be more experienced with teaching them, or I could pick ones that have a variety of crimes that are common nearby so I gain a wide range of experience. I could..." Izuku started muttering.

While he was doing that, the rest were finishing searching through their offers as well.

Todoroki had decided that he wanted to intern under Endeavour. He may have been a terrible father, but he was a successful hero, and he needed to play catch up with his fire side, and who better to help him than the man who had tried to literally beat those lessons into him in the first place?

Uraraka had decided she wanted a hero who could teach her martial arts, so she eliminated all the heroes who were primarily rescue heroes or far ranged fighters.

_Deku's been training at that dojo and adapting what they taught him for use with his quirk for a long time, so I need to start learning martial arts too. But which of these heroes is the best at martial arts? _

Shinsou had decided to intern under Eraserhead. He was an underground hero, and when he fought against mutant types, he was fighting quirkless, which could be the situation if Shinsou ever had to fight someone who knew his quirk or was immune to mental quirks.

"I'm done searching through mine," Todoroki announced, "I'm going to go home."

"I'm done too," Shinsou announced next, "See you guys tomorrow."

The two left, leaving just Izuku and Uraraka searching through their offers.

"Hey, Deku, can you tell me which of these would be good for learning close combat?" Uraraka asked as she handed him her list shortened list.

"Gunhead would be pretty good, he teaches techniques and moves and then he lets his students put them together into their own style," Izuku pointed out once he'd looked through his list.

"Thanks, Deku," Uraraka said, "Who are you going with?"

"I think I'm going to with Nighteye," Izuku decided, "He was All Might's only sidekick, so he might know about One for All, but even if he doesn't, he does teach interns how to predict their opponent's moves really well, and that would be a helpful skill."

-Line Break

The next day, all four students turned in their decisions before starting their training together.

Before they left, Bakugo came in to turn his in.

"I got requested by Best Jeanist!" Bakugo gloated, "I bet none of you losers got any requests even from someone close to him in rank!"

Poor Bakugo.

"I got a request from Endeavour," Todoroki pointed out.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU FUCKING HALF'N'HALF BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugo raged.

-Line Break-

"Todoroki, how are you already adjusted to the hell Midoriya calls his training regime?" Shinsou asked while they were training.

"Burning muscles hurt less than burning flesh," Todoroki explained cryptically.

**-Line Break-**

**Alright, short chapter this time, but it is a lot sooner than the last one.**

**Next chapter, the first of three chapters covering the sports festival.**

-Spoilers for the next arc are in the not bold area-

After looking through all your comments, I have decided that Eri will be saved in the next arc. I won't reveal if it's before, during, or after Deku runs into Stain, but it will be before the internships are over.

Also, we get to meet Mirio earlier than in the anime, so that's fun. And it'll give Izuku an advantage when his class has to fight him later on.

-Spoilers Over-

**Do you want some fluffy chapters that do nothing to further the plot? And would you like them to replace the arcs I don't plan to write? (This is primarily from Izuku's point of view, I won't be writing the Provisional Licensing Course Arc, the Pro Hero Arc, the My Villain Academia Arc, or any of the Paranormal Liberation War Arc that we've seen so far) **

**Please leave any questions, criticism, praise, or suggestions in a comment/review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Iida, are you ok?" Izuku asked.

Class 1-A was at the train station, each student carrying their hero costume and all the personal belongings they had packed for their internships.

"I am fine Midoriya," Iida said. Izuku didn't believe him.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you can talk to me," Izuku responded, "I'm your friend."

"I will keep that in mind," Iida assured before hurrying to his train platform, despite it not arriving for another half an hour.

"What's wrong with him?" Uraraka asked.

"Ingenium was attacked during the Sports Festival," Izuku answered, "I think he's more upset about it than he's showing."

"I hope he doesn't do anything too rash," Todoroki said.

"Nah, Iida's too rule loving to do anything too bad," Shinsou commented.

"People don't act the same when they're angry," Todoroki argued.

"Alright everyone," Aizawa spoke up, "Listen to whatever the pro that picked you says, and don't wear your hero costumes unless they tell you to."

Suddenly, a train entered the station.

"Oh, that's mine," Izuku noticed, "I'll see you all next week!"

"Bye, Deku!" Uraraka said as the green-haired student started running towards his train.

-Line Break-

"Put your costume on," Nighteye commanded as soon as Izuku walked into his office, "Mirio can show you where the changing rooms are."

"Hey, I'm Mirio Togata," Mirio greeted as he stood from the seat across from Nighteye, "My hero name is Lemillion, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku," Izuku answered as he followed Mirio out of the room, "I chose Deku for my hero name."

"Doesn't that mean blockhead?" Mirio asked, confused.

"Yeah, but a friend of mine told me it sounds like Dekiru," Izuku explained, "So I like it."

"Alright, if you're sure," Mirio responded before stopping, "Here are the changing rooms, you should head back to Sir's office once you've finished changing."

"Thank you!" Izuku said as he stepped into the room.

A minute later, he was back in Nighteye's office.

"Alright, now attack me," Nighteye commanded.

"Alright!" Izuku said as he charged up One for All and was surrounded by green electricity.

Once he was ready, Izuku leapt at Nighteye, who didn't react. Once he was within striking distance, Izuku teleported behind Nighteye and aimed a punch at his back.

Before the punch could connect, Nighteye turned around and caught the attack.

Izuku responded by teleporting to the other side of the office and replanning.

_Crap, he touched me. I know there's a limit to how often he can use his quirk, so did he use it on me just now? Or is the cooldown too long to use it during an unimportant spar? I'll have to assume he used it. But what perspective does his quirk give him? Does he know what I'll do if I can't see it?_

Izuku tested this by picking up some paperweights off of Nighteye's desk, closing his eyes, and throwing the small objects.

A moment later, he opened his eyes to find that Nighteye had dodged all of them and was now rushing him.

Izuku teleported to another portion of the room, only to find that Nighteye had already changed course.

Before Izuku could choose another destination, Nighteye threw some stamp shaped weights, forcing Izuku to leap to the side to avoid being slammed into the wall.

_Alright, so his quirk gives him a third-person perspective, so it doesn't matter if I know where my attacks will land. So, I need to do something he can't dodge, even if he knows it's going to happen._

Izuku teleported behind Nighteye and threw a fist at his shoulder, only for Nighteye to catch that fist. Izuku then teleported to the other side of Nighteye and threw a fist, this time almost hitting him before he could turn around. Izuku repeated this rapidly, teleporting in circles around Nighteye and throwing attacks faster than Nighteye could turn

Even Nighteye's knowledge of where the attacks would come from didn't help him avoid all of the attacks, so after a few moments, a punch landed, and Nighteye was thrown into a wall.

"That's enough," Nighteye declared, "You did better than I expected. Coming up with a plan to test the extent of my knowledge and finding a way to hit me despite my knowledge of your actions being unlimited was beyond what I expected you to be able to do."

"Thank you!" Izuku said.

"I still think Mirio would have been a better successor for All Might," Nighteye mentioned offhandedly, "But you're not as bad as I expected."

"You know about-" Izuku started.

"One for All? Yes," Nighteye finished, "All Might told me about the quirk and asked me to help him find a successor after he was injured."

"Has All Might told you about-" Izuku started to ask.

"All Might and I haven't spoken since his injury," Nighteye interrupted, "Well, we did twice, once for me to suggest Mirio as a successor, and once for him to tell me he had picked you."

Izuku and Nighteye sat down as Izuku explained Black Whip and what the vestiges had told him.

"So, I was hoping, since your quirk requires you to focus on two time periods at once during a fight," Izuku said, "That you could help me learn to control both quirks at once."

"Yes, that would explain why you came to me despite not knowing I knew about One for All or having a similar quirk to mine," Nighteye commented, "But helping you control the one won't be helpful in the long run, you'll have to learn to focus on three things at once as soon as another quirk develops and then four when the fourth quirk develops."

"I'll learn to control those when I unlock them," Izuku argued, "For now, I just need to learn to control this one."

"And you will, but you will also learn to predict your opponent's moves in battle," Nighteye said, "It's another task that requires a lot of focus, and I'm hoping that if you learn two things that both need your full attention at once, you'll be able to get used to focusing on more things at once more quickly when you unlock the rest of the quirks."

"Alright," Izuku agreed, "I'll learn to control Black Whip and I'll learn to predict my opponent's moves, then I'll be ready for the other five quirks."

"Before I plan your schedule for the next few days, show me how well you can control Black Whip," Nighteye commanded.

Izuku complied and activated the quirk. Black tendrils extended from his fingers, and it took all of Izuku's concentration to keep the quirk under control. Izuku began extending the quirk, but once it was 5 centimeters long, Izuku lost control.

He started screaming as the tendrils extended to several meters long and began lashing out all over the office.

"Turn it off!" Nighteye demanded.

Izuku focused on disabling the quirk, and with great difficulty, he succeeded, and the tendrils shrunk back into his fingers.

"It seemed to take all your attention to control it at just a few centimeters long," Nighteye commented, "We'll be sure to extend that. Try keeping it at just a few centimeters long, but for a longer duration."

Izuku once again complied and activated the quirk. He forced the tendrils to stay still as he extended them to two centimeters. Everything seemed to be going fine for a few moments, but Izuku once again lost control and the tendrils began extending.

Izuku quickly turned the quirk off before the could lose control again.

"Alright, I should be able to make a plan for you now," Nighteye said.

-Line Break-

The next three days were hell for Izuku. He would wake up and immediately start practicing controlling Black Whip by sparing with Nighteye. He would then take a break for ten minutes before practicing predicting his opponent's moves by sparring with another member of Nightye's agency for an hour.

Sometimes, he would be given a blindfold and forced to rely on guesses to find his opponent, other times he would be given a dart gun and told to hit a person that was moving erratically without leaving a circle. In another form of training, he wasn't allowed to use his quirk, and being hit once would result in a loss, so he had to predict where the strikes would come from to dodge.

He would alternate between practicing Black Whip and predicting his opponent's until lunch, after which he would resume with different partners and continue until dinner.

By the end of the third day, Izuku was happy with this progress. He had learned to accurately predict his opponent's moves, and he could now use Black Whip for a few minutes without putting all his attention on it, and extending its length didn't cause him to lose control any faster.

-Line Break-

"We'll be doing something different today," Nighteye announced when Izuku finished his training on the third day, "You're going to practice everything you've learned against villains."

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked.

"Hosu," Nighteye answered, "All Might's old teacher agreed to help me with one of my larger cases, and when I mentioned you he told me he wanted to see how well you could use One for All, so we're going to meet him there."

Half an hour later, Izuku and Nighteye were standing in Hosu City, when they saw a winged Nomu attack a train car.

"What is that?" Nighteye wondered aloud, "I've never heard of someone who's quirk exposes their brain and gives them wings. The two seem completely unrelated."

"It looks almost exactly like a smaller, white version of the Nomu that attacked the USJ," Izuku told the pro.

"Then it's going to be difficult to beat," Nighteye predicted before they saw Gran Torino kick the Nomu out of the train car and chase after it.

"There's Gran Torino," Nighteye said, "He's All Might's old teacher, let's catch up with him."

"Alright," Izuku agreed.

Izuku and Nighteye followed after Gran Torino and caught up in what looked like a disaster zone.

"What's going on here?" Nighteye asked the nearest hero, Manual.

"These villains just started attacking," Manual explained, "They all seem to have multiple quirks, and they're all really powerful." He then muttered under his breath, "Where are you, Iida?"

"You have a ton of heroes' numbers, right Sasaki? Call some backup!" Gran Torino ordered.

"Alright, I can call everyone close to Hosu," Nighteye agreed.

"Iida's missing?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, he was interning under me, but he disappeared a bit before these things started attacking."

_Iida left the pro that was in charge of him? That sounds completely out of character for him. 'People don't act the same when they're angry,' That's what Todoroki said earlier. Could Iida be tracking down Stain?_

"I'm going to go find Iida!" Izuku announced.

"Deku!" Nighteye called as Izuku powered up One for All, "I'm giving you permission to use your quirk and act as a hero during this disaster!"

"Thank you!" Izuku called back as he leapt away from the crowded parts of Hosu.

_The Hero Killer only attacks in really secluded areas, so I need to find an ally way away from all the chaos!_

A few minutes later, Izuku found the Hero Killer standing over Iida with a large sword pointed at the teen's back.

Izuku quickly started running towards the Hero Killer to gain momentum before teleporting to only a step away from him once he had reached a high enough speed. Izuku kept his momentum through the teleportation and slammed into Stain fist first, knocking him away from Iida and allowing Izuku to place himself between the Hero Killer and his friend.

**-Line Break-**

**I couldn't **_**not **_**include Mirio and Gran Torino, so here they are!**

**Next chapter, we get to see Izuku vs Stain.**

**I wonder what heroes Nighteye is going to call for backup, or more specifically, who is interning with the heroes that are going to show up?**

**Leave your guesses as to who (besides Todoroki) is going to show up in a comment/review.**

**Or, just leave a comment/review with any criticism, suggestions, praise, or questions!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"Don't worry Iida, I'm going to save you!" Izuku declared, "Can you move?"

"No, I haven't been able to move since he cut me," Iida said.

_So, he has a paralyzation quirk related to cutting people. That explains all the swords, and how he was able to defeat so many pros without being caught, _Izuku thought, _Wait, is that Native? Crap, he has two victims here, if it was just Iida I could carry him to the street, but I can't just leave Native here! If I could lift more with Black Whip I could move them, but I can barely lift a chair._

Izuku took out his phone behind his back and sent his location to all his contacts, hoping someone would appear quickly enough to help him save Iida and Native.

"You came to save your friend," Stain commented, "You seem like a real hero, and I usually don't target children, so I'll let you leave."

Izuku quickly rushed towards the Hero Killer, and Stain started to raise his sword to stop him. As soon as Izuku was a meter away from Stain, he teleported behind the Hero Killer and punched him in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I'm not going to abandon people who need my help!" Izuku shouted at Stain.

"So, you teleport, huh?" Stain asked, "You're going to be annoying to deal with!"

"Midoriya, leave!" Iida demanded, "This isn't your fight!"

"If you think I'm going to leave because of that, then why are you trying to become a hero?!" Izuku asked.

Iida went silent and the Hero Killer rushed at Izuku. When Stain got too close, Izuku teleported above and behind him and sent a punch at his head, slamming him into the ground.

_He has to be getting used to my teleportation by now, I need to do something different to keep him from finding a way to hit me,_

Izuku then kicked the ground, shattering the part under his feet. He crouched down and picked up the larger pieces of concrete that had become separated from the ground and began throwing them at the Hero Killer.

Stain tried to dodge, but eventually, a piece hit him in the chest and knocked him back down to the ground.

Stain recovered and dodged the remaining projectiles before throwing a knife at Native.

"Are you going to save him, or are you going to avoid getting hit?" Stain asked.

Izuku responded by releasing Black Whip and using it to grab the knife before it could hit Native. He then directed the tendril holding the knife to stab Stain in the shoulder before he could realize what was happening.

"Both," Izuku said once the knife was embedded in Stain's shoulder.

"What was that?" Iida asked.

"My quirk mutated," Izuku answered.

"You are a true hero, " Stain said as he pulled the knife from his shoulder and immediately fell to the ground, revealing Uraraka behind him with her hand outstretched. He was then encased in ice as Todoroki walked past Izuku.

"You should probably send more than just your location next time, Midoriya," Todoroki remarked, "Although you didn't really need the help."

Uraraka then tapped the block of ice containing Stain and shifted its gravity upwards for a second before canceling its gravity, suspending it in the air. She shifted its gravity to follow her as she approached the other three teens.

"Thanks for showing up," Izuku said.

"None of you needed to be here," Iida exclaimed, "Defeating Stain was my responsibility for what he did to my brother!"

"You were doing a great job at that before we showed up, weren't you?" Todoroki asked after noticing the cuts all over Iida.

As they talked, Iida realized that his paralysis had worn off, and he stood up. Native, seeing this, also stood and approached the group.

"Thank you for saving us," the hero said, "We should probably move Stain to the streets to get another pro's attention. None of you can take him to the police, and I need to go to a hospital."

The five all walked out of the alley with Uraraka shifting the ice block's gravity to make it follow them.

When they reached the main street, they ran into Endeavour, Nighteye, Gran Torino, and Gunhead.

"When I said you had permission to fight," Nighteye started, "This isn't what I had in mind."

Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but a winged Nomu swooped down and grabbed him.

Endeavor started aiming, only for Gran Torino to smack his hand aside, "You'll hit the brat if you try to take the Nomu down!"

Uraraka released her quirk on the ice before tapping herself and flying after Izuku.

Izuku teleported out of the Nomu's claws and onto its back before sending Black Whip towards the ground. Once the tendrils had reached the street, Izuku used them to start pulling himself, and by extension the Nomu, down. As he was going down, he noticed Shigaraki and Kurogiri standing on the tower the Nomu was flying towards.

Once he and the Nomu had crashed landed, Izuku using the mindless villain to cushion his fall, Izuku teleported up to the tower to fight Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"You again?" Shigaraki asked as he stretched out a hand to disintegrate Izuku.

Izuku teleported behind Shigaraki and punched his back, knocking him into Kurogiri and knocking them both down. He tried to keep them on the ground with Black Whip, but Kurogiri created a portal under them to let them escape to another part of the roof.

Shigaraki charged at Izuku again, but Izuku flicked, creating a gust of wind that blew Shigaraki off of the tower.

Kurogiri started creating a portal under Shigaraki, but before the portal could form, Uraraka crashed into him, distracting him too much for the portal to stay open, and Shigaraki continued falling. Kurogiri quickly created a portal and went through, allowing him to escape.

-Line Break-

When Uraraka had released her quirk, the ice holding Stain had smashed, freeing the Hero Killer.

Looking up from the ground, Stain saw Endeavor staring at the falling Nomu. He quickly stood up and stabbed Endeavor in the spine.

"You're the biggest fake of all of them," Stain told Endeavor as he fell to the ground.

Having said his piece, Stain allowed the bloodloss and frostbite to catch up with him and promptly collapsed to the ground.

-Line Break-

Half an hour later, Shigaraki had been taken to prison, and the pros and their interns were at the Hosu City Train Station, waiting for trains to take them to their home cities. Except for Endeavor, Iida, Native, and Manual, who were at the hospital, and Gran Torino, who was going to Nighteye's agency with Izuku and Nighteye.

"You've had an eventful internship, haven't you?" Uraraka asked Izuku, "Training a new quirk, learning to predict opponents, and fighting the Hero Killer and Shigaraki in one week?"

"Yeah, it's been a long week, but I need to work hard to become the number one hero!" Izuku exclaimed, "How has your internship been?"

"Oh, it's been great," Uraraka answered, "Gunhead has been teaching me close combat fighting, especially against people with weapons!"

"That's perfect for you, you're quirk requires physical contact, so you can't use a far ranged weapon. Most villains are equipped with a knife or a gun, so knowing how to get close to them would be invaluable for you, especially if you learn to use the weapons you disarm people of. Weakening the villain and strengthening yourself is more helpful than just weakening the villain. Although-" Izuku started.

"Deku, you're mumbling again," Uraraka interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," Izuku quickly apologized.

"It's fine, you're cute when you mumble," Uraraka said.

"What?" Izuku asked as his face turned bright red.

"Nothing!" Uraraka exclaimed as she brought her hands up to hide her blush, only to accidentally activate her quirk and floated a few meters upwards.

"Uraraka!" Izuku shouted worriedly when he realized what had happened. He quickly activated Black Whip and used it to gently pull her back down to the ground, where she deactivated her quirk.

**-Line Break-**

**Alright, so the Stain fight is over, and we start to see why I gave Ochako One for All. It's going to be almost impossible for anyone without One for All to keep up with Izuku pretty soon. Even in the anime, Izuku nearly beat Bakugo at 8% with just one quirk. **

**Add Black Whip, Float, Teleport, and 4 more quirks, and then make One for All 5x stronger, and you've got the Izuku in this story (He's currently using the equivalent of 10% of the canon One for All, for anyone who forgot).**

**Now, with Ochako having One for All, she'll be able to keep up with Izuku, so he has a rival who won't become obsolete by chapter 20.**

**Shoutout to Dogium for guessing that Ochako was going to show up, half-shoutout ****to ****acosta perez jose ramiro for guessing Shinsou, who I initially planned to include in this chapter.**

**Also, thanks to MyOwn2Cents for influencing a bit of my plans for the next chapter!**

**Please leave any criticism, ideas, questions, or praise in a comment/review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, time to see how well you can control One for All," Gran Torino said before starting to bounce around the room erratically.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Izuku asked.

"Hit me with One for All!" Gran Torino ordered as he smashed into Izuku before rocketing off again.

A few seconds later, he launched himself at Izuku again, but this time Izuku teleported out of the way.

_There's a pattern to his jumps, if I can figure it out, I can hit him back when he tries to hit me!_

Gran Torino launched himself at Izuku again, but Izuku teleported away again.

Gran Torino once again started jumping around the room.

_I found the pattern! He should be attacking, now!_

Izuku turned around and threw a punch, almost hitting Gran Torino, who used his quirk to stop himself before he could collide with the fist. Izuku prevented him from avoiding the hit by releasing Black Whip, attaching the tendrils to Gran Torino, and pulling him into the fist face first.

"Alright, that's enough," Gran Torino said as Izuku released him from Black Whip, "All Might told me you were a fanboy, so I thought you were imitating him without the strength to back it up, but your fighting style is a bit different."

"Oh, I probably would have, but I had already developed my fighting style by the time I got One for All, and I couldn't fight the same way as someone with a strength enhancement quirk while I had a teleportation quirk," Izuku said.

"I'm going to go talk to Sasaki," Gran Torino said as he left the room, "Get ready to patrol in a few minutes."

Izuku thought about the fight while he changed into his hero costume.

_Some of Gran Torino's moves resembled Miruko's. I guess that makes sense since both their quirks can be used to power up their legs. Wait, so can One for All! I can learn to fight with my legs as well! That'll be especially useful when I can unlock float! I need to start learning to fight with my legs right now!_

With that realization, Izuku finished changing into his costume and sought out Gran Torino.

"Alright brat, time to go on patrol," Gran Torino said once Izuku had found him.

"Can I join you two?" Mirio asked when he heard this.

"Yeah, sure, come one brat," Gran Torino agreed, "Let's see what Nighteye sees in you."

The three left the agency and started wandering the streets, looking for villains.

"So, how was Hosu?" Mirio asked a few minutes into their patrol.

"It was… eventful," Izuku offered.

Suddenly, Izuku felt something hit his leg. Looking down, he saw that a white-haired girl with a horn had run into his leg.

"Oh, sorry about that," Izuku apologized as he knelt next to the child.

"Stop running away, Eri," a man said from within the alley Eri had come from.

When Eri heard his voice she latched onto Izuku. Izuku responded by picking her up and standing.

"Sorry about my daughter," the man apologized, "She's been acting up lately, but she always comes home, don't you, Eri?"

Eri gripped Izuku tighter, scared he would disappear if she let go.

"Brat," Gran Torino whispered, "This is the guy Nighteye brought me to help track. He's the leader of the Yakuza, and Nighteye wanted me to help him find any secret bases in my prefecture."

"Then we can't let him get Eri back," Izuku said decisively.

"I can see why Toshinori chose you," Gran Torino smirked.

"Come on, Eri, let's go," Overhaul commanded.

Izuku responded by putting Eri into the pouch on the back of his costume. She was just tall enough that her head was outside the pouch and rested comfortably on Izuku's shoulder.

Overhaul lunged at him, but Izuku disappeared before Overhaul could reach him. Izuku reappeared behind Chisaki and kicked him, sending him flying forward.

As he was flying through the air, Mirio suddenly appeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut, stopping him and flooring him.

Overhaul got up and touched the ground, causing spikes to of concrete to fly towards Mirio, who suddenly sank into the ground before reappearing behind Overhaul and kicking him into a wall. Chisaki tried to recover, but Mirio kicked him into the ground before he could and then disappeared into the ground.

Chisaki lied on the ground for two seconds before Mirio erupted out of it, launching Overhaul a few meters into the sky. Having activated One for All after dodging Chisaki's first attack, Izuku then teleported above Chisaki at the peak of his flight and kicked down, sending Overhaul plummeting to the ground before teleporting back to the ground himself.

Chisaki slammed into the ground, cracking it and dazing him. A few seconds later, he tapped the ground and created a wall between himself and the heroes before running away.

Mirio began to run at the wall, but Gran Torino stopped him.

"That's enough," Gran Torino said, "Let's get back to the agency and tell Nighteye about this, we can't just defeat the leader of the Yakuza without arresting the other members."

-Line Break-

"So, you ran into the Yakuza just a few blocks from here?" Nighteye asked.

"Yeah," Gran Torino said, "So their main base is probably somewhere nearby."

Gran Torino, Nighteye, Izuku, Mirio, and Eri were all sitting in Night Eye's office.

Eri was sitting in Izuku's lap and refused to let go of him. Mirio and Nighteye

Izuku had been caught up on the investigation regarding the Yakuza and Nighteye had been informed of the encounter.

"They're going to be more on guard after this," Nighteye said, "We'll have to investigate a bit harder to find clues now."

-Line Break-

"Gran Torino!" Izuku called out after their meeting had ended.

"What do you want now, brat?" Gran Torino asked.

"Can you teach me to fight with my legs?" Izuku asked, "A lot of heroes who can enhance their legs use them for combat, and I want to be able to do the same."

"Alright," Gran Torino agreed, "But you're going to find out why Toshinori is so afraid of me."

"All Might is what?" Izuku asked.

And Gran Torino was right. Izuku did learn why All Might was afraid of him because Gran Torino's teaching method was to beat the lessons into his student's head. Literally.

Gran Torino would show Izuku a move, and then they would fight. Izuku would only be allowed to use that one move until he mastered it, he didn't have time to practice between seeing the move and the fight starting, and he wasn't allowed to rest until he had mastered the move.

While he wasn't training, he was spending time with Eri, who refused to talk to anyone besides him, Mirio, and Gran Torino, but had grown especially attached to Izuku.

-Line Break-

"Hey, guys!" Izuku greeted Uraraka, Todoroki, Shinsou, and Iida when they saw each other at the train station after the internships had ended.

"Who's that?" Uraraka asked when she saw Izuku carrying Eri, who buried her head in Izuku's chest when she saw the strangers..

"Eh… I'm not allowed to talk about it in public," Izuku said.

"What?" Uraraka asked, "Deku, what did you do? What happened in the two days between Hosu and now?"

"A lot..." Izuku said, "Oh, Iida, I've started learning to fight with my legs, would you mind sparring against me some time?"

"Of course, Midoriya!" Iida agreed, "I would be glad to help you, and I would also like to join you all in your training! Also, I must apologize for my actions in Hosu! I was blinded by rage, and Stain was right, I was not acting like a true hero!"

"It's fine, Iida," Izuku said, "And we'd be happy to have you join us!"

"Yeah, you were angry," Todoroki said, "It was understandable. Welcome to the training group."

"I was sorry to hear about your father Todoroki," Iida said.

"What happened to Endeavor?" Shinsou asked.

"Stain severed his spine, so he'll never be able to do hero work again," Todoroki explained, "He's being forced to retire and move into a hospital."

"Oh no, that sounds terrible," Uraraka interjected.

"Yes," Todoroki said, not sounding very upset, "On the bright side, my mother was released from the mental hospital to take care of us."

"Oh, the police chief gave me a message!" Iida told Izuku, "Since Todoroki, Uraraka, and I did not have permission to fight the Hero Killer and because you did most of the work in capturing him, you will be the only person who is getting credit for defeating the Hero Killer!"

"Wow, you all had eventful internships," Shinsou said.

-Line Break-

"Are you ok, Eri?" Izuku asked once he had gotten home.

"I'm fine," Eri whispered.

"Are you hungry?" Izuku questioned.

Eri nodded hesitantly.

"Alright, we have some apples," Izuku offered, "Do you like those?"

"I don't know," Eri answered, "I've never tried one."

"Alright, I'll get you one then," Izuku decided.

Izuku then walked to the fridge and retrieved an apple before cutting it into slices and handing one to Eri.

"Here," Izuku offered.

"Thank you," Eri mumbled as she took a slice and put it into her mouth.

As soon as the apple touched her tongue, her face lit up in joy and she started chewing happily.

"These are really sweet," Eri commented, "I like them."

"So, Eri," Izuku started, "Do you know what your quirk is?"

"What's a quirk?" Eri asked.

"Oh, it's your superpower," Izuku said.

"Oh, you mean my curse?" Eri questioned.

"Why do you think it's a curse?" Izuku asked, looking as though someone had just told him All Might was going to die in a year or two.

Oh, wait.

"Because it only hurts people," Eri said.

"Well, what is it?" Izuku questioned.

"I don't know, but it made my real dad disappear, so my mom gave me to Overhaul," Eri explained.

"Alright, well let's find out what it does," Izuku decided.

"But I don't wanna hurt you," Eri said on the verge of tears.

"You won't!" Izuku assured her, "We're not going to try it on a person."

Izuku then walked into the fridge and grabbed another apple.

"Can you try to use it on this?" he requested.

"Alright," Eri said as she hesitantly grabbed the apple. She started focusing, and a minute later Izuku watched as the apple began quickly turning yellow and shrinking before eventually it turned into a seed and disappeared. As this happened, her quirk also started shrinking, almost disappearing when the apple did.

"Woah, you can rewind objects," Izuku said, "You probably rewound your dad into a time before he existed, but if you learn to control it, you can heal people from life-threatening injuries. You have an amazing quirk, Eri."

Eri lit up at the praise.

_My curse is a good thing? No, he called it a quirk. I can train it and learn to save people, just like he saved me!_

"Can you teach me how to control it?" Eri asked, "I want to save people, just like you!"

"Yeah, I can help you learn to control it," Izuku agreed.

-Line Break-

"Alright, you will be split into teams, but you will be competing against your team," All Might started explaining in class the next day, "Your goal will be to reach the damsel in distress, me, as quickly as possible! Any questions?"

Nobody had any questions, so All Might split up the teams and traveled to the center of the city.

"Alright, begin!" he called over the speakers.

Immediately, Izuku teleported to the middle of the city, winning the race.

"I've lost another race!" Iida exclaimed in defeat.

-Line Break-

Eri was watching the DekuSquad train at Izuku's house when she decided to ask a question,

"Why do you exercise so much?" Eri asked, "Your quirk makes you stronger, right?"

"Well, it does, but I need to be stronger so I can use 100% of it without hurting myself," he explained to her.

"Does… does that mean you can't control your quirk yet either?" Eri asked.

"Kind of," Izuku agreed.

_If he's spending so much time to control his quirk, then I should do the same! _Eri decided.

She suddenly raced to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She activated her quirk and waited until the apple was completely yellow, then she tried to deactivate her quirk. Her quirk didn't stop, and the apple soon disappeared.

Eri pouted at the space where the apple was.

"Don't worry, Eri," Izuku reassured her, "I'm sure you'll learn to control it eventually."

"Yeah," Uraraka agreed, "Lots of kids don't know how to control their quirks until they're a bit older."

Eri smiled up at the two, glad to have people in her life who supported her instead of hurting her.

-Line Break-

The next few weeks saw the DekuSquad train more than they usually did in preparation for their final exams. During those weeks, Izuku increased his limit to 3%, and Ochako increased hers to 2%. Eri also managed some progress in regards to controlling her quirk. She could now slow down its effects, but she still couldn't stop them.

**-Line Break-**

**Alright, next chapter is the Final Exams!**

**I didn't expect the second half of this to be in Eri's perspective, but that's what happened.**

**So, I made a discord server: discord gg/HvtSXKa replace the space with a dot.**

**Please leave any criticism, comments, suggestions, praise, or questions in a comment/review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"You might have heard about the final exam from the older students," Aizawa said, "But we've changed it up a bit this year."

All of Class 1-A gathered in front of the USJ, listening to their teachers explain their final exam.

"Since some of you," Aizawa took a moment to glare at Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, and Shoto, "Can't avoid running into an S ranked villain every month, we need to train you to be heroes aster than we usually do."

"Which means we need to make the final exam more challenging!" Nedzu shouted as he popped out from Aizawa's scarf.

"We were originally going to split you into pairs and have you fight us," Aizawa explained, "But we thought that wouldn't be fair if we didn't have escape as an option. Of course, some people," Aizawa shifted his glare to All Might and Nedzu, "Didn't see the problem with this, but the rest of us convinced them that a student who can teleport and another that can fly would have an unfair advantage in that situation."

"Another idea was to split you into pairs and have you face each other, grading each of you on how well you fought rather than whether or not you won," Thirteen started, "But the Sports Festival showed us that most matchups between you would be rather one-sided and wouldn't give us a chance to see anything."

"Any exams with getting to a location were scrapped," Aizawa continued, "That included races, capture the flag, king of the hill, and any similar challenges."

"We almost decided to bar quirk use during the exam," Snipe mentioned, "But that wouldn't have tested how much you've improved."

"In the end, we've decided that we'll be pairing you off, and each pair will fight on of us," Aizawa said, "You can win by escaping the area, but our solution to some of you having extremely mobile quirks is this: Only one of you can get your team the victory by escaping. Also, we'll all be wearing dense weights to slow us down."

"Here is a list of all the teams and who you'll be fighting," Nedzu said as he placed a hologram projector on the floor and turned it on, "If your name is green, you can earn your team a victory by escaping, if your name is red, you cannot."

The projection read:

Teams: Hero:

Izuku (red) and Bakugo (green) All Might

Uraraka (red) and Aoyama (green) Thirteen

Iida (red) and Ojiro (green) Powerloader

Sero (red) and Shinsou (green) Midnight

Todoroki (red) and Ashido (green) Eraserhead

Koji (red) and Jiro (green) Present Mic

Toru (red) and Shoji (green) Snipe

Tokoyami (red) and Kirishima (green) Ectoplasm

Asui (red) and Kaminari (green) Nezu

Yaoyorozu (red) and Sato (green) Cementoss

"You have five minutes to plan," Aizawa informed them, "Begining now!"

_I'm teamed up with Kaachan?!_

-Line Break-

"Kaachan, don't you think we should strategize?" Izuku asked.

"Shut up, you shitty nerd!" Bakugo shouted.

"But Kaachan, we can't beat All Might without-" Izuku started.

"We can't beat All Might period!" Bakugo corrected.

"Of course we can't, but I want to be the number one hero, so I need to see how I measure up to the current number one hero before I try to run away! But besides that, I never expected you to give up just like that!" Izuku countered.

"Your planning period is up," a voice called over the intercoms.

"Why the hell do you sound so surprised?" Bakugo asked.

"Because you never give up!" Izuku shouted, "It's what I admire about you!"

"Shut up!" Bakugo shouted as he launched an explosion at Izuku, "Maybe I fucking should! I've done nothing but lose since I got into UA!"

Izuku quickly dodged the explosion before asking, "What?"

"Every since I got here, everyone's been beating me! You and round face beat me in the entrance exam!" Bakugo screamed as he launched himself at Izuku, who dodged.

"And then you and ponytail beat me in the quirk trial!" Bakugo punctuated this sentence by sending another large explosion at the teleporting student, who teleported out of the way.

"Round face beat me a second time during the battle trials on our second day!" a large explosion forced Izuku to teleport behind Bakugo to dodge.

"I was nearly fucking worthless at the USJ!" a large explosion towards the ground forced Izuku to jump to avoid being burned.

"You and icy-hot beat me in the race, and the bastard wasn't even using half his quirk!" Bakugo let out two large explosions on either side of him, forcing Izuku to teleport further away to dodge.

"I got into the tournament round through sheer fucking luck because you, insomniac Jr, round face, and pink hair managed to get every point in the second round!" Bakugo aimed a kick at Izuku's head, who ducked under the kick before standing back up once Bakugo had passed over him.

"And then I got knocked out of the tournament in the first round because insomniac Jr beat me!" Bakugo launched an explosion at a building, destroying a wall and causing the building to collapse onto Izuku, who had to teleport out of the way to avoid being crushed.

"And then you took down the fucking hero killer while I was interning under the number four hero, who only picked me so he could fucking reprimand me!" Bakugo stopped attacking as he neared the end of his rant.

"On top of all that, you, round face, and icy-hot have all unlocked or starting using new parts of your quirks since you got here, while I haven't progressed at all! You haven't even been using two-thirds of your quirk to avoid my attacks! So I'll say it again, I should fucking give up!"

"Kaachan-" Izuku started, only for the building next to them to explode into rubble, revealing All Might behind it.

"You heroes sure are taking your time!" All Might told them before throwing a punch at Bakugo, launching him through a wall.

_Ok, so Kaachan has some issues he needs to work through. That's not something I know how to help him with, I'm going to distract All Might and let him try to escape. I can tell Aizawa or Hounddog later because I don't think I can help him if I'm part of the problem._

All Might then turned to Izuku and threw another punch, only to hit nothing as Izuku teleported behind him as soon as he had started winding up the punch. All Might then felt a kick to the back of his knees and turned around.

"You didn't really think you were strong enough to kick my feet out from under me, did you?" All Might mocked.

What All Might didn't notice, was that Izuku had forced him to turn around just as Bakugo had recovered and started heading towards the exit.

_I can't react quickly enough to avoid his punches! I need some sort of early warning system! If I could delay his punch by just a second, then I would have enough time to react to any of his attacks, but how do I do that?_

Izuku was surrounded by green electricity as he powered One for All up to his limit before activating Black Whip and wrapping the tendrils around All Might's arms and wrists.

"You can't beat me no matter how many quirks you use, hero!" All Might shouted as he broke free of the tendrils and threw another punch. Before he could hit, Izuku had already teleported behind him again.

_If I wrap black whip around him, I can feel it when he tries to move his arms. That gives me the warning I need to avoid his attacks._

Before he could wrap the tendrils around All Might again, the pro turned around and threw another punch, this time hitting the Izuku and sending him into the building Bakugo had been thrown into.

"Say, where did your partner go?" All Might asked before taking off in search of Bakugo.

Before he could get very far, he was stopped by tendrils wrapping around him and trying to pull him backwards.

"These tendrils can't stop me, young Midoriya!" All Might shouted before continuing on his way, pulling Izuku along behind him.

All Might quickly ran to the exit to the testing site and found Bakugo a meter from passing.

"I'm afraid you won't be crossing that gate, young Bakugo!" All Might shouted as he stood between Bakugo and victory.

Suddenly, he was pushed out of Bakugo's way as Izuku slammed into him, using the momentum he had gained from attaching himself to All Might against the large man.

Bakugo took this opportunity to blast himself across the gate before All Might could recover from the unexpected

-Line Break-

"Your planning period is up," a voice called over the intercoms.

"Alright, are you ready?" Ochako asked Aoyama.

"Oui madame," Aoyama confirmed.

Ochako quickly tapped both of them and shifted their gravities up and forwards, letting them fly over the testing site and to the gate, securing their victory.

"Hm, we could have planned that better," Thirteen commented, "Great work you two."

_Thirteen just complimented me! I need to never forget this moment! _Ochako thought.

Unbeknownst to her, she had started mumbling.

"You seem to be picking up some habits from Monsieur Midoriya," Aoyama commented, "Could it be that you like him?"

"What? NO! That's ridiculous! I don't- where did you even- why would you-" Ochako denied. Or, tried to, anyway.

-Line Break-

"Your planning period is up," a voice called over the intercoms.

"Come meet your celebrity crush, young boys!" Midnight shouted as she cracked her whip.

"Actually, I prefer Miruko," Shinsou commented.

"What the fuck did you just say? I'm going to fucking-" Midnight started, only to stop when Shinsou's quirk activated.

"You're going to let me escape now," Shinsou stated before heading towards the gate that signified victory.

-Line Break-

"Your planning period is up," a voice called over the intercoms.

Todoroki quickly made a cup out of ice and Ashido started filling it with a weak acid, they then started walking towards the gate.

Halfway there, they ran into Aizawa, who deactivated both their quirks.

"You two didn't really think you could just-" Aizawa started, only to be interrupted as Ashido splashed the acid onto his face, forcing him to close his eyes to avoid blindness.

As soon as his eyes closed, Todoroki encased Aizawa's body in ice, leaving only his head unfrozen.

-Line Break-

"Your planning period is up," a voice called over the intercoms.

Iida immediately picked up Ojiro and activated his recipro burst, launching them both across the testing site and through the gate before Powerloader could do anything.

-Line Break-

"We definitely could have planned that better," Thirteen commented as they were going over the footage of the exams.

"So, just based on whether they completed any of their goals or not, Asui and Kaminari both failed," Nedzu commented, "Is there anyone else you think should have failed?"

"Young Bakugo did attack Midoriya before I found them," All Might commented.

"Yes, Midoriya told me about that," Aizawa said, "Apparently Bakugo attacked him because he was feeling insecure. I think we should fail Bakugo and force him to attend therapy and anger management while the other students who failed are doing their remedial classes."

"Sato consumed so much sugar during the exam he ended up rampaging through the city instead of trying to pass the exam," Cementoss pointed out.

"Alright, so those four have failed, Bakugo, Asui, Kaminari, and Sato," Aizawa decided.

-Line Break-

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's still a way you could come to the training camp," Aizawa heard Izuku reassure Kaminari.

"Easy for you to say, you passed the exam!" Kaminari responded as he shook Izuku's shoulders.

"Midoriya is right," Aizawa stated as he walked into the classroom, "Those of you who failed need this camp the most, so you'll be going, but while the others have fun each night, you'll be doing remedial classes. As for who failed, Kaminari and Asui are obviously on that list. Sato, your also on that list for losing control. Bakugo, the staff heard everything you said. You'll be going to therapy and anger management with Hounddog during the remedial classes and when we return."

Asui and Kaminari cheered at getting to go to the camp, while Sato hung his head in shame at having failed. Bakugo glared at his desk, looking like he was in deep thought.

"And Midoriya, bring Eri," Aizawa demanded, "This'll be a good place for her to get more control over her quirk."

"Alright!" Izuku agreed as he started writing a list of things he would need to pack.

-Line Break-

Izuku received a notification from the class group chat later that night.

Ashido: Hey, who wants to go to the mall and shop for whatever we need for the camp this weekend? I know Todoroki is busy on Saturdays and Bakugo won't wanna hang out with us, but is everyone else good?

Todoroki: I'm actually free. I usually visit my mother in the hospital on Saturdays, but she's home now, so I don't have anything I need to do.

Kirishima: I'll convince Bakugo to come with us!

Soon after, the entire class had agreed to go, with the exception of Bakugo, who Kirishima was still trying to convince.

Izuku did his nightly exercise routine before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Eri," Izuku called out.

"Goodnight, Deku," Eri responded.

A few minutes later, Izuku's breathing slowed down and Eri started her mission. Reaching up to his nightstand, she grabbed his phone before sneaking out of the room.

As soon as she had escaped, she sat down on the couch and unlocked the phone before navigating to the phone app.

The phone wrung for a few seconds before somebody answered the other side.

"Hey, Deku! Did you need something?" Uraraka asked.

"Hey, Ochako!" Eri greeted her.

"Eri?" Uraraka questioned.

"Yup!" Eri giggled.

"How did you get Deku's phone? And where's Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"I stole his phone while he was asleep because you and the others didn't come over to train today! So I didn't get to see you!" Eri answered.

"Sorry, Eri, we were all a bit tired after the exams, so we decided to take a break today," Uraraka apologized.

"It's fine, but when can I see you again?" Eri asked.

"Hmm, well you could come to the mall with Deku tomorrow," Uraraka suggested.

"I don't like large crowds," Eri mumbled.

"That's fine," Uraraka assured her, "I'll see if everyone is free to visit you after we go to the mall tomorrow! And if not we can come over the day after, summer just started for us, so we have tons of free time!"

"Alright," Eri agreed, "Bye, Uraraka!"

"Bye, Eri, and you can call me Ochako if you want," Uraraka said.

The two hung up and Eri placed Izuku's phone back on his dresser before going to sleep herself.

-Line Break-

Omake:

Shinsou vs All Might:

"Do you boys really think you can beat me?" All Might asked as he dodged a punch from Shinso's partner

"Hey, All Might!" Shinsou shouted, "You're a terrible teacher!"

All Might sat down and started crying.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Shinsou, could you release All Might from your quirk?" Aizawa requested once the exams had ended.

"He didn't respond to me," Shinsou told him, "He was never under my control."

"Oh..." Present Mic said, "Does- does somebody wanna go talk to him?"

"Midoriya, you seem to be his favorite, go cheer him up," Aizawa commanded.

**If you want more omakes of Shinsou beating the exam, join my discord channel: **** discord . gg /ssXf9m8**

**-Line Break-**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next time, we're getting all the way through Two Heroes!**

**So, I have a question for all of you: Do you want me to work on multiple stories at once? You can see a description of all the other stories I have planned on my profile on (as well as a link to join the discord channel).**

**Please leave a review/comment with any criticism, praise, suggestions, comments, or questions you might have! Thanks for reading!**

**Another link to my discord server: **** discord . gg /ssXf9m8**

**There's also a link in my profile on both FFN and AO3 (both of which are hyperlinks, in case you don't want to type the link into your browser by hand)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, Kurogiri, guess what our spy told me," Shigaraki said.

"What information did they bring you?" Kurogiri asked.

"The brats we attacked are going to a mall today!" Shigaraki informed his teleporter.

"Why is this important?" Kurogiri questioned.

"I'm going to go pay them a visit," Shigaraki explained.

"You're going to- Do you know how bad an idea that- y'know what? Nevermind, have fun, and try not to get arrested again," Kurogiri requested.

"I'm not going to get arrested again! Those last two times were flukes, this time I'll get away on my own!" Shigaraki assured him.

-Line Break-

"Oh cool, someone from UA!" Shigaraki exclaimed as he walked up to Izuku.

Half a second later, Shigaraki was on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and Izuku standing over him.

"What the hell?" Shigaraki asked as he started wiggling his fingers, trying to get five of them onto whatever was tying him up, only to give up a few seconds later when he couldn't.

-Line Break-

Everyone in class 1-A, including Bakugo, was gathered in front of the mall.

"So, everyone can split up to go get whatever they need, and then we'll all meet back here at noon for lunch!" Mina told the group.

Everyone immediately split into smaller groups and entered the mall.

"I already have everything I need at home, so I'm going to go buy some All Might merchandise as a gift for my father," Todoroki told Izuku, Ochako, Iida, and Shinsou when they entered the mall.

"I have most of the stuff I need, I just need to get some clothes for Eri," Izuku commented.

"We can help you pick stuff out for her!" Ochako offered.

"Are you sure? I can do it on my own if you need to do something else," Izuku assured her.

"Umm," Ochako hummed as she glanced at Izuku's shirt, a t-shirt that simply read 'winter coat,' "I think you're going to need the help. Besides, I have everything I need already."

"My brother used to take me camping quite often, so I also have everything I need," Iida said, "So I will offer my help to anyone who needs it."

"I have everything I need, so I guess we're just shopping for All Might merchandise and clothes for Eri," Shinsou commented.

"Oh cool, it's someone from UA!" someone suddenly shouted.

Turning around, Izuku saw Shigaraki walking towards him with an arm outstretched. He quickly activated One for All before teleporting behind Shigaraki and shoving him to the ground. He then released two tendrils from Black Whip and used them to hold Shigaraki's hands behind his back in a way that prevented his fingers from reaching anything besides Shigaraki himself.

"What the hell?" Shigaraki asked.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket with the hand not using Black Whip, Izuku called the police.

"Hello, this is 110, what's your emergency?" a voice asked.

Izuku quickly described the situation and gave the address of the mall before handing up.

"How do you keep escaping from prison?" Ochako asked the villain.

"Fuck you!" Shigaraki responded.

"Rude," Shinsou commented.

"Please refrain from interacting with the villain," Iida reprimanded.

-Line Break-

Ten minutes later, the police arrived and took Shigaraki into custody for the third time, leaving the DekuSquad to continue their shopping.

"Hey, Midoriya, which of these is the best?" Todoroki asked, gesturing to a large wall of All Might merchandise.

"Hmm, well, this one is the rarest one here," Izuku said, pointing at a poster in the corner, "But I'm assuming you only want to do this to annoy your father, and that one," Izuku pointed at a figurine, "Glows really brightly at night, screams, 'I, the number one hero, All Might, am here!' really loudly at three in the morning, and it's completely indestructible, including to fire."

Todoroki quickly filled a basket with copies of that figurine before hurrying to the cash register to pay.

And if Shinsou bought a basket full of Eraserhead merchandise, nobody noticed.

-Line Break-

"Do you think Eri would like this?" Izuku asked Ochako, holding up a small t-shirt that read 'dress.'

Ochako stared at Izuku for a second, took the shirt from his hand, tapped his chest, shifted his gravity towards the ceiling, put the shirt back on the rack, picked up the shopping basket, and started looking around for decent clothes.

"Uraraka?" Izuku called out from the ceiling, "Uraraka? Are you going to let me down?"

"Not until I'm done picking clothes for Eri!" Ochako called back, not noticing that Izuku had already put a copy of the shirt he showed her into the basket.

Izuku sat on the ceiling and pouted, waiting for Ochako to finish shopping and let him down.

Fifteen minutes later, Izuku fell off of the ceiling.

"Ow."

"Sorry," Ochako apologized as she helped Izuku stand up.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Kaachan, why are you wearing a fedora?" Izuku asked when the class met back up for lunch.

"What? I'm not wearing a fucking-," Bakugo started as he put his hand on his head, "Who the fuck put this on me?" He asked when he felt the hat.

"Midoriya, you ruined it!" Kaminari complained.

"PIKACHU, I'M GOING TO FUCKING-"

-Skip skip skip-

"AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH THAT, I'LL-"

-I SAID SKIP-

"At least I got a few pictures," Kaminari said.

"I'LL-"

-Maybe I should just skip to the DekuSquad visiting Eri-

"Hey, Shoto, can you make that out of ice?" Eri asked, pointing at a slide that was being advertised on the TV.

"I can't do it indoors without making a mess, but maybe when we go to the training camp," Todoroki told her.

"Can you tell me about the camp we're going to?" Eri asked.

"We don't know much about it yet," Todoroki told her.

"Yeah, all we know is that we're going to be training our quirks for the provisional licensing exam," Izuku explained.

"Oh, by the way, Eri and I are going to I-Island for a few days next week," Izuku told the group, "I got two tickets to the expo for winning the sports festival."

"Oh, Momo got three tickets to that, so we played rock paper scissors for them and I won one of them," Ochako mentioned.

"I got a ticket to represent Endeavour because most of the gear designed for him was mostly finished by the time he retired, so they need someone with a strong enough fire quirk to test the gear," Todoroki said.

"I also got a ticket to represent my brother at the expo and test support gear made for him," Iida informed everyone.

"Eraserhead is teaching me to use his capture tool, but we'll be coming to the expo to try out an upgraded version of it on the second or third day," Shinsou commented.

-Line Break-

Two days later, Izuku was updating his hero notebooks when someone knocked on his door.

As soon as he opened it, Ochako walked into his apartment and picked Eri up from where she was sitting on the couch and took her to her bedroom.

Izuku stared at the door in confusion for a few minutes before Ochako came back out with Eri wearing her one-piece swimsuit.

"Bye, Deku!" Eri called as she left with Ochako.

"What?" Izuku asked the air.

Deciding to forget about the odd event, he closed the door and sat back down to continue updating his notebooks. A few minutes later, he heard another knock. Opening the door, he found Kaminari standing there.

"Hey, Midoriya," Kaminari greeted him.

"Hey, Kaminari," Izuku responded, confused.

"Do you wanna come train in the school pool with me?" Kaminari asked.

"Sure," Izuku agreed before fetching his swimsuit and leaving with Kaminari.

_Does this have something to do with Uraraka walking in and grabbing Eri? Maybe I should see if anyone else wants to come train with us._

Getting his phone out, he sent a message to the class group chat, explaining that Kaminari had invited him to train and asking if anybody wanted to join them.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Aizawa, about my request to use the school pool for training-" Kaminari started.

"Yeah, it's been approved," Aizawa interrupted him.

Going out to the pool, Izuku noticed that Kaminari looked disappointed when he saw the entire class there.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaminari asked.

"Midoriya told us about your plan, I must congratulate you for being diligent enough to train in the middle of summer!" Iida explained.

Iida then led the class in stretching before they started swimming.

"Hey, Deku, let's settle things, right here!" Bakugo shouted, having apparently been dragged here by Kirishima.

"Hey, we should do a race!" Kaminari suggested.

"Is that really the best idea?" Jirou asked from the other side of the pool, where the girls were playing volleyball.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?"

The first race was between Izuku, Iida, Bakugo, and Todoroki.

"Alright, go!" Kaminari commanded.

Immediately, Izuku teleported to the other side of the pool, Bakugo launched himself over the pool, Todoroki froze his lane and started running, and Iida used his engines to propel himself while he balanced on the rope separating the lanes.

"N-none of you touched the water," Kaminari commented.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Jirou asked.

"Did Deku win?" Eri asked Ochako.

"Yeah, people really need to stop involving him in races," Ochako told her.

-Line Break-

"DEKU?! When the fuck did you and round face have a kid?!" Bakugo asked when everyone was leaving the pool.

Apparently, he hadn't noticed that Eri existed before now.

"W-what? Uraraka and I don't-" Izuku started.

"BULLSHIT! That unicorn has the exact same facial proportions as you two!" Bakugo interrupted.

"Kaachan, how could she be our child? She's only ten years younger than us! We only met a few months ago!" Izuku argued.

"Hey, brat! What's your quirk?" Bakugo asked.

"I can rewind objects in time," Eri told him cheerfully.

Izuku was glad she had gotten over her fear of her quirk, but now was not the best time to do it.

"She has a time manipulation quirk?! That completely invalidates your proof!" Bakugo pointed out.

"Bakugo, I didn't even know she existed until after the internships," Ochako told him.

"Bullshit! I'm reporting this to Insomniac Sr. and you're both gonna get expelled!" Bakugo shouted.

"Bakugo, just give it up, if he won't admit he's All Might's secret love child, he won't admit he has a love child," Todoroki suggested.

"Wait, what? Todoroki, I'm not All Might's secret love child! How long have you thought this?!"

-Line Break-

"Eri? Midoriya saved her from some Yakuza during his internship," Aizawa told him.

"That's just their cover story!" Bakugo argued.

"Look, Bakugo, even if she was using her time manipulation quirk, which she has no control over, to make herself older, which it can't do, her quirk isn't similar enough to Midoriya's or Uraraka's quirks for her to be their child."

"Deku's quirk is a mutation from his parents, and his quirk apparently has three completely different ways to use it, why can't his kid's quirk be a mutation from his with tons of different uses?" Bakugo countered.

"Because quirks don't develop until the age of four, so even if Eri was using her quirk to do that, she would need to be at least that old, and the two of them met three months ago," Aizawa explained.

"This is bullshit! I know you're just covering for him, and I'm going to prove it!" Bakugo declared.

-Line Break-

All Might: Young Midoriya, would you like to come to I-Island with me? A friend invited me and gave me two tickets!

Izuku: Sorry, but I already have tickets for Eri and myself

All Might: That's fine! We can meet up when we land then!

-Line Break-

All Might: Young Uraraka, would you like to come to I-Island with me? A friend invited me and gave me two tickets!

Ochako: I already have a ticket, thanks though!

-Line Break-

"Aizawa, would you like to come to I-Island with me?" All Might asked.

"I'm busy training Shinsou for most of it, and I've already got tickets for the bit of it I'm free," Aizawa declined.

-Line Break-

"Hisashi, would you like to come to I-Island with me?" All Might asked.

"Nah, Aizawa's already got tickets for the last few days, and the days before then are going to be the freest he's ever been, so I wanna spend some time with my husband," Present Mic said.

"You and Aizawa are married?" All Might asked, "I always thought he would go for someone… quieter..."

"So did I," Present Mic agreed.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Midnight-" All Might started.

"If you're going to ask me to come to the expo with you my answer is no," Midnight said, "Aizawa agreed to let me tease and torture Shinsou if I acted as a practice dummy for their capture tool training. Hey, which do you think is better? 'Oh, yes, wrap me up real tight!' or 'I've always wanted to try an older man and a younger one at the same time!'"

"Please don't make Shinso sue the school," All Might requested.

-Line Break-

"Young Bakugo-"

"Fuck off, All Might!" Bakugo interrupted.

-Line Break-

"Young Kirishima, would you like to come to I-Island with me?" All Might asked.

"Sorry, but Bakugo got two tickets to the expo from his parents. Some heroes wanted his dad to be a fashion consultant for the engineers, but his dad gave Bakugo the tickets, and Bakugo gave one to me," Kirishima explained.

-Line Break-

"Young Jiro, how would you like to go to I-Island with me?" All Might asked.

"Momo already gave me a ticket," Jiro said.

-Line Break-

"Young Iida, would you like to go to I-Island with me?" All Might asked.

"I apologize, All Might, but I have already received a ticket to the expo!"

-Line Break-

"Power Loader-"

"If this is about the I-Island thing I've been hearing about I can't go. I need to watch Hatsume and make sure she doesn't set anything on fire. Actually, you should ask her," Power Loader suggested, "Please, take that gremlin as far away from me as you can! You don't even have to return her!"

-Line Break-

"Young Hatsume, how would you like to go to I-Island with me?" All Might asked.

"I can't take the time to look at other people's babies! I have to build my own!" Hatsume declined.

_I feel like I dodged a bullet there._

-Line Break-

"Gran Torino, would you like to come to I-Island with me?" All Might asked.

"I've got better things to do, you brat! You can't just call for the first time in two months and expect me to pause my life so I can vacation with you on some tropical island! You're not as pretty as Nana was!" Gran Torino shouted.

-Line Break-

"Tsukauchi, would you like to go to I-Island with me?" All Might begged.

"No, I'm pretty busy this week," the detective declined.

-Line Break-

Izuku, Ochako, Eri, Todoroki, and Iida all met up at the airport four days later. Coincidentally, they had all gotten seats very close to each other. Eri, Izuku, and Ochako were in one row, while Iida, Todoroki, and, to their surprise, Kaminari were in the row behind them.

Bakugo and Kirishima were in the middle aisle next to Iida, Todoroki, and Kaminari, while Jiro and Momo were in the middle aisle next to Eri, Izuku, and Ochako.

Eri was sitting in the window seat, Ochako was sitting in the aisle seat, and Izuku was sitting between them.

As soon as the plane had taken off, Eri leaned into Izuku and fell asleep, tired from waking up early to catch the plane.

"I wonder what support gear we'll see," Izuku muttered to Ochako, "Shinsou told us there's an upgraded version of Aizawa's capture gear, and Todoroki and Iida said there's stuff that's designed for fire and engine quirks, but I wonder what else there is, maybe there's something that could help us use more of One for All or something to help Eri control her quirk. There's also been a lot of rumors about support gear meant to supplement a quirk rather than complement it so quirkless people can become heroes more easily."

Izuku continued like this for half an hour, mumbling quietly to himself about the support gear they might see. He only stopped when he felt something hit his shoulder.

Looking over, he saw that Ochako had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

_Ahhhh! What do I do? Do I just stay like this? I don't wanna wake her up! I'm just not going to do anything! _While he was panicking, his face had turned a bright red that resembled Kirishima's hair.

Suddenly, he heard a clicking sound. Looking to his left, he saw that Yaoyorozu had taken a picture of him, Eri, and Ochako. He then felt his phone vibrate, but he couldn't check it without waking Ochako.

When Yaoyorozu turned her phone around to show him she had sent the picture to the group chat, he decided he didn't want to check his phone.

-Line Break-

Ochako woke up an hour later to a weight resting on her head. Looking around without moving her head, she saw that she had fallen asleep on Izuku's shoulder and that he had fallen asleep with his head resting against hers.

_Ahhhhhhh! What do I do? Does he know I fell asleep on him? Does he know he fell asleep on me? I can't move or I'll wake him up! I'm just going to fall back asleep and pretend this didn't happen!_

-Line Break-

Izuku, Ochako, and Eri were all awoken a few hours later when the plane landed.

_I guess I'd better get this over with, _Izuku thought once everyone was off the plane. Before he could change his mind, he pulled out his phone and went to his messages app.

The first thing he saw was not a message from the group chat, but one from All Might.

All Might: Young Midoriya, since I'm arriving a few hours after you, there is someone I'd like you and young Uraraka to meet. Please head to the support gear museum when you land. She's been designing some gear that might help you use One for All more effectively.

Deciding to tell everyone else after he'd checked the group chat, he switched to the group chat.

Momo: *image of Izuku with Eri and Ochako sleeping on him*

Momo: Mina

Mina: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! One of my ships is sailing!

Momo: *Another image, this time with Izuku also asleep*

Mina: I need you to just tape them like that

Hitoshi: Why is my phone blowing up?

Hitoshi: Oh

Momo: Kirishima is also sleeping on Bakugo, but I can't take a picture because Bakugo is awake

Mina: :( Are you not willing to risk your life to get that picture?

Momo: No

Hitoshi: Katsuki

Katsuki: If you take a picture I will kill you all

Mina: So, you wouldn't mind if Yaoyorozu were to wake him up and get him off you, would you?

Katsuki: Racoon Eyes, I'm going to fucking fry you

Tenya: Bakugo, threatening our classmates is not appropriate behavior!

Katsuki: I'll fry you too, engines!

_Alright, that's enough of reading that, _Izuku decided.

"I'm going to go check in at my hotel," Todoroki told everyone.

"I also need to check in, so I will come with you!" Iida declared.

"I'm not hanging out with you extras any longer than I need to," Bakugo decided.

"I'm gonna go with Bakugo!" Kirishima decided.

"I actually only managed to get tickets here by getting a job at a restaurant, so I need to go do that," Kaminari said.

"Jiro and I are going to go check out the commercial center," Yaoyorozu announced.

"Deku and I are meeting up with one of All Might's friends to try out some support gear to help with our quirks," Ochako informed the group.

"We should all meet at the restaurant Kaminari is working at in an hour," Iida suggested, leading to the group dispersing.

"Try not to fall asleep on each other again," Jirou suggested.

"We-we were just- I mean-" Ochako started before giving up.

"Yeah! We- That was-" Izuku also tried to object.

-Line Break-

"This is where All Might told us to meet his friend, right?" Ochako asked when they got to the museum.

"Yeah, but there's still about ten more minutes before they're supposed to get here," Izuku confirmed.

As he said this, they saw a blonde-haired girl bounce a few meters into the sky before landing and bouncing again. As she got closer, they noticed that she was riding a pogo-stick like toy.

Suddenly, she landed right in front of them, and the pogo stick folded down into a square that she put in her pocket.

"Hello, you must be uncle-Might's students," Melissa greeted the two, "Either that or there are a lot more pairs of teens traveling with a white-haired child with a horn than I thought. Anyways, I'm Melissa Shield."

"I'm Midoriya Izuku," Izuku greeted her back, "Wait, you're David Shield's daughter? That's so cool! He's made most of All Might's costumes, and he's regarded as the best support gear engineer in the world!"

"I'm Uraraka Ochako," Ochako added.

"I'm Eri," Eri said.

"Come on, we're going to my lab," Melissa informed them as she took her pogo stick back out and hopped on, "Don't fall behind!"

Suddenly, she was off.

"Woah, she can move really quickly on that thing," Ochako commented as Izuku picked up Eri and put her on his back and they started chasing after Melissa.

A minute into the chase, they noticed that they were falling behind, so they simultaneously activated one percent of One for All. And they immediately crashed into a wall.

"Ow," Ochako commented as they recovered from their crash.

"Woah, you two sped up really quickly when that lightning surrounded you," Melissa noticed.

"We usually don't go that fast when we activate our quirks," Ochako commented.

"I think it's because we're usually not sprinting when we activate them," Izuku theorized.

"How much do your quirks enhance you two?" Melissa asked.

"About ten times per percent," Izuku answered, "And since we can run a little under eight meters per second without them, activating them when we're sprinting would bring us to eighty meters per second at one percent."

"Huh, I never really thought about how much a ten times multiplier was before now," Ochako said.

"That was fun," Eri commented, "Can we do it again?"

How were none of them harmed from running into a wall at over a quarter of the speed of sound? Plot armor!

"Maybe we should just walk to my lab," Melissa decided.

-Line Break-

"So, I need you two to put these on," Melissa said, holding out two red bracelets, once they had reached her lab.

"What are they?" Izuku asked as he slid one onto his arm while Ochako took the other one.

"Uncle Might told me you two broke your bodies if you used too much of your quirks, so I made these to help you. I don't know if they can withstand 100%, but we can go test that!" Melissa explained as she grabbed a tablet and some wires, "Follow me!"

She led them outside and plugged the wires into a lot on Izuku's bracelet and hit a button, transforming the bracelet into a gauntlet.

"Ok, so I need you to just use your quirk at whatever percent you can handle without breaking your limbs and just punch the air," Melissa said.

"Alright," Izuku agreed before charging One for All to three percent and being surrounded by electricity.

He threw a punch at nothing, creating a lot of wind and doing nothing else.

"How much was that?" Melissa asked as she read some numbers off of the tablet.

"Three percent," Izuku said.

"Alright, do five percent and then go up by intervals of five," Melissa instructed.

Izuku raised One for All another two percent before throwing another punch. The wind was stronger, but his arm didn't hurt.

"Alight, give me a minute to make sure that's not strong enough to destroy the gauntlet," Melissa said, "Are you two sure your quirks are equal?"

"Yeah, we tested it a few months ago," Ochako confirmed.

"Alright, well five percent is safe, time for ten percent!" Melissa decided after checking the numbers on her tablet.

Izuku once again raised One for All to the instructed amount before throwing a punch upwards. The wind swayed the nearby trees, but Izuku's arm was still fine.

"Alright, the gauntlet won't break at ten percent, time for fifteen percent!"

Izuku increased One for All to fifteen percent and threw another punch to the sky. The wind knocked Ochako, Eri, and Melissa to the ground, despite the punch not being aimed at them, and the trees shook more violently.

"Fifteen percent is safe for the gauntlet, not so much for anybody near you," Melissa commented, "We're going to back up, and then you can try twenty percent!"

Once the three were ten meters from Izuku, the furthest the wires Melissa had would let them be, she signaled for him to go.

Izuku raised One for All to twenty percent and punched the sky. The punch knocked over some trees and sent Mei, Eri, and Melissa a few more meters back, disconnecting the tablet from the wire. It also started raining.

"Alright, so, fortunately, the tablet managed to get all the data from the gauntlet before we got thrown back," Melissa said as she, Ochako, and Eri walked back to Izuku, "According to this, a twenty percent punch is just under the threshold for straining the gauntlet. So, you should be able to punch at twenty percent as much as you want, but if you go up to twenty-one percent you'll probably destroy it in about three punches."

Having finished the testing, Melissa retrieved another two gauntlets from her pocket and gave one to each of the One for All holders.

"Hey, Melissa, do you wanna come meet our friends?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Melissa accepted.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for using your quirk outside?" Eri asked.

"No, I-Island doesn't have any laws against quirk use," Izuku told her.

-Line Break-

A few minutes later, Izuku, Ochako, Eri, and Melissa arrived at the restaurant Kaminari was working at, only to find that Momo, Jiro, and Iida were already there.

"Hey everyone," Ochako greeted the group, "This is Melissa."

"She fell out of the sky!" Eri interjected excitedly.

"What?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I was riding a pogo stick," Melissa explained.

"Hey, where are Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari?" Izuku asked.

"Kaminari is working, and Bakugo dragged Todoroki along with him to some race challenge, so Kirishima followed them," Yaoyorozu told them.

"Maybe we should go check up on them," Izuku suggested, "Kaachan isn't exactly the most peaceful when it comes to challenges."

"That's a great idea, Midoriya! It's wonderful to see you're concerned about the well being of our friends!" Iida agreed.

"No, I'm sure Todoroki can handle himself, I just don't want this island to sink into the ocean," Izuku clarified as Iida led the group in the direction Bakugo had dragged Todoroki off in.

After a few minutes of searching, they found Kirishima participating in a challenge to destroy all the robots as quickly as possible.

"Thirty-three seconds! That puts him in eighth place!" The announcer announced.

Next up was Bakugo, who rocketed himself at each robot, one by one, quickly destroying them all.

"Fifteen seconds! That puts him in first place!" The announcer commented.

"Let's see you do better, Icyhot!" Bakugo shouted before noticing Izuku watching, "You too Deku, try and beat me!"

"Bakugo, do you really think it's a good idea to challenge Deku to a race again?" Ochako asked.

"Shut up, round face! I'm not listening to either of you until you admit the horned brat is your daughter!" Bakugo shouted.

"If I beat you in this, will you agree to drop that?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah, sure, not like you can," Bakugo agrees.

Before Izuku can enter the challenge, Todoroki starts.

Todoroki quickly creates a giant glacier that freezes over the entire mountain being used for the challenge.

"Fourteen seconds! We have a new first place!"

"Damnit! Let me go again!"

Izuku then jumped from the balcony to the base of the mountain.

"Go!" the announcer commanded.

Izuku quickly teleported in front of each robot and punched them one by one.

"One second, we have another new first place!" The announcer announced.

Izuku then teleported back up to his friends.

"I said let me go again, damnit!" Bakugo shouted before jumping down to the announcer and screaming at them for a few seconds.

"Bakugo, please be a good representative of UA! We must always strive to-" Iida started shouting as he raced down to save the announcer from Bakugo.

"Wow, are you hero students usually like this?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, Kaachan doesn't get any calmer than this," Izuku confirmed.

"Iida is usually a bit calmer when he's not around Bakugo," Ochako commented.

"They're funny," Eri interjected.

"Well, Uncle Might's plane is going to be landing soon, so we should go meet up with him," Melissa suggested.

"Oh yeah, I forgot All Might was coming," Kirishima said, "We should all go say 'hi.'"

"We should probably wait for those two to finish before leaving," Todoroki commented.

"Hey, Shoto, since you can use your quirk here, can you make an ice slide?" Eri asked.

"I don't see why not," Todoroki responded as he made a large slope of ice with indentations in the flat side to mimic a ladder.

-Line Break-

Once Iida had convinced Bakugo to leave the traumatized announcer alone, the group moved to the spot where All Might was supposed to meet up with Melissa.

"I wonder where he is," Yaoyorozu thought aloud.

"He's probably over there," Izuku answered, pointing at a giant crowd that was surrounding someone.

"That doesn't look very fun to be in," Kirishima commented.

A few minutes later, All Might escaped the crowd, thoroughly covered in lipstick.

"Hey, Uncle Might!" Melissa called, drawing All Might's attention to the group of students.

"Melissa, it's great to see you again! And it's nice to see you've met my students!" All Might greeted them.

"Woah, you're big," Eri commented.

"Come on, let's go visit Papa, he doesn't know you're here, so it'll be a surprise!" Melissa told him before dragging him away.

"Why'd we come here?" Bakugo asked, "All we did was watch All Might talk to his niece."

"Hey, Midoriya, does that make her your cousin?" Todoroki asked.

"NO! I'm not All Might's secret love child!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Everyone!" Iida shouted, getting everyone's attention, "The party starts in one hour, so let's all split up and meet in lobby seven of the central tower then!"

"Tch, I'm not going to some lame-ass party to listen to people I don't know talk so I can clap for them," Bakugo objected.

"Come on, Bakugo! Don't you wanna spend more time with us?" Kirishima asked, pouting at Bakugo.

"You can't convince me to go! I didn't even bring formal clothes!" Bakugo shut him down.

"That's what I expected, so I brought some for you!" Kirishima explained.

"You're way too prepared, shitty hair!" Bakugo shouted.

Everyone then split up to go to their hotel rooms and change into more formal clothes.

-Line Break-

"I wanna wear this one," Eri told Izuku, holding up a t-shirt that read 'dress.'

"You can't wear that, Uraraka would kill me!" Izuku objected.

"But I don't like the formal dress, it's not comfortable," Eri complained.

"Alright," Izuku agreed, "You can wear the t-shirt."

-Line Break-

"Midoriya, Eri, you're late!" Iida reprimanded the two when they arrived at the tower.

Kaminari and Todoroki were standing behind Iida, seeming bored by waiting for everyone.

"But, the walk from where we were to our hotel and then to here took an hour," Izuku objected.

"I see, I may have once again been too hasty in my judgment," Iida decided.

"Where's everyone else?" Izuku asked.

"They're late too! Do they not understand what attending as a group means?" Iida explained.

"Sorry, I'm late," Ochako apologized as she entered the lobby.

"I apologize for being late," Yaoyorozu stated as she walked into the lobby a few minutes later, "Jiro took a while to change."

"I've never worn this kind of clothes again," Jiro commented before jabbing one of her headphone jacks into Kaminari's ear for cheering when he saw her.

"I haven't either," Ochako mentioned, "I had to borrow this from Yaoyorozu."

"It looks good on you," Izuku complimented.

"What's Eri wearing?" Ochako asked.

"The dress was uncomfortable, so Deku let me wear this," Eri told her.

"Oh, I guess that's ok," Ochako conceded.

"Hey, sorry we're late, we got really lost until Bakugo suggested we use the GPS," Kirishima greeted everyone.

"It wouldn't have taken half as long if you hadn't forgotten your phone in the hotel room!" Bakugo complained.

"But, you left your phone there too," Kirishima pointed out.

"Shut up, shitty hair!" Bakugo shouted.

"Hey, what are you all still doing here?" Melissa asked as she entered the lobby, "The party's already started."

Before anyone could respond, the metal window shutters suddenly closed.

"A bomb has been detected on the island," a robotic voice called over the intercom, "Anybody outside in ten minutes will be arrested immediately. Furthermore, the central tower will be going into lockdown."

"What? The security system isn't supposed to react to a bomb like this," Melissa commented.

"The elevator is locked," Jiro informed the group.

"My phone doesn't have reception anymore," Todoroki mentioned.

"We should head to the party and find All Might," Izuku suggested, "Melissa, is there any way for us to get there?"

"If we go through the emergency staircase we should be able to get to a balcony just over the party," Melissa answered.

"Let's go then," Izuku commanded as he headed towards the stairs.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo shouted as he followed Izuku.

A few minutes later, Izuku was standing on a balcony with All Might below it, and Jiro sitting beside him.

Izuku took out his phone, turned on the flashlight, pointed it at All Might, and flashed it a few times.

Eventually, All Might noticed and looked up, so Izuku gestured for him to talk.

"This is bad, Midoriya," Jiro said a few moments later.

The two walked back to where the rest of the group was and Jiro explained the situation.

"Villains have taken control of the security system and are using it to take everyone on this island hostage. They took someone named David Shield and his assistant to the labs a few minutes ago. All Might suggested we get out of here," Jiro explained.

"We must follow All Might's advice and leave," Iida stated.

"I agree with Iida, we're still students, we can't help," Yaoyorozu interjected.

"Why don't we escape and tell a hero on the outside what's going on?" Kaminari suggested.

"We can't escape, this tower has security equal to Tartarus Prison," Melissa informed the group.

"I'm going to save them," Izuku declared.

"What do you think you can do? They captured All Might!" Kaminari pointed out.

"I've thought about it, and the only way for this to end well is if we save everyone, we can't let the villains get what they want!" Izuku argued.

"Deku's right," Ochako agreed, "We need to try!"

"But, we don't have our licenses yet," Yaoyorozu mentioned.

"Does that make it right for us to do nothing?" Todoroki asked, "I agree with Midoriya and Uraraka, we can't just sit here."

"If we get to the top floor, we can restart the security system and free the heroes," Melissa told the group.

"Then I'm going," Izuku declared.

"I'll come with you," Ochako decided.

"I'll join you two," Todoroki said.

"You trying to show me up you damn nerd?! I'm coming too!" Bakugo interjected.

"Yeah, saving everyone is super manly, we can't just not do it!" Kirishima agreed.

"I'm coming with you," Jiro said.

"I will come along as well," Iida decided

"I suppose I will also join you," Yaoyorozu chimed in.

"Well, if everyone else is going I guess I'll go too," Kaminari said.

"Can I come too?" Eri asked, "I wanna save people like you saved me!"

"I think it would be safer for you to stay with us," Izuku agreed, "We don't know for certain that no one would find you here."

After telling All Might they were going to save everyone, the group started climbing the stairs.

"We're on floor ten," Kaminari noticed, "What floor do we need to get to?"

"Floor two hundred," Melissa answered.

"I have an idea," Ochako declared before tapping everybody besides herself, Izuku, Iida, and Bakugo.

"Everybody but Bakugo, grab two people and let's go," Ochako commanded.

Izuku grabbed Todoroki and Eri, Iida grabbed Jiro and Kaminari, and Ochako grabbed Yaoyorozu and Melissa.

Izuku and Ochako then activated One for All at three percent while Iida warmed up his engines.

"Everybody ready?" Izuku asked.

"I am prepared," Iida reported.

"I'm ready," Ochako said.

"Let's hurry up already," Bakugo demanded.

Everybody started racing up the stairs a flight at a time. Soon, Izuku and Ochako reached the eightieth floor, where they had to stop due to a barricade being down.

A few moments later, Bakugo and Iida caught up and also noticed the problem.

"Can we be let down?" Todoroki requested.

"Ah, yeah, sorry," Izuku apologized as everyone put their passengers back on the floor.

"Hey, we can just go through this door," Kaminari suggested as he opened a door.

"Wait, no!" Melissa shouted too late, "You'll alert the security system."

"We need to hurry now," Izuku commented, "Melissa, is there any way we can continue?"

"There should be another staircase on the other side of this floor, follow me," Melissa answered.

After a minute of running, a barricade started closing in front of them.

"Todoroki!" Izuku called.

"Right," Todoroki said as he created a wedge of ice to prevent the barricade from fully closing.

Iida then raced ahead and kicked open a door that was to the left of them.

"Everyone, we can hide in here!" Iida suggested as everyone ran into the room.

"Woah, what is this place?" Jiro asked.

"It's a plant room, we study how quirks affect plants here," Melissa explained.

"Hey, that elevator is coming down to us," Ochako pointed out.

"Crap, everyone hide," Izuku commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo shouted as he followed the rest of the group to hide in the bushes.

Soon, the elevator opened up and the villains stepped out.

_Crap, don't find us, don't find us, _Everyone thought.

"Ugh, why do we have to be the ones to search for these brats?" one villain asked.

"The boss assigned us to do it, and I don't wanna mess with him. Especially not after that weird guy gave him that awesome new quirk," the other responded.

_Someone gave their leader a quirk? Are these villains working with All for One? _Izuku wondered.

Fortunately for them, the villains walked right out of the room without noticing any of them.

"Hey, where does that path lead?" Todoroki asked, pointing at a walkway close to the ceiling, once the villains had left.

"Oh! If we could all get up there, then we could skip a few floors," Melissa answered.

"Alright, let's go then," Todoroki responded before creating a pillar of ice that carried the group up to the pathway he had seen.

"Wee!" Eri shouted as the pillar carried them into the air.

Once everyone was on the platform, Todoroki melted it to prevent anyone from finding where they had gone.

Melissa then led everyone to another hallway, where they found another barricade.

"We can't get through here," Melissa pointed out.

"Hey, is that a door up there?" Izuku asked, pointing at a square on the roof.

"Yeah, and there should be an access ladder, but it can only be reached from the inside," Melissa confirmed.

"I can help with that," Yaoyorozu stated before creating a small explosive and throwing it at the door, blasting it open.

"Alright, now we need someone to get in," Melissa commented.

"Leave that to me," Ochako said before tapping herself and floating through the door and releasing the ladder.

"Thanks, Uraraka," Izuku said once everyone was inside.

"Alright, now we need to go this way," Melissa stated before starting walking.

A few minutes later, they were greeted by a closed barricade.

"The villains already know we're here," Izuku commented, "We might as well just break through, right?"

"Yes, that would be reasonable," Iida agreed as Izuku kicked through the metal barricade.

The group continued running, only slowing down for Izuku, Ochako, Iida, or Bakugo to smash through a barricade before speeding back up.

Once they reached floor one hundred, the barricades stopped being closed.

"Man, we're lucky all these things have been open since we reached floor one hundred," Kaminari commented.

"I think they're trying to lead us somewhere," Izuku explained.

"If they're dumb enough to let us get closer, then we'll take advantage of it!" Bakugo shouted.

When the group reached floor one hundred and thirty, they found the reason the villains had been letting them progress.

"Those are security robots," Melissa explained when they saw the large group of red robots.

"I have an idea," Yaoyorozu declared as she created a large insulating sheet from her back and covered everyone in it. "We'll all be safe from your electricity under this," She told Kaminari.

"Alright, but I need someone to get me into the middle of them," Kaminari pointed out,

Izuku released a tendril of Black Whip and wrapped it around Kaminari's waist so he could lift him and place him in the middle of the robots.

"Alright, here goes! Indiscriminate Shock! One point three million volts!" Kaminari called out as he unleashed his electricity on the robots.

"They're unharmed," Izuku commented.

"Then I guess I'll have to go higher, two million volts!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"No, you idiot, if you do that-," Jiro started.

"Whey!" Kaminari said.

"Alright, time for plan B!" Iida declared.

"Hold on, I think I can get them all in one shot," Izuku stated as he powered up One for All to twenty percent in one arm and activated the full gauntlet.

"Alright," Iida acknowledged, stepping out of Izuku's way.

"Twenty percent smash!" Izuku shouted before punching towards the robots, causing the wind to destroy them all and blow a hole in the wall behind them.

"You brought that?" Melissa asked.

"I couldn't figure out how to take it off," Izuku admitted.

"I couldn't either," Ochako confessed as she activated her full gauntlets.

"Jiro, can you tell us which direction the robots are coming from?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, there are some coming from the left," Jiro said.

"Alright, let's go to the right then," Melissa decided.

The group continued in that manner for a few floors, using Jiro's quirk to avoid any robots while moving up the tower. Eventually, they ran into some robots.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn," Ochako declared as she powered up One for All.

"No, we can't fight them in here, we'll destroy the servers," Melissa objected.

"Alright, Izuku, Ochako, and Melissa, you three take Eri and go another way, we'll hold them off," Iida decided.

"Alright," Melissa agreed before grabbing Izuku and Ochako's hands and dragging them along.

"What's going to happen to them?" Eri asked.

"They'll be fine," Izuku told her, "They're strong enough to handle a few robots."

Soon, the smaller group ran out of the building and onto a balcony full of large fans.

"Uraraka, can you float us up to that walkway up there?" Melissa requested.

"Alright, everybody hold on to each other," Ochako instructed as she tapped everyone and shifted their gravity upwards.

When they were halfway up the building, they saw another group of robots gathering below them.

"Now, it's my turn," Ochako declared, "20% Smash!" She shouted as she punched downwards.

The wind from the punch crushed every robot against the ground and collapsed said ground into the floor below it.

Soon, the group reached the walkway and entered the building through the door connecting the tower to the walkway. As soon as they stepped inside, they were ambushed by a man with swords instead of arms.

Ochako quickly raised her arm, using the full gauntlet to block the knife before using her other hand to punch Swordkill in the head, knocking him out.

"You hero course students keep getting more impressive," Melissa commented.

The group continued on and eventually came to a staircase with gunmen at the top.

"What do we do?" Melissa asked, "There's no other way up."

"I can deal with them," Izuku told her before activating One for All and rounding the corner to get on the first step and starting to run up the stairs.

As soon as the gunmen noticed him and took aim, he teleported behind them and kicked them both down the stairs, letting the repeated landing on their heads knock them out before they reached the ground.

"It's safe now," Izuku called out to the three still waiting out of sight of the staircase.

"Wow," Eri commented as she stared at the two unconscious gunmen.

A few minutes later, the group had reached the top floor and was hiding one corner away from the control room, looking in.

"There's someone there," Izuku commented.

"Papa," Melissa exclaimed as she ran into the room.

"I've got your research," Sam declared.

"Papa?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?" David asked.

"Did you plan this entire thing, just to steal your own research?" Melissa asked, on the verge of crying, as Izuku, Ochako, and Eri caught up.

"Yes," David admitted.

"We've been working on a device that can mechanically enhance quirks," Sam explained, "But the investors demanded that we put it on hold, so the professor and I hired fake villains to distract everyone while we stole it back."

"Why would you do this?" Melissa asked.

"We had to, All Might is losing his quirk, but with this, we can restore it to better than it was during his prime!" David exclaimed.

"They risked their lives to help me get up here so we could restart the security system!" Melissa shouted.

"What? But they're supposed to be actors!" David objected.

"Oh, we were," Wolfram said, "But the act was that we were fake."

"That's the villain!" Izuku exclaimed as he activated One for All and rushed Wolfram.

Wolfram countered by sending rods of metal to trap him against the wall.

_A metal manipulation quirk? That'll be easy for me to fight against, since I can teleport out of any traps he creates. _

"You can give me that research now, Sam," Wolfram said.

"Of course!" Sam agreed before running down the stairs and handing the device to Wolfram.

"Sam?" David asked.

"You gave up, professor! This device was going to bring us fame and fortune, and you just gave it to them!" Sam shouted.

"Here's the reward I promised you," Wolfram said as he pulled out a gun.

Before he could fire it, he was sent flying into the wall by a kick from Izuku, who had teleported out of the metal pinning him to the wall.

"Melissa, take Eri and go reset the server!" Izuku commanded, "Ochako and I can hold them off!"

Melissa quickly picked up Eri and ran out of the room.

"Deku!" Eri called out.

"Follow her!" Wolfram commanded his underling.

The villain ran for the door, so Izuku ran after him, but Wolfram created metal walls preventing him from getting any further. Izuku quickly teleported past the walls and in front of the doorway, blocking the villain from chasing Melissa and Eri.

"I won't let you past me!" Izuku declared.

"Don't get so cocky!" Wolfram shouted before sending pillars of metal to trap Izuku in place.

Before they could reach him, Izuku teleported behind the villain and kicked him into the way of the metal, trapping him in Wolfram's trap.

"You kids sure are annoying," Wolfram commented, "I suppose it's to be expected."

"What does All for One want?!" Izuku asked.

"What do you think? He has thousands of quirks, and this would amplify them all without the downsides of trigger," Wolfram explained.

_So he is working for All for One! But what's his other quirk? _Izuku wondered.

Suddenly, Wolfram sent a pillar at Izuku and Ochako. Izuku teleported out of the way, but Ochako couldn't and was smashed into the wall.

"Uraraka!" Izuku shouted as he ran to her.

"Deku, I'll be fine in a minute," Ochako panted, "Go after the villain."

"Alright," Izuku agreed as he left to run after Wolfram.

When he reached the roof of the tower, Wolfram was about to load David onto the helicopter.

"Give back the professor!" Izuku shouted as he ran at Wolfram.

"Oh, you want to take this criminal in?" Wolfram asked as he sent a pillar horizontally at Izuku.

"No! I'm going to save him!" Izuku declared as he teleported a meter into the air, allowing him to land on the pillar sent at him and keep running.

"You're going to save a criminal?" Wolfram asked as he started raising pillars out of the ground to launch Izuku into the air.

"I'm going to be a hero that saves everyone!" Izuku shouted as he twisted in mid-air and used the pillars coming out of the ground as walls, bouncing between them to gain momentum on his way to Wolfram.

"Oh?" Wolfram asked as he took out his gun and aimed it at David, "And how are you going to do that?"

Instead of stopping, like Wolfram expected, Izuku disappeared.

"What?" Wolfram before he was suddenly kicked to the ground from behind.

"I said I'm going to save everyone, and that includes the professor!" Izuku shouted.

"Ugh, heroes," Wolfram grunted before creating a pillar under Izuku and launching him into the air.

Before Izuku could fall back to the tower, Wolfram grabbed David and put him on the helicopter.

"Get us out of here," he commanded his driver, not noticing that Ochako had come out onto the roof. Izuku, however, did.

As they lifted into the air, Wolfram saw Izuku recovering on the ground.

"Better luck next time!" Wolfram shouted down.

"I told you, I'm going to save the professor," Wolfram heard from behind him.

"What the fuck?" He asked as he turned around to see Izuku standing in the helicopter.

Before he could react, Izuku threw a 20% punch at his chest, launching him backwards, through the helicopter's engine. This destroyed the helicopter and sent it plummeting towards the tower.

"Uraraka!" Izuku shouted as he grabbed David and the device and jumped out of the helicopter.

Halfway to the ground, they were met by Ochako, who had flown up to remove their gravity, allowing them to descend to the tower at a safe speed.

"Thanks," Izuku said once they were on the roof.

"No problem, Deku," Ochako responded.

"I guess I wasn't really needed," All Might commented as he landed on the roof.

"I'm going to kill you all and take that device!" Wolfram shouted as he walked out of the wreckage of the helicopter. As he approached the heroes, his muscles got bigger and bigger, until they could no longer be contained by his skin.

"A muscle enhancement quirk?" All Might asked.

"He also has a metal manipulation quirk," Izuku added, "He's working for All for One. I think this is the quirk those villains earlier mentioned him getting, it looks too much like the villain Muscular's quirk to be a coincidence."

"Would you two like to help me take him down?" All Might asked.

"Yeah," Izuku agreed.

"Let's do this," Ochako said.

Wolfram rushed the group, all of whom jumped out of the way, All Might with David and Izuku with the device.

"Give me the enhancer, brat!" Wolfram shouted as he blitzed Izuku, who barely avoided being trampled by the raging pile of muscles.

Wolfram then created three pillars of metal and crushed Izuku between them, trapping him in place.

"I'll take that now," Wolfram stated as he reached for the device.

"Get away from him!" Ochako shouted as she launched herself at Wolfram and punched him, knocking him across the roof and forcing him to release the pillars trapping Izuku, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Izukusaid.

Suddenly, a pillar of metal smashed into Izuku's shoulder, forcing him to drop the enhancer just as Wolfram rushed over to them and reached for it.

_I can't let him get it! _Ochako thought as she reached for the case holding the enhancer, only to find that Wolfram nearly had his hand wrapped around the handle.

_No! _She panicked, before a black tendril suddenly shot out of one of her fingers and latched onto the device before pulling it back to her hand.

The victory was short-lived as Wolfram sent a metal pillar into her shoulder, forcing her to drop the case and allowing Wolfram to regain it.

Before anyone could react, Wolfram leaped backwards before putting the enhancer on his head.

"Let's raise the price of this thing by using it to kill All Might," Wolfram decided before sending a pillar at All Might, who managed to not get pushed back by pushing back at it.

"Hmm, one's not enough? Let's try two! Three! FOUR!" Wolfram shouted, each number punctuated by a pillar being sent at All Might.

Slowly, All Might was being pushed towards the edge of the roof.

"Still not enough? Let's try ten!" Wolfram continued, sending another six pillars soaring towards All Might.

Before they could reach him, they were frozen in place and blasted apart by Todoroki and Bakugo.

"You can't lose to this lame ass villain, All Might!" Bakugo declared.

"With my students this motivated, I can't let limits hold me back!" All Might decided, "Plus Ultra!"

With that, All Might started pushing harder against the pillar, eventually destroying them. He then headed straight for Wolfram, intent on beating him into the ground, only to be caught in a net of wires.

"Is that the best you've got?" All Might asked as Wolfram grabbed him by the throat.

Wolfram then used the wires to pull All Might backwards, before sending two giant blocks of scrap metal hurtling towards him, and then another five.

"Uncle Might!" Melissa shouted as four spikes rose from the ground and pierced all the way through the giant block of metal.

_No, no, no, no, no! _Izuku panicked as he jumped towards the giant block of metal.

"Detroit Smash!" Izuku shouted as he launched a punch at the death trap, shattering it and freeing All Might.

"You brat!" Wolfram shouted as he launched a large metal block at Izuku.

Izuku responded by kicking the block in half before starting to run up the metal pillars to reach Wolfram.

He was soon joined by All Might and Ochako, the three smashing through any metal Wolfram sent their way until they reached Wolfram.

"I'll kill you all!" Wolfram shouted.

"Triple Detroit Smash!" The three One for All holders called out as they each launched the attack straight at Wolfram, sending him crashing down through all two hundred floors of the tower plus another fifty meters of dirt.

"We did it," Izuku said when they landed.

-Line Break-

"I'm two days late and I already missed you guys managing to destroy an entire tower?" Shinsou asked when he arrived on I-Island a few days later.

"You're all worse problem children than I thought," Aizawa groaned as he zipped up his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"Ignore him, he really loves your class," Hisashi told the group.

"So, how good are you with the capture weapon now?" Izuku asked Shinsou.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" Shinsou teased.

"Wait, so you're telling us that while we were sitting in our hotel rooms without reception, you all got to scale a tower and kick ass?" Ashido asked, "I need to hang around you some more Midoriya. First the thing with Stain, and then Shigaraki at the mall, and now this?"

"Well, I for one would prefer not to be attacked by villains again," Yaoyorozu interjected.

"I'm glad I didn't have to climb those two hundred flights with you," Hagakure commented as Kaminari brought them their food.

"Hey, Deku, what's a candied apple?" Eri asked, looking at the menu.

"It's an apple that's covered in sugar," Izuku explained.

"So it's even sweeter?" Eri asked, nearly drooling.

-Line Break-

"Alright, everyone onto the bus," Aizawa commanded two weeks later.

"Alright, everyone line up and-" Iida started.

"It's still not the right type of bus, Iida," Yaoyorozu interrupted.

"Curses, foiled again," Iida exclaimed as everyone boarded the bus.

"Oh, Midoriya and Uraraka, All Might and I have decided you two aren't allowed to teleport or fly during training unless you're specifically training those abilities," Aizawa commanded.

-Line Break-

"Hey, sensei, why did you let Wolfram attack those UA brats? Those are my targets!" Shigaraki complained.

"I apologize, I didn't expect for them to be there," All for One said, "Such a shame, too, I really wanted that quirk amplifier."

"Are you jealous, Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked.

"They're my targets, Kurogiri, I should be the only one allowed to attack them," Shigaraki explained.

"Just don't get arrested next time, breaking you out of prison is getting tiring," Kurogiri stated.

"I'm not even going to be participating in this attack," Shigaraki assured Kurogiri, "Speaking of which, I need to go give the new members their targets."

With that said, Shigaraki gathered the Vanguard Action Squad in the bar.

Soon, everyone was sitting at a table with a few flipped over photos sitting on the table.

"Alright, so, you have a few targets," Shigaraki told them. "First is this brat, Bakugo Katsuki, I want you to kidnap him," he said flipping over a picture of Bakugo, "According to our spy, he's really angry all the time! Perfect villain material!"

"Are there any we get to kill?" Muscular asked.

"Yes, but we'll get to them in a bit," Shigaraki answered as he flipped over a picture of Tokoyami, "This one is really dark, he might be villain material. We're not sure, just kidnap him anyways. His name is Tokoyami Fumikage."

"Lots of villain material in this hero class," Spinner commented.

"One more potential villain," Shigaraki said before flipping over a picture of Shinsou, "Shinsou Hitoshi has a brainwashing quirk, he definitely wants to become a villain."

"I have another one," Dabi stated, "Todoroki Shoto. I can convince him."

"Alright, you can go after him then," Shigaraki agreed before flipping over a picture of Ragdoll, "This is Ragdoll, and Sensei wants her quirk."

"And this is Eri," Shigaraki informed them as he flipped over a picture of Eri, "The Yakuza have agreed to work under us if we get her back for them."

"That's five kidnapping targets," Compress pointed out, "That's a lot more than I expected."

"Well, that's all of them, and there are only two targets to kill," Shigaraki stated as he flipped over pictures of Izuku and Ochako, "These are Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako, they're the reasons I've been arrested three times, and I need them dead."

"Shigaraki, three of these targets are toddlers," Magne told him.

"What? Eri is the only one of them not in highschool," Shigaraki objected.

"Then why do Midoriya and Uraraka have the same facial proportions as the toddler?" Magne asked.

"I don't know, they're just baby faced," Shigaraki answered, "I've fought them, they're in highschool."

"Isn't that Midoriya kid the one Stain thinks is a true hero?" Spinner asked.

"He's cute, I bet he'd look amazing covered in blood," Toga commented.

"I don't care, Stain was wrong, just kill him," Shigaraki told them.

**-Line Break-**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ AT LEAST THE FIRST AND SECOND PARTS**

**We are very close to catching up to the anime (only 4 more chapters). So, do you want me to continue into the manga, or would you prefer that I wait for season 5 to come out before I continue? Please leave your opinion in a comment/review.**

**Another question: Once I've caught up with the manga/anime (even if I wait until I catch up with the manga, that'll only take 7 chapters) So, which story do you want me to do next? Here's the list:**

**The Invincible Hero: Deku**

**Izuku is born with a quirk that makes him immune to physical and mental damage**

**He will earn his hero license at age 5, become #2 and gain One for All at age 7 (makes sense in context, the timeline is slightly altered)**

**He will be able to use One for All at 100% right from the start**

**UA is a university**

**The Gaming Hero: Deku**

**Izuku is born with a gamer quirk**

**The Quirkless Hero: Deku**

**Izuku wants to become a pro without a quirk, so he refuses One for All**

**Ochako gets One for All**

**The Dragon Vigilante: Deku**

**Izuku is born with a dragon quirk (he has a tail and wings and he can breathe fire)**

**He becomes a vigilante when he discovers that his parents are criminals**

**Toga and Dabi are also vigilantes**

**Ochako gets One for All**

**The Versatile Hero: Deku**

**Izuku has a permanent copy quirk**

**He copies One for All from Nana, All Might, and Ochako (makes more sense in context, the timeline is slightly altered)**

**UA is a university**

**Link to my discord server: discord 3SvrDrt**

**Now, if you're not usually interested in Author's Notes, you can stop reading, the rest of this will just be a normal Author's Note.**

**First of all, this chapter was way longer than I expected. It was 2800 words by the time they reached I-Island, and it ended up being over 10000 words (not including the Author's Note)**

**This chapter is over 1/5th of the story. It is over four times longer than my average chapter.**

**Anyways, I never really thought about how much a 10x multiplier is. Izuku and Ochako can break the sound barrier at just 4% of One for All, assuming they don't increase their base speeds.**

**I loved the pool episode in the anime for one reason: Izuku, after not activating One for All until he was 1/4th of the way through the pool, swam faster than Iida could boost himself across a wire. That is amazing.**

**Next chapter we're covering from the training arc to the students moving into the dorms!**

**Actually, here's a quick preview of what each chapter will cover:**

**Chapter 20: Training Camp, Hosu, moving into dorms**

**Chapter 21: Training for and completing the Provisional Licensing Exam**

**Chapter 22: The End of summer vacation and the entire Internship Arc (which was really difficult to plan with Eri being saved, by the way)**

**Chapter 23: The cultural festival (if we don't go past the anime, this is as far as we're going before season 5 starts since the Pro Hero Arc doesn't focus on anyone in the DekuSquad)**

**Chapter 24: The Joint Training Arc**

**Chapter 25: Heroes Rising (we're skipping the My Villain Academia Arc, because once again, the DekuSquad isn't involved)**

**Chapter 26: The Third Internship Arc (this one was also pretty difficult to plan, considering Endeavour is paralyzed, but I think you'll like what I did with it)**

**Keep in mind: These are all going to be long chapters**

**And then nothing has been planned for chapter 27 because the DekuSquad hasn't really appeared in the latest arc of the manga**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a comment/review with any criticism, suggestions, questions, comments, or your votes for the two questions asked above!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright, everyone off the bus," Aizawa commanded.

The students all started filing out of the bus, but when Eri reached the door, Aizawa stopped her and sent her back to her seat.

"Where's Eri?" Ochako asked once everyone had left the bus.

"Aizawa kept her on the bus," Izuku told her, "I think our training is starting here."

"What? But there's not enough room for all of us to do anything here," Ochako pointed out, "What are they going to have us do?"

"I don't know," Izuku responded, "But that's the only reason I can think of for Aizawa to keep Eri on the bus."

Suddenly, three people appeared.

"Hello, we're the-" one of them started.

"You're the Wild Wild Pussy Cats! You started an agency twel-" Izuku started.

"We're eighteen at heart!" Pixie-Bob shouted threateningly, putting a hand over Izuku's face.

"You're eighteen at heart!" Izuku repeated through her hand.

"UA has asked the Pussycats to help train you first years," Aizawa explained, "We'll be training at their camp for the next few days, which is located on the other side of the forest at the base of this cliff."

"Wait, then why'd we stop here?" Kaminari asked.

"I thought that would have been obvious by now," Aizawa said, smirking, "Your training begins now!"

"Bye, Deku!" Eri shouted through the window.

"Kitties who don't make it by noon won't get lunch," Mandalay taunted as she sent a wave of dirt to shove the class over the side of the cliff.

"AAAAH!" They screamed as they plummeted to the forest below them.

Once everyone had landed and recovered from the fall, Izuku spoke up.

"I have an idea to get us through as quickly as possible," Izuku told the class, "Yaoyorozu, can you create a chariot large enough to fit everyone without a quirk that allows them to move quickly?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't even get enough surface area to make that if I was naked," Yaoyorozu answered.

"What if you create smaller segments of it that have mechanisms to lock them together?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I think I could do that, but let's hear the rest of your idea first," Yaoyorozu responded.

"Alright, so if you can make that, then Todoroki can make an ice bridge above the forest, and then everyone with a quirk that makes them considerably faster can pull the cart," Izuku explained.

Ten minutes later, most of the class was sitting in a cart, while Izuku, Ochako, Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugo were wearing harnesses attached to the cart.

"Alright, everyone, go!" Izuku commanded, prompting everyone to activate their quirks and started running.

"Don't tell me what to do, shitty nerd!" Bakugo shouted as he launched himself forwards.

Below their feet, a bridge of ice started forming, carrying them over the forest.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Eraserhead, I haven't been able to find your students since I pushed them off the cliff," Pixie-Bob said an hour later.

After she said this, they heard faint screams coming from the forest.

"That's odd, they haven't started stealth training yet," Aizawa commented before a cart full of twenty students fell out of the sky and crash-landed a meter in front of the two heroes.

"Deku! Ochako!" Eri exclaimed in excitement when she saw the passengers of the cart.

"That was fucking awesome!" Bakugo shouted from within the cart.

"Yeah, Midoriya, you should come up with plans more often," Kirishima agreed.

"Of course," Aizawa muttered, "I said no flying."

"We didn't fly," Izuku objected, "We were running on Todoroki's ice most of the time, and when we weren't we were falling."

"Alright, well, you got here before lunch," Aizawa commented, "So, you get to eat, but you also get to start training a few hours early."

The class shivered at Aizawa's smirk.

-Line Break-

Once everyone had finished eating, Aizawa had instructed them to head to an empty part of the field.

"Alright, Uraraka, come up and throw this ball," Aizawa instructed as he showed the class he had the scoring machine from their first day.

Ochako took the ball and shifted its gravity up and forwards, sending it flying into space.

"Infinity," Aizawa told the class, "Wait, bad example, Midoriya, you try."

Izuku walked up to Aizawa and took the ball before activating One for All at three percent and throwing it, getting a score of one point eight kilometers.

"Woah, that's so much higher than your last score!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Also a bad example," Aizawa decided, "Bakugo, come try it."

"If Deku tripled, I'll probably quadruple!" Bakugo predicted as he grabbed the ball and launched it as far as he could.

"Seven hundred and five meters, exactly the same as the start of the year," Aizawa announced, "We haven't been focusing on improving your quirks yet, so with the exception of Midoriya and Sato, who's quirks are dependent on their physical strengths, and Uraraka, who's quirk mutated, if you all redid the quirk apprehension test, you would get almost exactly the same scores."

"Eri, you can go continue what you were doing before they showed up," Aizawa said.

"Midoriya, you'll be running around the entire camp at slightly over your limit while carrying weights with the tendrils you can create and wearing a tracksuit full of weights," Aizawa told him as he pointed towards the gym clothes and weights, "You can go ahead and start."

"Alright," Izuku agreed as he grabbed the weighted gym clothes, only to find he couldn't pick them up.

_Wow, these are heavy, _Izuku thought as he activated three percent of One for All, and found he still couldn't lift the clothes.

"I asked Recovery Girl and All Might about your limits, you won't be able to lift them without going at least two percent over your limit," Aizawa commented when he noticed Izuku failing to pick them up.

_Alright, let's see how much five percent hurts! _Izuku thought as he increased One for All and tried lifting the clothes, only to find he could still barely lift them, _Alright, let's try six percent!_

Once he raised One for All the extra percent, he found he could lift the clothes with ease, but the strain on his body increased dramatically.

"Uraraka, you'll be floating in the air with about one hundred and fifty tons attached to you, some of which you'll be moving around with your black tendrils," Aizawa told her as he pointed at another pile of weighted gym clothes and weights, "Grab the weighted clothes and start now."

Ochako followed this command and immediately headed towards the pile of weighted clothes. Once she reached them, she activated One for All at five percent before tapping the clothes and removing their weights so she could put them on.

"Bakugo, you'll be dipping your hands in boiling water and releasing the largest explosion you can into the sky," Aizawa declared as he pointed at a large barrel in the middle of an otherwise empty area, "Go start."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo shouted as he approached the barrel.

"Todoroki, you'll be standing on a barrel of water while alternating between your fire and ice as quickly as possible," Aizawa instructed as he pointed to another barrel of water.

"Iida, you'll be doing the same thing as Midoriya, but with less weight and no tendril exercises," Aizawa said as he threw weighted gym clothes at Iida.

"Damnit!" Bakugo shouted, for some reason, as he launched a giant explosion into the sky.

"Shinsou, you were originally going to practice controlling multiple people, but since someone," Aizawa took a moment to glare at Izuku, "Got you all here too quickly, the rest of the Wild Wild Pussycats aren't here yet, so you won't be doing anything for now."

-Line Break-

After a few hours of training, the rest of the Wild Wild Pussycats showed up and it was time for dinner.

"Damnit!" Bakugo shouted as he launched another explosion into the sky.

"_Alright, everyone, it's time for a break_," Mandalay spoke into everyone's minds, "_Come to the main building for dinner._"

Ten minutes later, all of class 1-A was stuffing their faces, too hungry from the hours of extensive training to make conversation.

"Alright, while you're eating, I'd like to tell you all the schedule for the next few days," Aizawa announced as he stood at the head of the table, "You'll wake up at five every morning and prepare and eat a light breakfast, after which you will continue the training you were doing today. At noon, you'll cook and eat lunch, which will be followed by a half-hour break to digest. Once that break is over, you'll resume training until six, at which point you'll cook and eat dinner. After dinner, you'll all sit in the hot springs to relax your muscles so they don't hurt the next day. After all of that, you all have free time until nine, when you have to sleep."

"Wow, that's a lot more extensive than I thought," Kirishima commented, "I thought today was just tough because it was the first day."

"Furthermore, those of you who failed your exams will be doing your remedial classes during the half-hour after lunch and for an hour after the hot springs," Aizawa added.

"Hey, Tokoyami, how's your training going?" Kaminari asked, "You're just standing in a cave all day, aren't you? How is that supposed to train your quirk?"

"Revelry in the dark," Tokoyami answered.

"What?" Kaminari asked.

"You extras find this training hard? This is a piece of cake!" Bakugo bragged.

"Weren't you screaming all day?" Kirishima asked.

"I'll fucking kill you, shitty hair!"

-Line Break-

After relaxing, the students who had failed the exam and Bakuog were dragged off for remedial classes or therapy.

"Hey, Uraraka," Izuku greeted after everyone had left the hot springs, "Did the training get easier as the day continued?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ochako asked.

"I think our bodies are assimilating to One for All when we go above our limits," Izuku explained, "Do you wanna check if we can use a higher percent without strain?"

"Yeah, let's see," Ochako agreed as she powered One for All up to four percent.

Izuku, seeing the pink lightning surround her, activated One for All at four percent.

"I don't feel any strain," Izuku commented.

"Me neither, how high do you think the limit is now?" Ochako wondered, prompting them both to increase to five percent.

"Five percent is still fine," Izuku said.

The two increased One for All to six percent.

"I can feel the strain now," Ochako announced, "I think five percent is my limit for now."

"Mine too," Izuku agreed, "We should tell Aizawa so we can get heavier weights for training."

-Line Break-

While class 1-A was training the next day, class 1-B showed up.

"That doesn't look fun," one student commented upon seeing all the students training.

"You all need to train your quirks, so you'll be doing equally intensive exercises for the next few days!" Vlad King told them.

"Why are those two leaving cracks in the ground?" Monoma asked, pointing at Izuku and Iida, "Are they trying to show off?"

"This is a lot of quirks for two teachers to handle," Kendo commented.

"That's why we're here!" Pixie Bob commented as the Pussycats approached the group.

-One dance thing I don't know how to describe later-

"I can control the dirt to create training environments for everyone!" Pixie Bob explained.

"I can use my quirk to find your weaknesses and tell you what you need to work on!" Ragdoll said.

"I can use my quirk to give instructions to everyone at once," Mandalay added.

"I'm here to beat the shit out of you," Tiger told them.

"I have questions about him," one student objected.

-Line Break-

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Izuku started as he approached Mandalay after lunch, "Who's the kid that's been running around with Eri? He seems to hate my class for some reason."

"Oh, that's Kota, he's my nephew," Mandalay answered, "He's hated heroes in general since his parents were killed in action by Muscular. Everyone told him they made a noble sacrifice, but he didn't see that, he just saw that they'd died and left him behind."

-Line Break-

After preparing dinner that night, Izuku noticed Kota walking away and decided to follow with some food.

Soon, the two were standing on top of a mountain, overlooking the camp.

"Hey," Izuku made himself known, "I noticed you hadn't eaten, so I brought you some food."

"Tch, stupid heroes," Kota muttered.

"Your parents were the water hose duo, right?" Izuku asked.

"Did Mandalay tell you that?" Kota asked.

"No, she just told me Muscular killed them, but they were his last victims and the only hero duo he fought," Izuku answered.

"Why are you trying to be a hero?" Kota asked, "Don't you care about what Eri will have to go through if you die?"

"Well, I wouldn't have met Eri if I wasn't trying to be a hero," Izuku told him.

"You wouldn't have met your own daughter if you hadn't been a hero?" Kota questioned, confused.

"Eri's not my daughter," Izuku said.

"But that blonde guy keeps saying she is," Kota responded.

"He doesn't actually think she is, he just thinks he's funny," Izuku explained, "I ran into her when she was running away from the Yakuza, who were torturing her, so I saved her."

After hearing that, Kota appeared to get lost in thought.

"I'll just leave this food here," Izuku decided as he set the food down and left.

-Line Break-

"Aizawa, we think this training is damaging our bones," Izuku said as he and Ochako approached Aizawa after dinner the next day.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"Our bones have been tingling since the first day, even hours after we turn off our quirks," Ochako explained.

"Hm, we can have Ragdoll use her quirk on you," Aizawa decided as he walked out of the room, "Stay here and I'll get her."

A few minutes later, Ragdoll was standing in front of the two.

"They think their training is doing damage to their bodies, can you check?" Aizawa asked.

"Alright," Ragdoll agreed as she activated her quirk, "Oh, they're right, they have tons of small fractures all over their bodies."

"Alright, we'll get Recovery Girl to come out here and heal you," Aizawa said, "You two won't be training until she has, and once she has you'll be doing the same thing you have been, but you won't go past your limits."

-Line Break-

The next morning, Recovery Girl arrived and healed the two One for All users.

"Since it took so long for your bones to start fracturing, you should be fine going over your limits for a few minutes at a time," Recovery Girl told them, "Although, Toshinori will be glad that you've grown in your control of One for All, what are your limits now?"

"We can use ten percent without any strain," Ochako answered.

"Hmm, there was something he wanted to teach you when you reached three percent, but he wasn't allowed to come to the camp," Recovery Girl commented, "I'll have to tell him you overshot so he can plan out everything he needs to teach you."

"Wait, why was All Might not allowed to come?" Izuku asked.

"It's the same reason we changed the location of the camp at the last minute," Recovery Girl answered, "He's a target for the League and we didn't want you kids being attacked this week."

-Line Break-

"Alright, are you all ready for a test of courage?" Pixie Bob asked the two classes.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Not you four," Aizawa announced as he wrapped Bakugo, Asui, Kaminari, and Sato in his capture tool and dragged them away.

"Alright, class 1-B will hide in the forest and try to scare class 1-A!" Mandalay announced, "Class 1-A will split up into pairs with one pair going in every two minutes. Your goal is to get to the name tags in the middle of the forest and bring them back!"

"This is how we'll be splitting you up," Ragdoll said as she held out a handful of strips of paper, each one with a number on it.

One by one, each student in class 1-A grabbed a slip.

"I got a seven," Izuku announced.

"I got a seven too!" Ochako cheered.

"Alright, we'll go in order of the number on your paper, group one, go!" Mandalay commanded.

Twelve minutes later, everyone except Izuku and Ochako had gone into the forest, and it was on fire.

"Is that Todoroki's fire?" Mandalay asked.

"No, he can't create blue fire," Izuku denied.

"Those are villains," Ragdoll said after using her quirk.

"What? Where's Kota?" Mandalay asked.

"I don't know, he's out of my range," Ragdoll answered.

"I know where he is," Izuku said, "I'll go get him!"

With that, he started charging a teleport to Kota's secret hiding place.

"Alright, we'll go into the forest and get everyone, Uraraka, help us find everyone and bring them back here," Izuku heard before he disappeared.

-Line Break-

"Looks like it's my lucky day," Muscular declared.

"You- you-" Kota stuttered.

"I was really worried I wouldn't get to kill anyone, but you've saved me from that boredom, kid," Muscular said as he launched a punch towards Kota.

Before the hit could land, Muscular found himself embedded in the wall of the mountain.

"What the hell?" Muscular asked as he recovered from the attack.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Izuku declared.

"Ah, you're one of those brats on Shigaraki's kill list," Muscular noticed, "You wouldn't happen to know where a Ragdoll, Bakugo, Shinsou, Tokoyami, Eri, or Uraraka are, would you?"

"What do you want with them?" Izuku questioned.

"Well, most of them we need to kidnap, but if I find Uraraka I get to kill her," Muscular explained.

_That's a long list of targets, but where's the connection? If this is the league again, then Uraraka and I are targets for annoying Shigaraki, and the Yakuza probably asked the league to get Eri back, but why are the rest of them being targeted? _Izuku wondered.

Suddenly, Muscular's muscles exploded out of his skin and he rushed at Izuku, who easily dodged out of the way before kicking Muscular in his gut, but he was barely pushed back.

_His muscles can absorb some force, I'll have to aim for parts of him that aren't covered, _Izuku decided, before rushing at Muscular and throwing a punch at his head.

Before the punch could connect, Muscular grabbed Izuku's hand and pushed back, barely stopping the attack from reaching his head.

Izuku then teleported behind Muscular and threw another punch at his head, but the muscles on his neck expanded to protect his head, absorbing most of the damage.

_I'm not fast enough to hit him, _Izuku realized, _Well, Recovery Girl did say we could go over our limits for a few minutes at a time._

Izuku then started increasing One for All until he felt like he was close to breaking his bones. When he got to twenty percent, his hair turned blue, and the pressure of One for All started cracking the ground below him.

_Alright, I can use twenty-five percent right now! That should be enough! _Izuku thought as he rushed at Muscular and threw a punch.

Before Muscular could react, he was thrown back into the cave wall and knocked unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked Kota as he quickly dropped One for All back down to ten percent.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kota said.

"Alright, I'm going to get you to a pro," Izuku told him.

Izuku then picked him up and started running back to where the Pussycats were, but before he could reach them, he ran into Aizawa.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa called out.

"Aizawa! I found Kota, but Muscular attacked him, so I had to fight him, he's still on top of the mountain," Izuku explained as he handed Kota over, "He told me the league is after Uraraka, Eri, Ragdoll, Kaachan, Shinsou, and Tokoyami."

"Bakugo and Eri are safe with Vlad King, Hound Dog, and Recovery Girl," Aizawa assured Izuku, "And I can't stop you from helping everyone else, can I?"

"No," Izuku confirmed.

"Alright, tell Mandalay to tell the students that you're all allowed to use your quirks to fight," Aizawa commanded.

"Alright," Izuku agreed as he took off towards the Pussycats again.

Soon, he found Mandalay and Tiger fighting Magne and Spinner, with Spinner about to cleave Mandalay in half.

Thinking quickly, Izuku kicked through Spinner's collection of swords, shattering them all.

"Mandalay! Kota's safe! And I have a message from Eraserhead! He said we can use our quirks to fight!" Izuku shouted, "And another thing, the league is after Uraraka, Eri, Ragdoll, Kaachan, Shinsou, Tokoyami!"

Message delivered, Izuku sprinted into the forest in search of his classmates. Before he reached the forest, he noticed Magne running at him, only to be interrupted when a knife flew between them.

"Spinner, what the hell? He's on the priority kill list!" Magne exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Shigaraki is the one who wants him dead," Spinner said.

"Yeah, Shigaraki is the reason we're all here!" Magne responded.

"But that kid was recognized by Stain," Spinner pointed out, "He's a true hero."

Neither noticed that Izuku had disappeared while they were talking. After a few seconds of running, he found Shoji hiding in a bush.

"What's going on?" Izuku asked.

"Tokoyami's quirk went crazy when I got hurt," Shoji answered.

"I can calm him down," Izuku said as he started charging for a teleport without a destination, allowing the electricity to keep building around him.

"You're pretty blinding, I think that'll be enough," Shoji commented a few seconds later.

"Alright, thanks," Izuku responded as he stepped out of the bush, allowing his light to wash over Dark Shadow.

A few seconds later, Tokoyami was free and Dark Shadow was back under control.

"Thank you, your light washed away my darkness," Tokoyami said.

"It's no problem, but we need to find everyone else," Izuku responded.

The three continued running, and a few minutes later they found Todoroki fighting Moonfish. Izuku repeated what he'd done to Spinner's swords to Moonfish's teeth: He kicked through the teeth, shattering them into small shards.

"Aah!" Moonfish shouted before he was frozen.

"Thanks," Todoroki said once Moonfish was restrained.

"Do you know where Uraraka or Shinsou are?" Izuku asked before the group suddenly heard a gunshot sound through the forest.

"Is that Snipe?" Tokoyami asked.

"I don't think so," Izuku answered, "Snipe always has silencers on his guns to make sure he doesn't scare anyone."

Suddenly, four more gunshots rang out through the forest.

"Come on, we need to help whoever that was," Todoroki decided.

The group of four continued running through the forest, but before they could find the source of the gunshots, they found Shinsou and Ochako fighting Toga, with Shinsou pinned to a tree and Ochako stuck under Toga.

"Oh, phooey, there are too many people now," Toga complained before suddenly disappearing.

"Can someone remove these knives so I can move?" Shinsou asked.

Shoji quickly pulled all the knives out of Shinsou's clothes at the same time, freeing him.

"Thanks," Shinsou said once he was free.

"Hey, this is everyone being targeted besides Eri, Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Ragdoll," Ochako commented.

"What? Tokoyami is right-" Izuku started as he turned around, only to find that Tokoyami had disappeared.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Compress!" Compress introduced himself as he turned Shinsou into a marble, prompting everyone to turn around to see him, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but snatch your friends!"

"I can't help but make you give them back," Todoroki snarked as he tried to freeze Compress, who dodged before jumping onto the block of ice.

"Now, now, there's no need for-" Compress started, only to be interrupted by Izuku teleporting behind him and kicking him into the ground, causing him to drop two marbles, which turn into Shinsou and Tokoyami.

"I have two targets, and both members of the kill list are here, but I need backup," Compress said, speaking into an earpiece.

Suddenly, a black portal opened up behind Compress and spit out Dabi, Toga, and Twice.

As soon as they appeared, Todoroki sent a wave of ice at the villains, only for his ice to be melted by a blast of fire from Dabi.

Toga once again attacked Ochako, while Twice made two copies of Dabi to help fight the students.

"You interrupted my show, and you'll pay for that," Compress told Izuku before rushing at him.

Izuku quickly teleported behind Compress and kicked him back to the ground before using Black Whip to restrain his arms behind him.

"I know magicians never reveal their secrets," Compress started, "But this is one I'm dying to share: My quirk considers quirks a part of someone's body!"

As soon as he finished saying this, Izuku turned into a marble.

"Everyone, I have someone Shigaraki will be excited to have! Let's leave!" Compress commanded.

Suddenly, a portal opened up under each League of Villains member, taking them back to their hideout.

-Line Break-

Shigaraki was waiting for the Vanguard Action Squad to return when black portals opened up all over the bar and spit out most of the members.

"Where are Muscular, Moonfish, and Mustard?" Shigaraki asked.

"They were all knocked unconscious and captured," Kurogiri answered.

"I was right, that green-haired brat did beat Muscular!" Magne exclaimed.

"So, where are your targets?" Shigaraki asked.

"I only got one, but he's the one I think you wanted the most," Compress explained as he released Izuku from his marble.

"Fuck, I'm going to get arrested again,"Shigaraki complained.

Suddenly, Izuku lit up with lightning before running out of the door.

"Everyone after him!" Shigaraki shouted.

As soon as everyone was out of the building, they saw the lightning around Izuku get more vibrant and his hair turn blue, before he suddenly jumped straight up, before disappearing at the apex of his jump.

-Line Break-

_Alright, so I'm at the league's base. But where is that? I need to see a street sign! Or a top-down view of this area, but how would I get that? Oh!_

Izuku quickly activated One for All at ten percent before rushing out of the bar. Once he was on the street, he increased One for All to twenty-five percent before jumping straight up.

Once he reached the apex of his jump, he looked down and memorized what the area would look like on a map before teleporting back to the camp.

-Line Break-

Ochako had been staring at the spot where the portal closed since Izuku had been taken, so she was the first to notice when he reappeared.

"Deku!" She shouted as she rushed forwards and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, Uraraka," Izuku greeted her, his face turning as red as the fire Todoroki had started in his fight with Dabi.

-Line Break-

One week later, the class had been moved into dorms.

Izuku had told the police where to find a bar, and Yaoyorozu had given them a tracker leading to a Nomu storage, so the heroes raided the villain's hideout, forcing All for One to appear to fight them off.

In the ensuing fight, All Might's true form had been revealed and he had used up the remaining embers of One for All, but All for One had been captured.

The class was now having a competition to determine who had the best room, and the only remaining rooms were Bakugo's and Shinsou's. Eri's room had been skipped because she didn't feel comfortable with twenty people in her room yet.

When Ashido forced open Bakugo's door, they found that his room was plain. There was nothing embarrassing. Until Ashido opened up his closet, leading to a pile of All Might merchandise crushing her.

"Help!" she cried out as she was buried.

"It's what you get for barging in, raccoon eyes," Bakugo said.

The class then moved onto Shinsou's room, which was full of cat posters and Eraserhead posters.

"So, anyone else wanna point out there are four separate people who are obsessed with our teachers?" Ashido asked.

"I know Midoriya, Bakugo, and Shinsou are the first three, but who's the fourth?" Toru asked.

"It's Uraraka, she would cover her room in just as much Thirteen merchandise if she could," Ashido explained.

"NO, I wouldn't!" Ochako objected.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Deku, can I talk to you?" Ochako asked later that night after knocking on his door.

"Sure," Izuku agreed as he let her into his room.

"So, I've been wanting to say this for a while, and then you got taken at the training camp, and I realized I should probably say it sooner, rather than later, and what I'm trying to say is: I like you," Ochako said, imitating a tomato.

"I-I like you too," Izuku responded as he imitated Ochako's imitation of a tomato.

-Line Break-

Omake:

"I guess it's my lucky day," Muscular commented upon seeing Kota.

Suddenly, Izuku teleported between them.

"Nevermind, you're one of those brats that beat the guy All for One gave a copy of my quirk to, I'm out of here," Muscular decided before tapping a button on his mask, causing a black portal to open up beneath him.

**-Line Break-**

**Alright, so an update on my next story:**

**I can't do the Versatile Hero or the Invincible Hero before the manga reveals all the quirks inside One for All, and I've realized that both stories would be really similar, because it doesn't matter why Izuku is overpowered, as long as he is. So, I will only be doing the Invincible Hero for now.**

**So, that leaves your options at:**

**The Invincible Hero: Deku (if this is selected, I'll write the second most voted for story until the quirks are revealed, at which point that story will go on Hiatus until this has caught up with the manga)**

**Izuku is born with a quirk that makes him immune to physical and mental damage**

**He will earn his hero license at age 5, become #2 and gain One for All at age 7 (makes sense in context, the timeline is slightly altered)**

**He will be able to use One for All at 100% right from the start**

**UA is a university**

**The Gaming Hero: Deku**

**Izuku is born with a gamer quirk**

**The Quirkless Hero: Deku**

**Izuku wants to become a pro without a quirk, so he refuses One for All**

**Ochako gets One for All**

**The Dragon Vigilante: Deku**

**Izuku is born with a dragon quirk (he has a tail and wings and he can breathe fire)**

**He becomes a vigilante when he discovers that his parents are criminals**

**Toga and Dabi are also vigilantes**

**Ochako gets One for All**

**As for the votes I've received so far:**

**Invincible: 5**

**Versatile: 7.75**

**Dragon: 2.75**

**Quirkless: 1.75 **

**Gaming: 5**

**If you voted for the Versatile hero, please revote**

**Fractions of votes are because some people listed multiple stories they wanted to see, so first choice = 1 vote, second choice = ½ votes, third choice = ¼ votes, and so on.**

**As for when this story will pause: I will not continue past the anime for multiple reasons:**

**I can't write Heroes Rising without watching it again, so I need to wait for it to be released on DVD in June or July**

**The anime adds a lot of filler and extra details I might want to include, so I'd like to wait to see those**

**The manga is difficult to understand at times, since the panels are black and white and very small, which makes it easy for me to skip details I might need**

**I also won't be writing multiple stories at once, for any of you still wondering.**

**Please leave a comment/review with any criticism, praise, suggestions, or comments you might have!**

**Discord Server: discord gg/3SvrDrt**


End file.
